¡Rowdyruff Boys x2!
by Little Indulgence
Summary: Si ya con 3 Rowdyruff boys hay problemas... ¡Imaginen tener otros tres!/ Todas las parejas/ ¡CELOS A MORIR! *EDIT*
1. ¡Bienvenidos al loquero!

_**Bueno, he decidido editar esta historia porque, siendo sinceros, los primeros capítulos daban pena.**_

_**Juro y perjuro que intentaré mantener el hilo de la historia y mejorarla todo lo que pueda.**_

_**Espero que no se molesten, pero créanme cuando les digo que leía los primeros capítulos y sufría de verlos tan mal. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Además, pedí la opinión de los lectores y todos acordaron que sí sería buena idea una edición. **_

_**En fin, no voy a aburrirlos más. ¡Ojalá les guste esta nueva versión!**_

* * *

**_Blossom POV_**

-¡¿NO PRETENDEN CALMARSE?! PERFECTO, ¡EXAMEN SORPRESA! ¡AHORA!- gritaba encolerizada la profesora de trigonometría.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_ Pensé para mis adentros. No había estudiado nada ayer, por culpa de Buttercup que me dijo que últimamente andaba muy estresada y que no me vendría mal tomar una siesta. No sé qué se me habrá pasado por la cabeza para hacerle caso. ¡No por nada las únicas veces en las que duermo siesta son en fines de semana o en vacaciones, maldita sea!

Giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia su asiento, donde ella me devolvió una sonrisa apenada pero a la vez burlona. De no ser porque es mi hermana, porque estamos en el Instituto, y porque tendría que atravesarle la cabeza a unos cuantos inocentes para volarle la cabeza de un vistazo láser, _lo haría_.

En fin, suspiré hondo y traté de calmarme, ¡pero estaba tan frustrada! De cualquier forma ya me la veía venir, no debería sorprenderme.

Hoy en la mañana hubieron tres señales puntuales que me hicieron advertir que hoy sería un muy mal día:

1- Me levanté tarde, ya que por la maldita siesta no tenía sueño en la noche, por lo cual me dormí tarde.

2- Buttercup había arrasado con el refrigerador, dejándolo vacío. Obviamente, no comí.

3- Bubbles se gastó el shampoo, por lo tanto usé el único que tenía a la mano: el del perro… Aunque tenía un lindo perfume.

_¡Concéntrate, Blossom! _Me dije,_ ahora hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar. _

Debo concentrarme en los ejercicios que está apuntando la profesora en la pizarra. Pero mientras intentaba centrarme en eso, escuché las tres risillas masculinas más irritantes de toda la ciudad. Las risillas de mis tres piedras en el zapato personales: **los RowdyRuff Boys**.

Hace ya un año que estaban en nuestro Instituto y todavía me acuerdo el lio que hubo en la Alcaldía el día que los obligaron a asistir. Se negaron rotundamente por al menos unas tres semanas, no sé qué fue lo que hicieron para arrastrarlos aquí. La cosa es que desde que están aquí, todo el lugar está patas arriba.

A veces creo que llegaron únicamente para hacernos la vida miserable a mis hermanas y a mí, y ya que están, a las autoridades.

Los oí de nuevo, y mi ira aumentó. Porque el simple hecho de que nos molesten no es lo peor.

_Oh no… _

Este trío de idiotas han cambiado mucho para sus 16 años, y ahora tienen al **%99.7** de las chicas del Instituto detrás. Las otras tres excepciones, como es de esperarse, somos mis hermanas y yo, que también habíamos cambiado mucho.

Las tres, siendo las PPG, somos uno de los grupos de chicas más populares del instituto. _Las de buena reputación, al menos_. Somos algo así como celebridades, todos saben quiénes somos.

_Y como para no hacerlo_, me digo, s_iempre salvamos la ciudad de cualquier locura que la amenace. _

En el salón hay un silencio sepulcral, ni oigo al séquito de súper-imbéciles con los que comparto aire. Debo concentrarme y no divagar. Pero no logro contener un bufido, de no ser por ellos, no estaría en esta situación. ¿Qué rayos hacen éstos aquí? ¿Qué locura se le habrá pasado al Alcalde para hacerlos venir?

Boomer Him es el más pasable de los tres en mi opinión, y aun así es todo un patán. A mis ojos, es un niñito tonto encerrado en un corpulento adolescente. No sé qué rayos habrá puesto Mojo en la fórmula para crearlos, pero debo admitir que no hizo un mal trabajo en la genética. El chico no es feo.

Ni él, ni los otros dos pelmazos de sus hermanos. Pero el más pequeño no lo tomaba tanto en cuenta, los otros dos sí.

_Para desgracia del universo __y mía_.

Butch Him siempre fue el más rudo de los tres. Este sí que era un completo problema. Siempre hacía bromas pesadas a todo el mundo y no le interesaba para nada que luego se metiera en el lío de su vida por hacerlo. Yo no me explico qué le ven la parda de babosas que tiene detrás, cuando claramente él las ve como sus depósitos de semen personal. Buttercup y él vivían peleándose, cosa que casi siempre terminaba con uno que otro vidrio roto y ambos en detención por el resto de la tarde.

Regañar a Buttercup era un caso totalmente perdido. Por más que estuviese todo el día diciéndole que tiene que ignorarlo, o por lo menos darle la paliza que se merece luego del horario de clases, jamás me hacía caso. De igual forma, no la culpo.

Entonces, mi mirada fue levemente hacia el final del salón, donde se sentaba el líder de los otros dos. Mi contraparte. Brick Him, que estaba mirando aparentemente aburrido por la ventana, sin siquiera inmutarse por todo el rollo del examen sorpresa que _él__ y sus adorables hermanitos_ causaron.

Cómo quisiera verle tres metros bajo tierra en estos momentos.

De verdad que no entiendo qué le ven a éste. Yo insisto en que el simple hecho de que sea tan estúpido le mata todo atractivo. Además, él también ve al sexo opuesto como un depósito de semen, sólo que es un poco más selectivo. Bueno, algo bien tenía que hacer. Pero cuando viene con ganas de pelea, mis días se vuelven eternos, aunque me enorgullezco de jamás haber terminado en detención.

Del mismo modo que me enorgullezco de siempre tener las mejores calificaciones, así que mejor me concentro en esto. Ahora.

De acuerdo, llevo como diez minutos pensando este ejercicio pero no hay caso, no lo entiendo. Y para que yo diga eso debe ser complicado_, créanme_. En fin, decidí pasar al siguiente, a ver que tal. Y sí, este parecía tener más sentido. Comencé a hacerlo concentrándome en los números, cuando siento una pequeña vibración en el bolsillo de la falda.

**Uh-oh**. La línea de emergencia…

-¿Diga?-oí la voz de Buttercup, ella había atendido.- No se preocupe, Alcalde. Vamos para allá.- dijo, quizá mi suerte había cambiado un poco.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté, Bubbles y los demás paramos el examen y observamos a Buttercup.

-Oí algo de un monstruo volador, me lo decía mientras trataba de abrir su frasco de pepinillos.- dijo ella rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Bueno, no era para menos, a veces el alcalde era un tanto... _inmaduro_.

-Profesora…- comenzó Bubbles, ella nos hizo una seña de que procedamos. Después de todo, sin nosotras esta ciudad estaría perdida.

Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar, caminamos hacia la ventana, la abrimos y de un simple salto volamos hacia afuera para defender a la ciudad, como siempre.

* * *

**_Brick POV_**

**Esto es increíble**. Las Súper Poderosas siempre salen a media clase, se ausentan por el tiempo que se les antoje, rompen uno que otro edificio y aún así nadie se atreve a decirles nada.

'_¡Son nuestras heroínas! ¡Siempre protegen la ciudad!'_ Qué gran estupidez. A veces me pregunto quiénes son más imbéciles, si ellas o los habitantes de Townsville. _Hasta el momento, cabeza a cabeza. _

Nosotros hacemos lo mismo, claro que jamás salvamos a nadie, pero al fin y al cabo hacemos lo mismo. Ahora que lo pienso, jamás supe si matamos o dejamos a alguien cuadripléjico o algo así por algún lío que hayamos montado. No es que me interese.

Bufo, aburrido y fastidiado. Todo esto es muy injusto. Normalmente me cagaría en la injusticia, pero como ahora me está jodiendo la vida a mí, no.

Ahora me dispongo a mirar a mis hermanos, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer?, no tengo planeado hacer este examen, no tengo ganas.

Butch está sentado mirando hacia la ventana con cara de frustrado. Conociéndolo, seguro daría lo que sea por salir de aquí e ir a destruir una que otra cosa por ahí. Y por qué negarlo, yo también quiero hacerlo.

Boomer dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana justo cuando lo voltee a ver, ahora mira su hoja de nuevo, y por su rostro deduzco que no tiene ni idea de lo que hace. Ahora está buscando alguien a quién copiar, _vaya idiota_.

Qué aburrimiento. No hay nada interesante para hacer más que este maldito examen. _Como sea, lo haré_.

-…-Ok, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, no entiendo muy bien el primero… Justo cuando comenzaba a entender, sentí un sonido, algo se aproximaba a una gran velocidad ahora mismo.

Me incliné un poco más hacia la ventana para ver que era, todos hicieron lo mismo.

En ese momento la rubia y la morena atravesaron el vidrio, estrellándose contra la pared del salón, levantándose al instante. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando vi como la profesora corría hacia ellas.

-¡Niñas! ¿Están bien? ¿Les pasó algo?- preguntaba angustiada.

-**¡CUIDADO!**-gritaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo, apartando a la vieja.

Entonces, vi a Blossom romper el resto de los vidrios que quedaban sanos. Pero no estaba ella sola, una gigantesca y monstruosa ave negra había venido con ella. Sosteniéndola con las patas de las manos, acorralándola contra el piso.

_¿Qué mierda...?_

Blossom pateó al ave desde abajo, quitándosela de encima. Ella y Buttercup corrieron hacia el ave, rodeándola y sujetándola desde ambas alas.

-¡APRESÚRATE BUBBLES, NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!- gritó la de verde. Aparentemente le costaba mantener al ave así.

La rubia corrió hacia ellas, se encimó en el ave, puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de ésta y comenzó a retorcerle el cuello haciendo ruidos raros, como de contracción. Logró arrancarle la cabeza de lleno para luego arrojarla hacia afuera, y las otras el cuerpo de ese animal.

Bien, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba… Nunca vi a estas tres actuar _tan rudo_, usualmente no mataban a los monstruos, solían mandarlos a volar de un golpe o algo parecido, pero matarlo era nuevo. Debía ser una criatura realmente peligrosa.

Se desplomaron sobre el piso, aparentemente agotadas.

-¿Qué era eso, chicas?-preguntó una amiga de ellas, Robin, si no me equivoco.

-No tengo idea.- respondió Blossom, agitada.

-¿De verdad ya están cansadas, debiluchas? ¡Eso no fue nada!-exclamó Butch con una sonrisa burlona. En ese momento, también habló Boomer.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que vería a la rubia llorona actuar tan rudo.- No sé si éste retrasado hablaba para sí mismo o qué, pues no miraba a nadie en particular. Sólo observaba hacia donde había salido disparado el cadáver del ave. La más pequeña de las PPG no dijo nada, sólo la vi rodar los ojos.

-Cállense, tontos.- respondió Buttercup, sin mirarlos.

Increíblemente, Butch tenía razón. Todo eso había sido muy poco, al menos para que quedaran en este patético estado de casi no poder respirar.

-Patético…-Susurré, aunque sabía perfectamente que la líder iba a oírme.

Obviamente, no me respondió. Me dirigió una mirada furibunda y siguió tratando de controlar su respiración. Sonreí para mis adentros, la muy arrogante se cree muy madura para meterse en discusiones así, es tan predecible.

Una risa escandalosa me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando volteé el rostro junto con todos los demás, vi la cabeza de aquella ave levitando en el medio del salón. ¿Desde cuándo está ahí?

Las PPG se levantaron enseguida y se pusieron en frente de toda la clase, a la defensiva. Mis hermanos y yo también nos pusimos de pie. Jamás dejaríamos que ese trío de tontas nos defendiera. _Antes, la muerte_.

-Profesora, por favor saque a todos de aquí.- dijo Blossom sin perder de vista la cabeza del monstruo. Tampoco hizo falta que yo me volteara para oír los pasos lentos e inseguros de todos salir del salón.

-Parece que aquí no se llevan muy bien, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó sonriendo. Nos miraba de arriba a abajo a nosotros seis.-Bueno, niñas, para que no me olviden aquí les dejo un regalito.

Explotó, en una nube de humo. Nosotros y las Súper Idiotas salimos disparados hacia la pared.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Todos salieron volando en cuanto esa cabeza soltó la última risa y explotó. Las PPG se llevaron a los RRB puestos, estrellándose junto con ellos en la pared. Y, obviamente, siempre que esos seis estaban envueltos en algo, las cosas siempre salían mal.

-Eso no dolió… ¿Por qué no dolió?-preguntó alarmada Buttercup, que fue la primera en reaccionar. Usualmente, después de tremendo golpazo le dolía aunque sea un poco, pero esta vez no. _Y eso_** no** estaba bien.

Se notó apoyada en algo blando y cálido, pero a la vez duro y un tanto _grande_. Miró sus piernas, las cuales estaban acorraladas por otras… que parecían ser masculinas. Miró sus manos, que estaban apoyadas sobre otras más grandes y ásperas, seguidas por unos brazos fuertes y fornidos. Espantada, se giró sobre sí misma y se encontró con otros ojos verdes que la miraban con una sonrisa asquerosamente pervertida.

-¿Cómoda, verdecita?-le preguntó Butch.

Un alarido se escapo de la boca de la mediana de las PPG, que se levantó enseguida. Butch se reía con burla, mientras también se levantaba. Ambos se miraron fijamente; Buttercup tenía los puños apretados y una mirada furibunda, él con una mueca de burla, sonriente y altivo.

Bubbles abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sobó la cabeza, estaba mareada, pero no adolorida. Miró a su alrededor y notó que curiosamente ella estaba sentada sobre una de las de alguien. Luego miró hacia un poco más arriba, viendo un torso masculino bien formado, que respiraba pausadamente. En ese momento sintió una exhalación profunda en la nuca, lo cual le dio un escalofrío, y una barbilla apoyada cómodamente entre la curvatura de su cuello. Sin entender nada, dirigió su vista hacia unos ojos azules que la miraban con una sonrisa macabra.

Ningún grito salió de su garganta en ese momento. Se levantó y se puso al lado de su hermana, con los ojos abiertos como platos, completamente sorprendida.

Blossom se encontró a sí misma boca abajo, tendida en el piso. Bueno, algo así. Se levantó un poco para ver mejor, y lo que le vio no le gustó nada: estaba cruzada sobre las piernas de su contraparte masculina, cuya mano había aterrizado demasiado cerca de su trasero.

También se puso de pie de un salo y se unió a sus hermanas, mirando al líder los RRB con reproche, sin embargo éste se levantó, sacudió la cabeza y trató de enfocar la vista. Aparentemente, recién acababa de recobrar el sentido.

El humo comenzó a dispersarse y Bubbles recordó lo que aquella cabeza había dicho antes de explotar. Agudizó la vista y logró distinguir tres cosas, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, alertando al resto.

Los otros cinco imitaron a la rubia agudizando la vista y, para cuando lograron ver, sus mandíbulas cayeron.

Allí había tres figuras masculinas, paradas con un aire de desinterés y aburrimiento muy familiares para todos. Aquellas tres figuras masculinas eran…

**¡EXACTAMENTE IGUALES A LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS!**

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo editado. ¿Estuvo mejor? Y para los que son nuevos, ¿les gustó?_**

**_¡Ojalá que sí, espero no haberlos defraudado! Nos leeremos pronto._**

**_¿Review?_**


	2. De plagio, ni hablemos

**_¡Hola! _**

**_Espero que no me hayan echado mucho de menos, porque aquí está la continuación (editada)._**

**_¡Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

Capítulo 2: De plagio, ni hablemos

Aquellos tres chicos estabas tranquilamente parados en el medio del semi destrozado salón. La nube de humo se dispersó lo suficiente como para que se apreciaran claramente las tres figuras masculinas.

Eran tres calcos exactamente iguales a los RowdyRuff Boys, porte atlético, altos y con músculos. El que era igual a Brick tenía su misma expresión fría y calculadora, la única diferencia era que el clon tenía una coleta detrás de la gorra. Lo mismo ocurría con el otro Butch, escaneaba todo el lugar con sus profundos ojos verdes, parecía emocionado… o ansioso. Mientras que el clon de Boomer, al igual que lo hubiera hecho el original, miraba todo sin entender.

Los RowdyRuff Boys originales dieron un salto de la impresión, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus bocas. No podían creer que esto estuviera pasando.

Ese movimiento tan repentino llamó la atención de los otros tres. Las seis miradas de clones y originales chocaron sorprendidas, creando un ambiente tenso. Se analizaron de pies a cabeza y se presentaron las muecas de disgusto por parte de ambos bandos.

Mientras tanto, las PPG estaban a un lado con la mandíbula desencajada. Todo eso parecía una broma de mal gusto.

_¿Qué rayos significaba esto? ¿Por qué, de todas las cosas malas que podían pasar, justo ésta?_

Preferían pelear contra cinco aves monstruosas a la vez con las manos atadas en la espalda antes que tener que lidiar con otros tres RRB. Ya bastantes problemas tenían con los originales, ¿qué harían ahora los clones? ¿Estarían tan o más desquiciados que los otros tres?

Y para ponerlo peor, ellas estaban justo en el medio del primer encuentro. Los seis parecían leones iracundos a poco de ponerse a pelear por el territorio. Sólo faltaba que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento y ¡_BOOM_! Se desataría el caos.

.

Buttercup estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, no aguantaba el suspenso. Veía claramente en el rostro de Butch las ganas de agarrarse a los golpes con su clon, y lo mismo parecía querer el otro.

A ella le encantaban las luchas, obviamente. Pero sabía perfectamente que si sus hermanas y ella no salían de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, iban a terminar mal.

_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? __**¿¡POR QUÉ!? **_Pensaba, sin saber qué hacer.

-Mierda…- no lo pensó, sólo lo dijo. No se dio cuenta de que esa palabra salió de sus labios hasta que vio la mirada de los seis chicos dirigirse a ella y, por consiguiente, a sus hermanas.

Blossom se sintió diminuta en cuanto chocó miradas con el clon de Brick, trató de mantenerse inexpresiva y firme, pero aquella mirada rojo-sangre le había provocado un escalofrío.

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera intentar predecir lo próximo que haría, el clon bajó la mirada y la observó de pies a cabeza. Blossom estaba pasmada, _eso no lo esperaba_. En cualquier otro caso hubiera hecho algo para detener aquel escaneo tan incómodo que le estaba haciendo, pero no se atrevía con él.

Para cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, la mirada del chico se había suavizado y había girado su cuerpo para enfrentarla directamente, ignorando completamente a Brick, que veía la escena sin poder creérselo.

Lo mismo había pasado con Bubbles y Buttercup. La rubia sentía sus mejillas arder con la mirada tan penetrante y atenta que le dirigía el clon de Boomer, sentía que la estaba tratando de memorizar.

La morena, mientras tanto, miraba incómoda como los ojos verdes del clon la recorrían entera. Cuando se encontraron sus ojos, se sintió un poco intimidada al ver bien claro el deseo plasmado en la mirada del chico, mientras éste le sonreía de lado.

Butch y Boomer movían la cabeza de un lado a otro, como en las caricaturas. Primero a las chicas, luego a los clones, y así.

El rubio sabía muy bien que no era el más brillante de sus hermanos, pero reconocía perfectamente _esa_ cara y no podía creerlo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su clon?

El moreno no estaba en mejores condiciones, sentía que la sangre le hervía en rabia cuando vio cómo su clon lo **ignoró por completo** e intentó dar un paso con aquella estúpida sonrisita de lado hacia su enemiga.

Vio como ésta retrocedió un paso, y se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo Buttercup se dejaba intimidar?

De nuevo dio un paso hacia ella, y los RRB vieron claramente la intención de los otros dos de hacer lo mismo. Los tres originales en un principio se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer. Dieron un paso al frente al mismo tiempo, dudosos pero molestos; entonces los otros tres voltearon a verlos, desafiantes.

_Ahora sí…_ fue el pensamiento que recorrió a todos los que estaban en el salón.

.

Pero justo antes de que comenzaran a pelear, se escuchó una explosión que provenía de unas cuantas calles más lejos de donde estaban.

-Es el Banco, ¿verdad?- preguntó Bubbles, sus hermanas y ella se habían volteado a ver por la ventana. La mayor asintió.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos ya!- exclamó la morena.

Olvidándose de todo el lío que estaban dejando atrás, saltaron a la acción.

Los… seis RRB se quedaron en el salón, los originales regresaron su atención a los otros tres, sólo que estos parecían más interesados en lo que pasaba afuera que en lo que pasaba adentro. De un momento a otro, los tres clones se miraron entre sí y salieron volando por la ventana rota, siguiendo a las PowerPuff Girls.

Brick, Butch y Boomer se miraron entre sí por unos instantes y, en simultáneo, salieron disparados tras sus clones y sus enemigas. Algo no estaba para nada bien.

Pararon en la terraza del edificio que estaba enfrente de donde estaba el jaleo, allí vieron un tiroteo entre unos ladrones y la policía, las PPG en el medio. Se percataron de que las cosas se estaban poniendo serias.

Las tres súper heroínas estaban persiguiendo a los ladrones, que eran como diez, cinco de ellos armados.

Butch vio cómo Buttercup se abalanzó sobre uno de los que tenía a una anciana como rehén, y estaba a segundos de matar.

_¡__**Uh**__! Jaja, eso te debió doler, Buttercup_, pensó el moreno mientras veía la pelea. _Al menos a mí no me derribó un patético ratero. _

La PPG era buena peleadora, él lo sabía. Aquel imbécil estaba perdido, iba a terminar en el hoyo* más magullado que todos sus compañeros sólo por meterse con la más ruda de las Súper Poderosas.

_¿Eso que tiene en la mano es un poste de luz?_, vio a la chica arrancarlo de lleno de la calle y luego usarlo como un bate de baseball contra dos de los que estaban corriendo con el dinero. Rió para sus adentros, de verdad que la chica peleaba bien.

Sin embargo, lo que vio luego de eso fue lo que realmente hizo que casi dejara de respirar.

Uno de los que estaba armado apuntó el arma hacia la mediana de las PPG mientras ésta estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Se irguió levemente en su lugar. **Iba a dispararle**.

_Ese maldito cobarde va a dispararle_… pensó. _Dispararle mientras no lo está mirando_…

Y así iba a ser, aquel ladrón le hubiera disparado de no ser porque de la nada apareció una figura masculina, que levantó a Buttercup y la salvó del balazo del segundo siguiente, dejando una estela verde oscuro detrás.

La mandíbula de Butch se desencajó en cuanto aquel tipo se detuvo a unos diez metros de donde estaba él, suspendido en el aire.

**Su clon acababa de oficiarle de héroe a su peor enemiga**.

Vio cómo éste le susurraba algo al oído y ésta se ponía roja como un tomate, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, para luego quitárselo de encima entre pataleos y un fuerte empujón.

_¿Qué demonios le dijo? _Pensó el moreno mientras veía todo, oyó muchas voces debajo de él y dirigió su vista a donde provenía el sonido. Vio a media ciudad observando la escena._ ¿Y qué hace medio Townsville mirando todo con cara de retraso mental? _

-¿Vieron eso? ¡Ése es un RowdyRuff Boy! ¡Es Butch!- alguien dijo. **Entonces,** **se le heló la sangre.**

_Es verdad… Nadie sabía lo de los clones…_ Visto desde el lugar de alguien que no lo sabía, el que acababa de salvar a Buttercup _era __**él**_.

Poco tiempo pasó para que todo Townsville estuviera ahí parado, mirando con ojos y boca abiertos cómo un RRB acababa de salvar a una PPG de un balazo. Blossom y Bubbles estaban a unos metros de distancia, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Parecía que las propias PowerPuff Girls estaban mucho más sorprendidas que todos los ciudadanos... Bueno, salvo Buttercup, que más que _sorprendida_ parecía _traumada_.

Entonces, aparecieron los otros dos clones que faltaban, que para todo Townsville no eran nada más ni nada menos que Brick y Boomer.

Los originales, que habían visto todo y ya se imaginaban qué locuras pasaban por las mentes de los ciudadanos, se miraron por un segundo y salieron a escena antes de que las cosas se pusieran aún más raras.

.

En cuanto se hicieron ver, un silencio sepulcral inundó la ciudad.

**¿Desde cuándo había ****SEIS**** RowdyRuff Boys? **¿De dónde salieron los otros tres? Y aún más importante, _¿quiénes eran los verdaderos?_

-¿¡Qué mierda está pasando aquí!?- Gracias a Dios, Buttercup seguía siendo Buttercup.

-No te preocupes por él, mejor sigamos en lo que estábamos…- dijo uno de los morenos. Bien, al menos de algo pueden estar seguros, _ése sin duda no es Butch_, ya que al que acababa de llegar le dio una arcada. La PPG miró al otro chico como quien miraría a alguien con tres ojos.

-Oye… Brendan _-¿Quién? ¿Butch 2?-_ Será mejor que no...- intentó la de ojos verdes, pero no sabía cómo concluir la frase.

Para la suerte de la PPG, sonó una voz por alta voz.

-¡Chicas y RowdyRuff Boys…ambos…! ¡¿Podrían bajar un minuto?!- Era el alcalde desde la bocina de la patrulla de la policía.

Los clones se miraron entre ellos y se fueron volando, sin embargo, no parecería que estuvieran huyendo. Más bien… parecía que sólo lo hacían para fastidiar.

En cuanto a los otros seis, bajaron, aunque los RRB no estaban muy seguros de hacerlo.

-Vengan, acompáñenme.- pidió el diminuto señor del gorro flotante. Los RRB y las PPG se miraron fijo unos instantes, pero siguieron al hombrecito a un lugar cercado por guardaespaldas.- Ahora sí, ¿podrían decirme de qué me perdí? Muchachos, ¿tienen otros tres hermanos?

-¡Claro que no, viejo!- respondió enseguida Butch, visiblemente alterado.

-Ya te habrías enterado, ¿no crees?- dijo Brick, con sarcasmo. A unos pasos las PowerPuff Girls estaban hechas una furia. Odiaban que trataran al Alcalde con tan poco respeto.

-Solo ignórelo, Alcalde. _Lo hago todos los días.-_ siseó Blossom, fulminando con la mirada a Brick, quien rodó los ojos.- En cuanto a los otros tres… bueno, tuvimos un inconveniente con el ave de hace una hora…

-¿Un inconveniente? ¿Cómo que un inconveniente?- preguntó el hombrecito sin entender.

-Pues verá, cuando pensamos que nos habíamos deshecho de esa cosa, su cabeza apareció de la nada y nos dijo algo de… de… ¿un regalito?- Bubbles volteó a ver a sus hermanas, no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Sí. Eso.- la apoyó Buttercup.- Luego explotó y… que yo recuerde, ahí aparecieron los Rowdy_Rush_ Boys.- concluyó la morena, bajando el tono en las últimas palabras.

-¡¿Rowdy_**Rush**_ Boys?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo los tres jóvenes y el Alcalde.

-¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma!- se quejaba Butch mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, molesto. Brick tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mueca de disgusto; Boomer tenía ambas manos en la cabeza y miraba hacia arriba, como si estuviera buscando una explicación para saber porqué el mundo lo odiaba tanto.

-Nadie dijo que fuera un nombre original.- dijo Buttercup, en lo que las otras asentían. El Alcalde mantuvo posición pensativa durante unos segundos y luego volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué más saben de ellos, chicas?

Entonces, los tres RRB voltearon a verlas fijo, junto con el Alcalde. Las tres sintieron el peso de las tres fuertes miradas de sus contrapartes sobre ellas, atravesándolas. Blossom suspiró, supo que ella tendría que ser la que hiciera algo. Así que, manteniendo la vista fija en el Alcalde y sin ver a Brick a los ojos, contestó:

-No mucho, en realidad. Sólo sé que el nombre del clon de Brick es Blaze.- respondió la pelirroja. Miró a sus hermanas, para que dijeran lo que sabían de los otros.

-El clon de Boomer se llama Brad.- dijo suave Bubbles.

-El de Butch es Brendan.- masculló Buttercup, con la vista fija en sus pies.

El Alcalde asintió y volvió a la pose pensativa, las PPG y los RRB se miraron por un segundo, sin saber qué planeaba el hombrecito. En ese momento, cuando iban a preguntarle, habló:

-Tal vez sea buena idea avisar a los ciudadanos de esto.- dijo.- Antes de que hagan sus propias conclusiones y haya más problemas.- dicho esto, emprendió marcha con los seis adolescentes pisándole los talones. Bubbles no entendió muy bien a qué se refería.

-¿A qué se refiere con "más problemas"?- inquirió la rubia. El Alcalde paró en seco, casi haciendo que los otros cayeran al suelo. El señor volteó a verlos.

-¿No lo vieron? El clon de Butch, Brendan si no me equivoco, salvó a Buttercup de un balazo.- todos, salvo Butch, abrieron los ojos como platos ante eso.

-¿Qué?- salió de la boca de la morena, que no cabía en el asombro.

-Así es, por eso digo que habrá más problemas...-decía el Alcalde. No quería decir lo siguiente, porque sabía que iba a causar una gran pelea, pero los seis jóvenes tenían que saberlo. Suspiró, y siguió.- Muchos de los habitantes creen que… que ustedes…

-¡Déjate de idioteces y dilo ya!- exigió Butch, recibiendo un golpazo en la cabeza por parte de Buttercup.- ¿¡Y eso por qué!?

-¡No le hables así, imbécil!- replicó ella, molesta.

-¿Y quién mierda eres tú para…?- pero antes de que pudieran concluir la pelea, el Alcalde los interrumpió.

-¡¿Quieren saberlo o no?!- exclamó. Los otros dos se fulminaron con la mirada por un segundo y se callaron.- Lo que ocurre es que ya media ciudad cree que los muchachos cambiaron de bando y… muy probablemente… que hay intereses amorosos de por medio.- lo último lo dijo bajo y rápido, de no ser porque los seis jóvenes eran súper humanos, tal vez no lo hubiesen escuchado.

Pero para la desgracia del Alcalde, sí lo hicieron.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- los seis gritaron al mismo tiempo, el horror pintado en sus rostros.

-¡Están locos! ¡Primero perro antes que estar con ésta!- dijo Butch despectivamente, señalando a Buttercup.

-¡'Ésta', tiene su nombre, idiota! ¡Y primero muerta y comida por los gusanos antes que _esto_!- bramó Buttercup, también señalando a Butch.

-¿¡Con la rubia descerebrada!? ¡Por favor!- exclamaba Boomer, caminando de un lado para otro con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Nunca de los nuncas! ¡Tengo que estar ciega para estar con él!- decía Bubbles, molesta.

-¡Ya, ya niños! ¡Vamos a solucionarlo ahora mismo! Que no les entre el pánico.- trataba de calmarlos el Alcalde.- Mientras estamos aquí, la señorita Bellum está aclarando todos. Por favor, todo estará bien.

El Alcalde intentaba persuadirlos de que todo estaría bien, pero no parecía tener mucho efecto. Los rubios y los morenos se habían calmado, y veían cómo sus líderes (quienes no habían hecho comentario alguno sobre lo otro) se mataban mutuamente con la mirada, ajenos a todo lo demás. Rojo vs. Rosa.

Butch y Buttercup veían a sus hermanos mayores con ansias, esperando que comenzara la pelea de una vez; mientras que los rubios los veían con algo de desconfianza, ya que una pelea iniciada por los verdes era normal, pero una pelea iniciada por los rojos podía ser peligrosa.

Siendo consciente de que si no actuaba pronto, todo terminará en desastre, el Alcalde decidió hablar:

-¡Momentito!- trató de calmar las aguas el alcalde o, en cualquier momento, todos empezarían a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra sin importarles nada.-… ¿Qué harán ahora con los clones?- no sabía cómo se le había ocurrido, pero ahora de verdad quería saber.- Sobre todo ustedes, niñas. Parece que los otros verdaderamente tienen otras intenciones… ¿Qué harán?

Esa pregunta dejó helados a los seis. Los rojos dejaron de fulminarse con los ojos y regresaron su atención a la realidad.

Las tres hermanas se miraron entre sí, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Los tres hermanos las miraban fijo, esperando la respuesta de las PPG. Es verdad. _¿Y ahora qué harán?_

* * *

_**Continuará… **_

_**¡TA DA! ¡LA EDICIÓN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO! **_

_**FIN DEL CAP, GENTE. Bueno, lo que sigue es lo que yo dije cuando lo publiqué por primera vez jeje~**_

_**Y… ¿Qué puedo decirles además de 'WOW ¿26 COMENTARIOS EN EL RPIMER CAPÍTULO?'? Jeje, me alegro de que les haya gustado.**_

_**Ok, éste cap no dice mucho, pero…. Es lo que hay xD **_

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos la próxima.**_

_***hoyo: en muchos países de Latino América, cuando uno se refiere al "hoyo" se refiere a la cárcel.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Agapito el Insufrible

_**¡Hola tanto tiempo!**_

_**¿Me extrañaron? Jojojo. Bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo cap.**_

_**¡Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

Cap 3: Notitas y una aparición extraña

-¡Ya sí! ¡La próxima lo mato! ¡Juro que lo asesino!- gritaba desaforada Blossom.

Las tres hermanas volaban en el cielo del atardecer hacia su casa, luego de 5 HORAS de discutir con los Rowdyruff Boys. ¿Por qué? Porque los señoritos las acusaron de ser la razón por la cual salieron esos 3 maniáticos (aparentemente sexópatas) de los _**RowdyRush Boys**_, según se hacían llamar. Luego, Butch hizo un comentario no muy adecuado para el momento: _'Soy demasiado sexy para ti, verdecita, acéptalo.'_ Y tras eso, un comentario **MUCHO MENOS APROPIADO **–QUE SERÁ MEJOR NO REPETIR- dicho por Buttercup, dio inicio a una pelea entre verdes. ¿Cómo resultó? En un empate.

**¿Y POR QUÉ TODO ESTO?**

Porque nuestra querida Buttercup no quiso decir qué le dijo el tal Brendan cuando estaban peleando contra los maleantes del Banco.

-¡Ya, Bloss! ¡Te tragarás un insecto! ¡Relájate!- intentaba tranquilizarla Burbuja. Aunque ella también pensaba hacer lo mismo con Boomer.

-¡Es que no lo aguanto! **¡LO DETESTO!** ¿¡Cómo haces tú para no arrancarle la cabeza a Boomer!- exclamó la pelirroja fúrica.

-Tres cosas: 1- ni que su cabeza le hiciese mucha falta, no la usa nunca. 2- Se llama autocontrol, Bloss. Y 3- ¿por qué estás tan callada Butter?- preguntó Bubbles, viendo a su hermana volar como perdida en la nebulosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- respondió la susodicha, volviendo a la realidad.

Las tres pararon en el acto.

-Que por qué estás tan callada. En serio, usualmente si nos quejamos de los RRB tú eres la primera en empezar.- refirió la pequeña.

-Oh… pues, no las estaba escuchando.- dijo la morena riendo nerviosamente, pasando un brazo por detrás de su nuca.

-Eso es grave.- comentó Blossom- Podría decirte que hasta le cuentas las pestañas a Butch para comenzar a maldecírselas _una por una_, ¿en qué te quedaste?

Silencio.

…..

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PENSABAS EN AQUEL CHICO!- gritó Bubbles, asustando a sus hermanas, y al no recibir respuesta, continuó- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Estabas pensando en él? ¡Por eso no querías decirnos qué te dijo! ¡Pero ahora sí, me lo dices! ¡YA!

-¡Ok, ok! ¡No me comas! ¡Y sí! ¡Estaba pensando en él!- y tras decir eso, un grito de alegría y un grito de sorpresa (**asco**) se hicieron presentes-¡…Pero no del modo que ustedes creen! Simplemente me preguntaba por qué….- y se calló. No pensaba decirle a sus hermanas que tenía la seria duda de por qué el clon exacto de Butch se sentía atraído (_por no decir otra cosa_) por ella. Y que, por alguna otra aun más extraña razón, ese hecho no le desagradaba… **tanto**.

-¿Por qué…?- la incitó la rubia.

-Nada en particular, no me hagan caso.- decía, mientras reía incómoda.

-Oh sí, claro que te hago caso. Me dices ya mismo porqué pensabas en él.- ordenó Blossom.- ¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de que me ocultas algo, ¿estoy loca?- agregó, para luego mirarla con acusación.

-¿Yo? Claro que no, ¿cómo crees? ¿Por qué razón les ocultaría algo que me dijo Brendan?- y se cacheteó internamente. Habló de más.

-Aguarda un minuto, que me mezclas cosas. Exactamente, ¿qué te dijo?- cuestionó la pelirroja.

-No me obliguen a decirlo en voz alta.- pidió Buttercup.- Imagínense ustedes. Por ejemplo…. A ver…. Tú, Bubbles. ¿Qué clase de _indirectas bastante directas_ te dicen los muchachos de la escuela?

-Pues bastantes, no sabría decirte. Veamos… están las populares, que en su mayoría son bastante pervertidas…-pero antes de seguir, la morena la interrumpió.

-Pues bueno. Eso.- trató de dar por finalizado la morena. No quería entrar en detalles.

-Oh, bueno. Tranquila, usualmente dicen esas cosas pero jamás las hacen… Ya sabes, 'perro que ladra no muerde'.- dijo la rubia, tranquila.

-En ese caso, mejor vámonos a casa, necesito una ducha caliente y de lo ser posible, un helado de fresa.- declaró Blossom. Y así, las tres hermanas llegaron a su casa.

* * *

-Repíteme qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.- pidió el rubio, sobrevolando la ciudad con sus hermanos mayores.

-Por última vez, Boomer. Estamos buscando a las tres copias baratas.- dijo Brick harto de repetirlo. Y luego, el pequeño recibió un zape por parte del moreno.

-¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- reclamó el muchacho de ojos azules al golpeador.

-Quería ver si con eso te acomodaba las neuronas.- respondió ese simplemente.

-…Y creo que se las desacomodaste del todo.- completó el pelirrojo, causando una estrepitosa carcajada del mediano, y una mirada nada amigable de su hermano menor.

-Como sea, creo que esto es una estupidez. Llevamos cuánto, ¿dos horas volando la ciudad? Sí, más o menos. Y no hemos visto ni a uno de ellos. ¿Podemos volver? Estoy harto de hacer esto.- trató de persuadir Boomer a los mayores.

-Sí, como sea. No puedo creer que diré esto, pero tienes razón Boomer. Ya mañana veremos qué hacemos.- dijo Brick. Y los tres dieron vuelta en el acto, sin percatarse de que no estaban solos ahí arriba.

* * *

**Al día siguiente, en la clase de Literatura**

Medio mundo estaba dormido sobre su pupitre, olvidando de escuchar la aburrida lectura del anciano al que tenían la desgracia de llamar 'profesor'.

Blossom, por ejemplo, estaba tratando de prestar atención y no quedarse dormida ella también. No había tenido una buena noche, tras pensar en aquel joven pelirrojo y… _en el otro_. De hecho, tuvo un sueño muy perturbador…

¡_Plim_!

Una bolita de papel había golpeado su nuca. Volteó y se encontró con la mirada insistente de Buttercup a unos pupitres de distancia.

Tomó el papelito y leyó:

'¿Mucho en qué pensar?' Suspiró. No le había contado a sus hermanas, y no pensaba hacerlo.

'No, no demasiado. ¿Tú?' Y la arrojó de vuelta.

'Sí, un poco.' Se sorprendió de leer eso.

'¿En qué, si se puede saber?'

'Pues… No sé, supongo que en lo mismo que Bubbles, tú y yo'

'Creo saber a qué te refieres, pero prefiero no profundizar sobre ello.'

Bubbles: '¿Pueden parar ya con las notitas? Me están poniendo nerviosa.'

Buttercup: 'Vamos, Bub, únete a la conversación.'

Blossom: 'Cualquier cosa es mejor que oír a Higgins, y mira que la que lo dice soy yo.'

Buttercup: '¿Te sientes bien? ¿¡QUIÉN ERES Y QUÉ LE HICISTE A BLOSS!'

Blossom: 'Exagerada. En serio, me ahorraría tiempo simplemente comprando el libro.'

Bubbles: 'Tienes razón pero, cuénteme. ¿De qué hablaban?'

Blossom: 'De nada interesante, simplemente de lo que ocurrió ayer.'

Bubbles: 'Ah, eso… Yo no los he visto más. ¿Creen que hayan desaparecido?'

Buttercup: 'Ojala hayan muerto.'

Blossom: '¡BUTTERCUP! ¿Cómo dices tal cosa?'

Buttercup: 'Si tú estabas pensando lo mismo que yo, Bloss.'

Blossom: '…Sí, quizá. Pero no con respecto a la misma persona.'

Buttercup: '¿A quién, entonces?'

Blossom: 'Al hermano mayor de tu contraparte. Denominémosle… Agapito el Insufrible.'

Bubbles: '¿Agapito el Insufrible?... Oh, ya entendí.'

Butch: 'Las acusaré con el profesor sino dejan de lanzarse papelitos.'

Buttercup: 'Hablando de Roma, el burro se asoma.'

Brick: '¿Agapito el insufrible? ¿Es en serio?'

Buttercup: '¿Y a ustedes quién los llamó?'

Butch: 'Si hablan de mí en una nota de papel, tengo todo el derecho del mundo de meterme.'

Buttercup: 'Puedes meterte todo ese derecho en tu enorme…'

Bubbles: 'Bueno, mejor no dejarla acabar esa frase….'

Boomer: 'Cobarde'

Bubbles: '¡Claro que no! No quiero que se empiecen a lanzar sillas si yo estoy de por medio.'

Boomer: 'Por eso mismo, cobarde.'

Brick: 'Rosita está asustada. Miedosa.'

Blossom: 'Tu madre. No gastaré tinta en ti, es todo.'

Brick: 'Exacto. Porque tienes miedo de responder.'

Butch: 'Buttercup, te ha crecido el trasero.'

…

Bubbles: 'Te dije que iba a arrojarle la silla.'

Blossom: 'Lástima que no le pegó a Brick.'

Brick: 'Leí eso.'

Blossom: 'Era la idea, Agapito el Insufrible.'

Butch: 'Amargada.'

Buttercup: 'Retrasado.'

Brick: 'Se te podría haber ocurrido mejor nombre, Blossy, y luego te haces llamar la más inteligente.'

Butch: 'Petarda.'

Buttercup: 'Infeliz.'

Bubbles: '¿Van a seguir mucho tiempo?'

Boomer: 'Cállate, no arruines la diversión.'

Bubbles: 'No te estaba hablando a ti.'

Butch: 'Trasero de elefante.'

Buttercup: 'Señor Gatillazo.'

Butch: '¿Tú como sabes eso?'

Buttercup: '¡SI SERÁS! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡A BUTCH NO SE LE LEVANTA!'

…

Bubbles: 'Dile a tu hermano que no le tire sillas a mi hermana.'

Boomer: 'Dile a tu hermana que no hacía falta que tocara el tema de la impotencia de Butch.'

Butch: '¡SOLO FUE UNA VEZ! ¿SÍ? ESTOY COMO UN TORO ¡CUANDO QUIERAS TE LO DEMUESTRO! Y tú, Utonio, me vas a pedir piedad porque vas a pensar que es demasiado…'

Bubbles: '¡De acuerdo! ¡Creo que se entendió! No sigas, por favor'

Buttercup: 'Tranquilo, Him, hay medicamentos para eso. Mi abuelo los toma.'

Butch: 'Muérete de cáncer.'

Brick: 'Como sea, creo que te haría bien afrontar que soy mejor que tú, rosita.'

Blossom: 'Y creo que a ti te haría bien un golpe en la cabeza. Sabes perfectamente que soy mejor que tú en absolutamente TODO. Sobre todo, sabes que soy más inteligente que tú.'

Brick: 'A veces lo dudo. Pero da igual, sé que me extrañarías. No tendrías a nadie a quien seguirle el ejemplo.'

Blossom: 'Te extrañaría tanto como a un grano en el trasero.'

Brick: 'Seguramente los tienes.'

…

Bubbles: las sillas deberían contar como arma blanca no mortífera.

Boomer: '¿Brick está inconsciente?'

Buttercup: 'Aish, Butch. Si el soldadito no funciona nos ponemos de mal humor, ¿no?'

Bubbles: 'Creo que el profesor Higgins se ha dado cuenta.'

Boomer: 'Rubia, no seas aguafiestas.'

Butch: 'No me jodas, pompas pomposas'

Bubbles: 'Es que es en serio. Y no me llames 'rubia', ¿quieres?'

Boomer: 'Así te llaman los idiotas de tus seguidores. ¿Cuánto les cobras la hora?'

Bubbles: 'No me obligues a cometer un asesinato. Y TE TENGO NOTICIAS. Me dan igual absolutamente todos ellos.'

Boomer: 'Claro que te dan igual, esperas a que sea yo el que te vaya a buscar a hacer _otras cosas_.'

Bubbles: 'Preferiría tener una cena romántica con Higgins antes que hacer _otras cosas_ contigo.'

Blossom: 'Hablando de él, ahí viene….'

Buttercup: '¿Todavía triste por tus problemas de horizontalidad?

Butch: 'Tu problema es que…'

Y sí, obviamente luego de eso, el profesor tomó la notita y la leyó en voz alta a todo el curso, que se partía de la risa, mientras que los otros cinco, querían ser tragados por la tierra. Y digo cinco, porque uno de ellos estaba inconciente, pero no le agradó nada saber lo que había ocurrido cuando despertó a medio sermón.

Y sí, también recibieron un castigo luego de que acabara la hora. Aunque Bubbles… bueno, a ella le tocó la peor parte luego de que el profesor la tomara por separado y le preguntara si _realmente_ quería salir con él.

…

-¡No huyas, cobarde!- gritaba como loca Bubbles, mientras perseguía a Boomer con un palo de hockey en la mano. ¿Por qué lo perseguía? Porque por culpa suya, Higgins le había puesto el doble de tarea por haberle '**faltado el respeto en esa notita**' (cosa que no es cierto, le puso el doble de tarea porque lo rechazó cuando la invitó a salir).

Mientras, Boomer huía de ella riendo hasta casi no poder respirar.

-¡Culpa tuya por ser sexy, Bubbly!- le gritó Buttercup, también riendo a lo loco por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-¡Ya sí! ¡EMPIEZA A CORRER TU TAMBIÉN!- e inició la nueva persecución.

Blossom suspiró, sus hermanas estaban locas. Pero aun así las quería.

-Imagino que ese suspiro es por mí.

Y una sombra muy conocida se presentó detrás de una espantada Blossom.

-¡Tú…!

* * *

_**Y continuará.**_

_**¡TA DA!**_

_**¿Qué opinan? ¿Muy malo? ¿Deja poco que desear? ¿Por qué no pones cosas más interesantes, que a nadie le interesan las notitas que se mandan en clase? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS CELOS?**_

_**Pues bien, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes a partir del próximo cap al que llamaré: Castigo.**_

_**En él… pues, no les adelantaré nada. Pero les aseguro que será genial. Yo ya lo amo de solo imaginármelo. Pero si tienen sugerencias, las acepto.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Castigo

_**¡Hey, everybody!**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? **_

_**¡PUES YO PARA EL DEMONIO, ME TIENEN DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ CON LOS EXÁMENES Y LAS TAREAS, Y LAS PRESENTACIONES FORMALES Y ARG! ¡NO LO SOPORTABA MÁS! Gracias al cielo estoy en las vacaciones de invierno, un pequeño descanso para mi cerebro, pero pretendo explotarlas al máximo para hacerles una buena entrega, lo juro.**_

_**Bueno, aquí va el cap:**_

* * *

Cap 4: Castigo

_Brick POV _

Y todos se detuvieron en el momento.

-¿¡Tú de nuevo!- grité ¿Este sujeto otra vez? ¿¡**Bromean**!

-Seguro me extrañaste, preciosa.- Maldito bastardo ignora-gente. ¿Y cómo que 'preciosa'? Aparte de plagio, _es cegatón_, grandioso, las tiene todas.

-Lo que digas…- Pero golpéalo ya, mujer, _¿qué estás esperando?_

-Wow, estamos de mal humor, linda… ¿se puede saber qué te ocurrió?- ¿Sonrisa de medio lado? ¡OYE, ESA ES MÍA! ¡Me debes el copyright, infeliz! Aunque me la pagarías ya con largarte de aquí…

-Larga historia, poco tiempo. Algún día te la contaré, pero por el momento: me largo. ¡Bubbles, Buttercup! ¡Vámonos ya!- eso último lo dijo un poco más fuerte, _pfff, maldita cobarde_. Las otras dos sólo asintieron y la siguieron, pero el que es igual a Boomer se interpuso en el camino de Bubbles…

-¿Con que yéndote sin saludar? ¿Dónde están los modales de heroína?- preguntó a modo 'galante'… Rayos, es **tan** igual a Boomer… juraría que es él si no supiese que mi hermano está aquí al lado mío _a punto de vomitar_ en éste instante.

-Y-Yo… p-pues…- La niña está paralizada, ése sujeto se le está acercando demasiado… Esto es perturbador, es tan igual a Boomer…

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? Sí, tengo ése efecto en las mujeres.- _Perdóname_, Romeo, ni que fueses la gran cosa.

-Ésa frase me suena conocida…- escuché decir a Buttercup a un par de metros mío, mirando a Butch.

-No compares, verdecita, de mí es comprensible.-muy bien Butch, aprendes bien.

-Créele, bonita. Es igual a mí, tiene derecho a decirlo.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Brendan apareció de detrás del árbol en el que Buttercup estaba apoyada viendo todo, la rodeó por lo hombros, produciendo que la susodicha se tensara al contacto.

-_Wo, wo, wo_... Alto ahí. Primero que nada **CORRECIÓN:** _Tú_ eres el que es igual a mí, no al revés. Dos:… ¿se puede saber _qué haces_?- finalizó un poco asqueado al ver lo que el otro muchacho hacía.

-¿Qué? No me digas que eres gay…-finalizó con una sobreactuada cara de sorpresa. Buttercup rió levemente al comentario.

-Ya sí…- y se preparó para lanzársele encima y acabar con él. Pero antes de hacer nada, la morena habló.

-Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a ver cómo se golpean, pero tengo que irme. Ahora.- y de un ágil movimiento, se deshizo del abrazo de Brendan para acercarse a sus hermanas, las cuales aprovecharon anterior la distracción de Blaze y Brad para alejarse lenta y disimuladamente del lugar.- _Cof__, __cof__…_ _huyamos__… __cof__, __cof_.- Y así, las tres PPG salieron en plan de huída despavorida, dejando atrás a los otros seis RRB.

-¿Nos siguen?- preguntó Bubbles echando una rápida mirada hacia atrás.

-No, es más, los RRB… los originales, se han ido.- señaló Buttercup, cuando las tres se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial del lugar del cual habían huido cual ratón de un gato… uno muy, EXTREMADAMENTE provocador.

-¿No creen que esto es un poco extraño? La verdad… me siento algo extraña cuando Brad se acerca a mí, es como si Boomer fuese el que….- pero Bubbles no se animó a completar la frase, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado segura de lo que iba a decir.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Vámonos.- se limitó a decir Blossom, tras seguir volando con sus hermanas rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Los Rowdyruff Boys volaban rápidamente hacia la guarida de Him, un lugar un tanto tétrico de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, barrios que la gente normal no solía frecuentar. Por fuera, el lugar parecía ser un edificio abandonado, pero por dentro era absolutamente todo lo contrario. Por dentro, era como estar en una mansión de locos, un poco al estilo de los Locos Adams, pero también muy similar al de un hotel 5 estrellas. Hacían lo que querían, cuando querían y cómo querían, les gustaba vivir allí. Gozaban de una libertad muy tentadora, pero a la vez peligrosa, ya que sabían bien que las tentaciones podrían llevarlos a lugares desconocidos que no querían visitar.

Cada cual se fue a su habitación, sin demasiadas ganas de nada.

Brick lo primero que hizo al llegar fue quitarse su camiseta y arrojarse sobre su cama boca arriba, con ambos brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Estaba enojado. Él hacía gala de ser un estratega muy capaz, un implacable criminal y por sobre todas las cosas, un genio incomprendido. Pero últimamente algo rondaba su cabeza, algo que él _no podía_ entender.

Una sensación desagradable le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que veía al maldito desgraciado de su clon. Aquel sujeto podría sacarlo de sus casillas mucho más rápido que Butch y Boomer cuando hacían tonterías. Esa mirada pedante, su actitud ególatra y aquel semblante retador lo ponían realmente neurótico. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Impotencia, acaso? **Jamás**. _Jamás de los jamases_ se sentiría inferior a ése sujeto. ¿Miedo…? No, tampoco… pero sin embargo, muy similar.

Pero si era miedo, ¿miedo a qué?

_Blossom._

Su imagen pasó inmediatamente por su cabeza por unos segundos. Se sacudió. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver ella en todo esto? Sí, se notaba que el tal Blaze tenía cierto interés por Blossom. ¿Pero y a él qué? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle eso? Es más, ¿lo hacía?

Sí, definitivamente lo hacía. Se sentía extraño cuando veía a aquel sujeto acercarse demasiado a la pelirroja, era como verse reflejado en un espejo. Lo cual era perturbante. MUCHO. Su reputación sería enviada al demonio con eso.

¡SU REPUTACIÓN! ¡HE AHÍ LA RESPUESTA!

Claro, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? Su gran problema era el qué dirán, qué dirán de él. Ya que cualquiera podría confundirlo con Blaze. **LLEGARÍAN A PENSAR QUE ERA EL QUIEN….** ¿Quién qué? ¿El que besaba a Blossom? Ya lo había hecho, una vez.

* * *

_Flashback_

_-¡Ole, rosita!- se mofó Brick mientras Blossom clavaba su bola de energía en el asfalto. Estaban en una pelea en el medio de la ciudad, donde los RRB habían provocado una colisión de autos deportivos._

_-¡Defiéndete!- le ordenó la chica, mientras seguía atacándolo de forma ágil. El muchacho rió y la siguió esquivando._

_Llevaban así un buen rato, tanto que ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo. A Brick ya se le estaba empezando a complicar esquivar a Blossom, aunque ella también estaba cansada, así que decidió hacer algo más divertido._

_-Vamos, niña líder. Atrápame si puedes.- y se echó a volar hacia el bosque. En un momento dio un leve vistazo hacia su izquierda, confirmando que la pelirroja lo seguía hecha una furia. Rió. Mala idea. Blossom no estaba en su día, por lo cual se lanzó directo hacia el chico, haciendo que cayeran sobre una de las colinas del boque de Townsville._

_Rodaron colina abajo unos 3 metros y luego se detuvieron. Brick había quedado encima de Blossom, la cual estaba agitada y tener al RRB arriba no hacía más que dificultarle la respiración._

_-Quítate…-le pidió inhalando aire con dificultad, Brick podía sentirlo en la nuca; pero él no estaba TAN cansado._

_-¿Debería?- la retó, y aunque lo que hacía al decirle eso era molestarla, él se hallaba bastante cómodo en aquella posición. Blossom era suave, olía bien y –aunque sonara raro- era muy cómoda, tranquilamente podía dormir sobre ella._

_-Sí, deberías…- respondió la pelirroja ya un poco menos agitada, pero aun así incómoda ya que muy a su pesar, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para alejarlo. Brick apoyó su peso en sus codos mientras que con cada mano sostenía las de la chica, se irguió sólo lo suficiente para ver su rostro a no más de cinco centímetros del suyo. _

_-Vamos, Blossy, __oblígame__.- volvió a retarla. La chica se había quedado pasmada, miraba al pelirrojo directo a los ojos. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, y era algo… extraño, pero sin embargo, no era del todo… __**desagradable**__.- Já, ni fuerzas para luchar tienes… Acéptalo, estás a mí merced._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pero Brick no la estaba escuchando, estaba muy distraído mirando fijamente los labios de Blossom. Que se movieron de manera sugestiva al decir la frase anterior. Tan naturales, tan frescos… tan tentadores. Sonrió de forma malévola.- ¿Qué tanto me ves?- la miró sin borrar la sonrisa- ¿Qué…? No. __**No**__. No y __**no**__, __**no**__ lo harás._

_Y no hizo falta más que eso, para que el muchacho desobedeciera las órdenes de su contraparte y se zambullera directo a la boca de la PPG. Blossom quedó petrificada, no sabía que hacer. No se podía mover, por lo tanto, no podría moverlo a él tampoco. ¿Qué más hacer más que esperar? No haría nada. Nada. Nada de nada. Jamás. Unos segundos más tarde, esos 'nadas' comenzaban a hacérseles difícil de mantener. Es que Brick besaba TAN bien, no era nada delicado, pero eso lo volvía más atrayente. El RRB se separó de ella a pocos milímetros para decirle:_

_-Vamos, mujer… si no puedes vencerme en una lucha… tengamos una pelea… bucal.- y siguió. Entonces, Blossom se dijo ¿por qué no? Y correspondió del mismo modo que él a aquella extraña riña. Se mordieron el uno al otro varias veces, era una caricia delirantemente deliciosa; Brick tomó coraje y metió su lengua en la boca de la PPG, la cual lo recibió sorprendida, pero siguió con su juego. Peleó durante varios segundos con la suave lengua de Blossom, hasta que el oxígeno los obligó a separarse. Ambos estaban nuevamente con las respiraciones entrecortadas, mezclándose debido a la pica distancia que había entre ellos. _

_Brick la miró a los ojos, la PPG parecía algo acalorada, así que se limitó a sonreír maquiavélicamente de nuevo y decir 'Gané', para luego soltarla e irse volando a la velocidad de la luz._

* * *

Cada vez que Blossom recordaba eso, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, aunque no sabía muy bien si eso era malo o bueno. Se supone que debería haberle desagradado besar a Brick, pero en realidad… no lo había hecho para nada.

Había besado a muchachos antes que a él claro, pero… besar a un RRB fue la cosa más tentadoramente peligrosa que había hecho en su vida. Se sintió muy atraída por cruzar el borde del camino que siempre había seguido. Se sintió… bien. Pudo sentir claramente la adrenalina correrle por las venas, era una sensación única.

**¡PERO NO PODÍA HABERLA SENTIDO CON BRICK HIM! **_**SIMPLEMNTE**_**NO PODÍA**.

Lo conocía desde los 5 años, por el amor de Dios, jamás había sentido nada más por él además de un _fastidio monumental_.

Se levantó del taburete de la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua para tratar de calmarse. La concentración se le había ido al demonio como para poder seguir estudiando. Pero seguía enfadada consigo misma, ¿cómo podía estar pensando en Brick Him en esos momentos?

Se fijó en la hora. Ya eran las once, bostezó. Así que decidió prepararse para irse a dormir, ya mañana con la mente más clara podría pensar bien en el asunto.

* * *

_Al día siguiente, ya en clase_

Bubbles miraba hacia afuera. Estaba tan aburrida, detestaba la clase de Física. Había decidido que NUNCA seguiría una carrera que tuviese que ver con ella, y estaba segura de que Boomer tampoco.

_Boomer._

Rayos, él otra vez. Ya bastante tenía con todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en él justo en ése momento? Bufó. Anoche había soñado con él. Es más, había soñado que él _peleaba por ella_ con Brad.

Y esos, justamente, eran los sueños que la hacían dudar de su salud mental. Quizá debería consultar con el psicólogo escolar. Debía estar pasando por una crisis mental. **Un colapso**. Sí, seguramente era eso.

¿Pero por qué se había levantado feliz? ¿¡POR QUÉ! No por eso, seguro. _DECIDIDAMENTE_ no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Boomer Him.

-¡Señor Him! ¡Gracias por dignarse a venir a visitarnos!- habló la profesora con un sarcasmo extremo en su voz. El rubio sonrió juguetonamente y procedió a entrar al salón como si nada. Se volteó y dijo:

-No hay de que.- y le guiñó un ojo, dejando a la profesora pasmada ¿o aturdida? Ambas. Ésta sacudió levemente la cabeza y trató de seguir con la clase. Bubbles lo miró con la boca abierta, no _podía creer_ que acabara de hacer eso, él simplemente se rió levemente y siguió caminando pasando al lado de ella. La rubia rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, aquel chico era **incorregible**. Sintió el banco de atrás moverse.

**Oh no**. _Por favor __no_.

Sintió varios mechones de su cabello ser halados muy levemente, como si estuviesen jugando con ellos.

**Oh sí**. No se equivocó. _Boomer se había sentado tras ella_.

-¿Celosa, rubia?- le preguntó en un susurro al oído.

-Ya quisieras.- replicó molesta la PPG mientras que con un movimiento de la cabeza le quitaba al chico sus mechones de cabello.

Pero el RRB volvió a tomarlos entre sus dedos, y siguió con lo que se había quedado.

Bubbles suspiró, ése iba a ser un laaargo día.

* * *

Maldita sea la Filosofía, maldito sea Platón, maldito sea el viejo Morgan que tenía por profesor, maldita sea la hora en la que se levantó, maldita sea la escuela, maldito sea Butch Him, Malditos sean sus ronquidos que no la dejan dormir a ella **¡Y AÚN MÁS MALDITO SEA EL VIEJO MORGAN QUE NO LO ESCUCHABA!**

Pateó con fuerza la silla del moreno, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara y casi cayera de su silla.

-¿Cuál es tu endemoniado problema, mujer?- le recriminó el joven de ojos verdes a Buttercup que no dejaba de reír.

-Pues que no me dejabas dormir, zopenco.- respondió ésta, irritada al recordar el problema anterior.

-Maldita sea, ya me has despabilado. ¡Ya no tengo sueño!- la miró, sonrió- Pues tendré que entretenerme con algo más.

Buttercup alzó una ceja en señal de desconfianza. No entendía a qué se refería ése chico. Butch sonrió de medio lado y extendió su mano por debajo del pupitre y tocó la parte superior del muslo de la chica por encima de la falda.

Buttercup se levantó hecha una furia del banco, dispuesta a descuartizar a aquel maldito pervertido ahí y ahora. Pero, para suerte el moreno sonó el timbre de salida. Butch salió corriendo cual cordero escapando del matadero, reía al ver la cara de indignación de la chica.

Pero antes de lograr salir, el profesor Higgins –_o el viejo del demonio, según él_- lo interceptó en la entrada.

-Señor Him, lamento informarle que tanto usted como la señorita Utonio tienen que cumplir hoy su castigo.- Buttercup y él intercambiaron miradas y bufaron. **No tenían otra opción**.

Los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls caminaban hacia el salón de castigos, sin mirarse, sin hablarse, tratando de ignorarse mutuamente casi hasta el punto en el que parecía que: el sólo hecho de hacerle entender al otro que pretendían ignorarse hasta casi poder creer que no estaban ahí, se había vuelto tan crucial como el mismo aire para respirar (_estos muchachos son un poco exagerados_).

Llegaron del mismo modo.

-Bienvenidos señores, señoritas.- saludó cordialmente el profesor. Miró detenidamente a cada quién. Brick y Blossom parecían tratar de no perder la cordura y mostrarse fríos y serios hasta que explotasen. Buttercup y Butch trataban de parecer indiferentes a la situación, intentando demostrarse el uno al otro que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo. Mientras que Bubbles y Boomer parecía que competían para ver quién parecía más aburrido y desinteresado. Y lo decidió.- Muy bien, su castigo de hoy será simple: Brick, Blossom, ustedes irán a la biblioteca a organizar los libros que los estudiantes dejan mal puestos.- ambos se miraron, asintieron y se fueron al mismo paso sin decir una palabra.- Butch, Buttercup, ustedes irán a recoger y guardar los utencillos de los equipos deportivos, como pelotas y eso –los susodichos se miraron con duda _'__¿utencillos?__ Sé bienvenido al siglo 21, viejo'_ pensaron, se miraron con desprecio y se fueron.- Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, jóvenes, irán a limpiar y ordenar su salón.- estos, a diferencia de los otros no se miraron, no nada, sólo se marcharon.

* * *

_Castigo de Brick y Blossom_

-Sabes que puedes volar, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Brick luego de veinte minutos sin intercambiar palabra alguna con la chica. La estaba viendo subida a una escalera organizando unos libros.

Ella se volteó a verlo.

-A diferencia de ti, yo prefiero guardar mis poderes para algo realmente importante.- dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía ordenando los libros en los estantes.

-Lo dices como si en algún momento se te fueran a agotar.- comentó Brick mientras seguía tratando de ordenar una pila en orden alfabético.

-Qué se yo. Será que sé cómo medirme, conozco mis límites.- respondió ella, escuchando una fuerte risotada de su contraparte.

-¿**Límites**? ¿**Medirte**? Por favor, Blossy.- de un golpe, Blossom lo tuvo frente a ella, muy cerca. Acto que provocó que casi se cayera de la escalera, de no ser porque él la había tomado por la cintura, para evitarlo.

Maldijo a su espalda de niña sin fuerza, que involuntariamente se había arqueado justo en el lugar por el que el chico la tenía sujetada. La miró a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo. Se miraron de una forma profunda y fija, casi sin pestañear.

Blossom veía a través de los ojos de color sangre del chico, podía detectar claramente la picardía, pero sin embargo no de la mala, en sus ojos y… _rayos_, ahí estaba _**ésa sensación**_ otra vez.

Brick, por el contrario, analizaba la profunda y brillante mirada rosa de la chica, la sorpresa se veía clara, pero si miraba bien… también podía ver claro aquel detalle de emoción, no, emoción no, otra cosa pero… ¿qué? Y… demonios, otra vez…

-¿Lo ves? Ni ahora mismo puedes medirte.- trató de controlar la situación el pelirrojo.

-¿De qué hablas, hombre? Eres tú el que no me suelta…- dijo ella, tratando de sonar indignada, cosa que no salió, por el contrario, sonó apagado, como con timidez.

-¿De veras quieres que te suelte?- preguntó él sonriendo de medio lado, ella enrojeció levemente. Claro que no quería.

Brick sonrió con arrogancia, amaba molestarla con eso. Pero bajó la vista un poco, para verle los labios… hacía bastante que ninguna chica le daba una respuesta tan salvaje y perfecta como lo había hecho ella. Blossom lo notó y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía de lo que ése chico era capaz…

* * *

_Castigo de Butch y Buttercup_

Buttercup estaba organizando las raquetas de tenis en tres columnas por nivel de intensidad. Butch estaba terminando de guardar las cosas pesadas, como cajones y demás en el closet de afuera del gimnasio.

-Te tomas demasiado tiempo para hacer las cosas, verdecita. Así no saldrás más de aquí.- decía mientras terminaba de meter algunas bolsas de pelotas en el mismo closet.

Buttercup lo miró, miró hacia el campo y comenzó a reír.

-De acuerdo, lo que digas…- y siguió riendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca?- la miraba extrañado, pero tenía una gran curiosidad: seguramente él había hecho algo chistoso y no se dio cuenta.

-Nada, nada. Sólo que eres un imbécil si no te has dado cuenta.- comentó mientras seguía con las raquetas.

Ése fue el colmo, la había hecho. Butch metió la última bolsa de pelotas de mala gana, cerró la puerta con el pie y se fue caminando directo hacia ella, la mió a los ojos y le preguntó:

-Explícate.

-Vamos, Him. Adivina.- lo retó. Tomó la pila de raquetas, la cual no era demasiado alta, y la llevó hasta el mismo closet en el que el RRB había metido todas las cosas. Las acomodó en un estante y salió con una enorme sonrisa triunfal. Butch la seguía mirando sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Te digo que no sé.

-Bueno, ya que veo que eres lento te diré mi gran secreto: mientras yo estaba tan ocupada con las raquetas, te dejé a ti haciendo el resto del trabajo.- se acercó rápidamente, y le golpeó la frente con el dedo índice. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- ¡Si serás imbécil!- y continuó riendo.

Butch la miró totalmente enfadado.

-Ya sí, niña. Ya la has hecho. Te voy a matar.- y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Para matarme, primero tienes que atraparme.- y aún atacada de la risa, salió volando a toda velocidad.

Butch no estaba de humor, así que salió volando tras ella hecho una furia. Buttercup volaba la terraza del edificio principal de la escuela.

Butch la seguía hecho una furia por donde iba ella. Aunque de la nada, mientras la veía volar, se puso a pensar… Esa chica, por más que el jamás, JAMÁS lo fuese a admitir, le caía bien. Era simpática, enojona, distraída y lo que más le gustaba: mordaz. A veces pensaba que se pasaba la noche en vela pensando esas crueles formas de contestarle, porque algunas parecían ya hasta pensadas con anterioridad. Y aunque también quisiese negárselo a sí mismo, la chica no era fea, por el contrario.

Pero… _era su enemiga desde los 5 años_, con un demonio, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿**Estaba mal de la cabeza**? ¿Tanto juntarse con Boomer le hacía mal? Ella es la niña buena, ÉL el chico malo. **MEEEECK** _**COMBINACIÓN PELIGROSA**_, NO funciona. NO pasaría. Cliché barato.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Eso no debería ser algo que pudiese siquiera pensar. ¿EL Y ELLA JUNTOS? JÁ. Ni de chiste… ¿o sí?

* * *

_Castigo de Bubbles y Boomer_

Bubbles y Boomer aún no habían llegado a su salón, es que, justamente, su salón no era el más cercano de toda la escuela. A veces se preguntaban porqué no instalaban un elevador, unas escaleras eléctricas, o algo que hiciese que no bajaran de peso cada vez que debían ir a clase.

_¡Ah!_ ¡Por fin habían llegado! Pero…

_Oh…_ parecía que el personal de limpieza se les había adelantado.

**¡Pues buenas noticias!**

-Si ya está, creo que no hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí.- dijo Bubbles tímidamente para tratar de romper un poco el hielo.

-Es cierto, yo me largo…- dijo Boomer, volteándose ya listo para irse. Pero la PPG lo detuvo.

-Aguarda, si te vas ahora el profesor nos pondrá a hacer otra cosa… quédate un segundo, para que no sea tan sospechoso.- el RRB la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado plantada en el rostro.

-Bueno, rubia… si querías que me quedara contigo no es necesario mentir.- y se postró frente a ella, casi sin distancia entre ellos. Le llevaba media –y un poco más- cabeza a su enemiga, podía oler perfectamente la fragancia a el shampoo que usaba… como a frutas… era un aroma muy tentador… Todo en Bubbles Utonio era **tentador**. Él no era tan atrevido como sus hermanos pero tampoco era un Santo.

Está bien, la niña era su enemiga, pero tendría que estar ciego como para no ver que era una chica de lo más atractiva. Pero y qué hay con eso, a él no le importa. Simplemente se divierte viendo la reacción de ella cuando él hace esas cosas. Bubbles no se atreve a verle a la cara, pero tampoco puede apartarse porque tiene un pupitre detrás de ella.

Lo que sea, él hacía todo lo que hacia por diversión y punto.

_Ring_

-La línea de emergencia…

-¿Alcalde?- atendió la rubia.

_-¡Niñas! ¡Los Rowdyruff Boys están haciendo líos otra vez!_

-¿Qué…? Pero no puede ser ellos…- y automáticamente pensó: Brad.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡FIN DEL CAPÍTULO!**_

_**¡LO SÉ, LO SÉ! SIGLOS DE LOS SIGLOS AMÉN QUE NO ACTUALIZO. MIL DISCULPAS.**_

_**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.**_

_**Soy un ser humano despreciable, perdón otra vez.**_

_**En fin, ¿qué les pareció el cap? Ya sé, ya sé. Se esperaba más. Pero mi gran deseo en éste cap era que ya los muchachitos comenzaran a fijarse más detenidamente en las chicas, aunque sea un poco. No admitirán nada hasta dentro de un laaaaaargo tiempo. ¡Pero eso no significa que no habrá nada en el medio, se los prometo!**_

_**¿Qué opinaron de las escenas de las parejas? Como verán, lo que quiero intentar hacer es darle lugar a TODAS las parejas, aunque claro, la que tiene prioridad por ser la pareja principal es la de Brick y Blossom, pero bueno. Las otras dos no se quedarán atrás.**_

_**Bueno, muchachos, yo me despido.**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Se acepta cualquier cosa!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Y ya metiste la pata

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A floresilla329 POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS EN OCTUBRE. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FLOR-NEE! ¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!**

* * *

_**¡Hola! Jojo, ¿qué tal tanto tiempo?**_

_**No me asesinen, las explicaciones están más abajo. ¡Nos leemos!**_

_**¡Ah! Y a pedido de una persona, la cual parecía un poco confundida por esto de los clones… Pues, les dejo esto, para que se aclaren todas las dudas posibles:**_

_**CONTRAPARTES: -Izquierda: RowdyRuff Boys; Derecha: RowdyRush Boys-**_

_**Brick Him – Blaze Rough**_

_**Butch Him – Brendan Rough**_

_**Boomer Him – Brad Rough**_

_**-Acabo de inventor los apellidos-**_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Y ya metiste la pata…_

_Normal POV_

Las tres siluetas, rosa, verde y celeste, cruzaron el cielo a la velocidad de la luz, dejando sus deberes de la escuela a los tres **RowdyRuff Boys**, los cuales se quedaron en estados algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Calamitosos? Sí, más o menos _calamitosos_. Si mal no habían escuchado, los **Rowdy**_**Rush**_** Boys** _estaban al acecho_… Y para colmo, estaban haciendo lo que MÁS LES GUSTABA HACER A ELLOS:

_Causar líos._

Y no, eso **definitivamente** no lo iban a permitir. Una cosa era que se metieran en **SU** ciudad y fastidiaran a **SUS** enemigas, pero _**JAMÁS PERMITIRÍAN**_ que se metieran con **SU** pasatiempo, _**LA MARCA ROWDY**_**RUFF**.

_Causar líos_ era lo **SUYO**, de nadie más.

A ellos nadie podía igualarles en eso, ni mucho menos superarlos. Y eso, pretendían dejarlo en claro…

Y así, los tres jóvenes rebeldes siguieron las tres siluetas para dejar las propias, pero de color más oscuro.

.

En el centro de Townsville, había un enorme lío en el tránsito, parecía que había ocurrido algo como un choque, o algo así.

Las PPG volaron un poco más cerca del accidente para ver qué había pasado, y pudieron ver algo realmente extraño.

Los RowdyRush Boys estaban… ¿jugando a los autos chocones con autos deportivos?

-Oh no, ellos no…- exclamó fastidiada Buttercup.

-Por favor, Blossom, no quiero bajar…- pidió Bubbles.

-No sean cobardes, debemos…

Pero antes de que Blossom pudiera completar la frase, los tres chicos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones, Blaze hacia el barrio bajo, Brendan hacia el bosque, y Brad hacia la playa; haciendo estragos a su paso.

Las chicas salieron volando tras ellos, cada cual tras su contraparte.

Siendo seguidas, de lo lejos y ocultos, claro, lo RRB originales.

* * *

_Blossom POV_

¿A dónde está yendo ahora éste sujeto? No puede ser, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué no Mojo Jojo? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué hice mal?

Qué voy a hacer… No me queda otra, debo cumplir con mi deber de proteger la ciudad de quienes la dañan, y eso es lo que él está haciendo.

Está doblando la esquina, va por el callejón.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Blossom siguió el rastro de la estela que había dejado Blaze hacia un callejón oscuro y estrecho, sin salida. Pero él ya no estaba allí, se había ido.

-Dónde puede estar…- susurró la chica mirando hacia los lados.

-Justo detrás de ti.- le respondió una voz masculina en su oreja. Dio un grito ahogado, y se alejó de un salto a menos de un metro del chico, el cual simplemente rió un poco, y se apoyó contra la pared.- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada.

-¡Oye! ¿_Qué…_?

-¿Sorprendida?- la miró de forma pícara.

-Algo, ¿qué haces?- preguntó aun asombrada.

-Nada, sólo pasando el tiempo.

-Ajá, ¿y se puede saber si destruir la ciudad es un buen _pasatiempo_?- dijo la pelirroja tratando de parecer segura.

-Ah eso… Sí, digamos que me sirve para lo que yo quiero.- respondió tranquilo, como si no fuese nada. Se irguió y comenzó a caminar cerca de ella. Blossom retrocedió.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- no sabía porqué, pero se arrepentía de haberle preguntado eso. De todos modos, él la miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió de forma malvada, mientras, caminaban en círculos como dos leones esperando que uno _atacara_.

-Pronto lo averiguarás. Por el momento, sólo te diré que me bastaba con verte seguirme.

-¿Nada más?- preguntó extrañada, ¿tanto escándalo, sólo porque quería que lo siguiera? **Alerta roja, un demente a menos de un metro**.

-Sí, y ya que estábamos… Quería verte un rato.

-Seguro, ¿y por qué tanto empeño en verme?- si bien tenía una idea de la respuesta de ésa pregunta, quería oírla por sí misma a estar imaginando cosas raras.

-Eres una chica lista, _Bloss_.- rompió el círculo y caminó tranquilamente hacia donde ella estaba, pero no se detuvo hasta que ella chocara contra la pared y poner un brazo a un costado para que no escapara.- Sé que puedes adivinar.- y se acercó un poco.

Blossom estaba muy incómoda en esa situación, Y AÚN MÁS NERVIOSA LA PONÍA RECORDAR A BRICK. ¿POR QUÉ _**DEMONIOS**_ EL CHICO TENÍA QUE SER IGUAL A ÉL?

Se sacudió, y empujó al chico un poco lejos de ella, pero no mucho.

-Es que yo no entiendo… Eres… como el clon exac… bueno, _casi_ exacto de Brick… ¿Por qué te atraigo? No tiene sentido.- lo miraba intrigada, necesitaba saber el porqué de eso.

Blaze soltó una risa.

-Pues eso no lo sé. Supongo que el hecho de que nos parezcamos un poco, no significa que seamos iguales, ¿no crees?

-Cuando hoy tú y tus hermanos hicieron eso en la ciudad, yo creí que…

-Creíste mal, simplemente buscábamos una excusa para poder hacerlas venir. Brendan parecía emocionado cuando vio a tu hermana, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Buttercup?- Blossom asintió- Bueno, supongo que él tampoco es igual a su contraparte.

-¿Y qué hay del otro? Brad.

-Él está muy interesado en tu hermanita, Bubbles, creo.- la joven volvió a asentir.- Por mi parte, no sé qué hiciste tú, linda, pero me tienes loco.- y volvió a acercarse un poco, Blossom se volvió a alejar.

-Es que…. Yo…- _¿Qué estaba haciendo? _

Blaze no preguntó y volvió a caminar lentamente hacia donde Blossom estaba, pero antes de poder llegar, alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-De mí puedes decir lo que quieras, rosita. Menos, que soy un violador.- dijo una voz masculina.

-¿¡BRICK!- exclamó Blossom sin poder creerlo.

-Vaya, llegó el héroe.- habló irónicamente Blaze, mirando a Brick con una sonrisa retadora.- ¿Celoso?

-¿Bromeas?- dijo el RowdyRuff Boy, claramente irritado.

-Hmp, definitivamente lo estás.- aseguró el pelirrojo de coleta.

Blossom estaba en una situación extraña consigo misma, no sabía exactamente si quería que en ése momento le cayera Mojo Jojo encima y que la dejara hecha una estampita contra el suelo, o algo peor. Es que esa situación era digna de un '_trágame tierra_'. ¿Por qué, de todas las chicas que hay en el mundo entero, a ella?

-No te emociones tanto, vine hasta aquí sólo para asegurarme de dejarte algo en claro. Luego, haz con ella lo que te plazca. Me tiene sin cuidado.- '_Mientes con todos los dientes_', se dijo así mismo. Si había algo que no iba a permitir era que Blossom se quedara con aquel sujeto. La razón era muy simple: Blossom no iba a detenerlo a 'Blaze', iba a detenerlo a él para que no destruyera la ciudad. SU enemiga, con un demonio.

-Te escucho.

-No te metas en lo que es lo mío.- tomó a la pelirroja de un brazo, y se la llevó volando de ahí, arrastrándola por donde la tenía tomada, sin cumplir, por supuesto, lo que él mismo había dicho.

...

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre? ¿¡A qué vino todo ése numerito!- le preguntó la PPG, mirándolo confundida y demandante.

-¿¡Cómo que qué hago! ¡Te salvo de un psicópata, y me preguntas qué hago! ¡¿La edad te funde las neuronas o qué?- respondió igual el pelirrojo.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, que nunca he estado más lúcida! ¡Y pues sí! ¿Desde cuándo tú eres el salvador? ¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Qué onda con eso?- preguntó Blossom como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Nada de nada, ¿me oyes? ¿¡Y ni siquiera un mísero 'gracias'! Mira si eres desagradecida...

-No es que estuviera a punto de morir, ¿sabes?

-Conmigo hubiese sido distinto.

-Ajá, ¿y cuál sería la gran diferencia?

-Que conmigo no te hubieses ido hasta que estuvieras embarazada, pinky.- Y ahí sí la dejó desconcertada, tanto que hasta ignoró el 'pinky'. - ¿Qué me miras así?

-¿Tú has fumado algo?

-¿Qué?

-Sí lo has hecho, tienes los ojos rojos.

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-¡NO HABLO DEL IRIS, TORPE! ¡Tienes el ojo lloroso!

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante idiotez?

-¡O sea que sí!

-¡Claro que no! Tan patético no soy, gracias.- exclamó indignado y a la vez molesto el pelirrojo.

-Pues si no te lo has fumado, ¿te lo inyectaste?

-Sí que sabes que de esto de las drogas…

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-¿La que se droga no serás tú?

-¿Tengo cara de drogadicta?

-Depende de la distancia…

-¡AHORA SÍ!- Y le lanzó directo un golpazo al joven de los ojos rojos.

-¡Acabas de comprobar mi teoría desde los cinco años, Blossy! ¡Sufres de bipolaridad!- gritó triunfante, como si hubiese descubierto la cura del cáncer de Walt Disney.

-¡¿Y me tratas de loca? Estas muerto, Him…- Y se preparó para darle una buena patada, hasta que recordó algo.- ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Tú aun no me contestas algo!

-¿Ah, sí?...- Eso tomó a Brick completamente desprevenido. ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- ¡Mierda! Esperaba que se hubiera olvidado de ésa pregunta… ¿Cómo demonios se la contestaría si ni él sabía la respuesta?- ¿Y bien?

-Por la misma razón que tú lo hubieses hecho conmigo.- Se abofeteó internamente. ¿Qué clase de tontería le había dicho?

-Hubiese rescatado a la chica que estuviese contigo, no a ti. ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Him?- Mierda, se iba a dar cuenta…

-¿Yo?- trató de hacerse el desentendido.- No eres nadie para que yo tenga que andar ocultándote cosas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices, entonces?- ¿Y si se notaba?... Un minuto ¿Notarse… qué?- ¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?

-Te digo que nada.

-Ah…- sus ojos brillaban con astucia. Rayos. Eso significaba una sola cosa…-¡BRICK HIM, ESTÁS CELOSO!-…problemas.

-¿¡YO! **JÁ**, NO ME HAGAS REÍR.- soltó una carcajada irónica y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Sí que lo estás! ¡Estás rojito como un tomate!- la pelirroja lo señaló mientras sonreía triunfante.

-¿Yo? ¿¡DE ÉL! ¡DE ACUERDO, SABELOTODO, ILÚSTRAME DE QUÉ PODRÍA ESTAR CELOSO!- exigió… y realmente quería oírlo, porque ni él lo sabía. _Y no por eso admitía estar celoso de NADIE._

-Y qué se yo.

-¡JÁ! ¿Lo ves?

-¿Y que yo no lo sepa, qué demuestra?

-Que no estoy celoso.

-Yo no le veo sentido, de aquí a que tú no me quieras decir la cosa cambia. ¡Pero te aseguro que sí estás celoso! ¡Pongo mi firma de que estás celoso!

-¿De que él esté hasta la madre contigo? Ya quisieras…- se cruzó de brazos y giró la vista.

-Yo nunca… _dije eso_…- _¡Y, mierda! Ya metió la pata…_ Blossom se volteó a verlo con una mirada que demostraba sorpresa y algo de cautela.

-Pues yo sólo digo que si es eso lo que estabas pensando, que lo olvides, porque jamás sería eso…- no la miraba a la cara, y sentía claramente la sangre en su rostro, su perfecto rostro. **Grandísimo imbécil**.

-¡Brick! ¡Ya vámonos!- oyó la hermosa vos de su queridísimo hermano en ése momento. Jamás en su vida amó tanto al retardado de Butch.

-Lo siento, Blossy… Seguiremos mañana, mientras, que sueñes conmigo.- y dijo eso último con una sonrisa orgullosa, tratando de mantener el orgullo en alto. Los colores ya se le habían bajado de la cara, así que había hecho una retirada decente.

* * *

Ésa misma noche, las PowerPuff Girls estaban reunidas en su habitación, charlando sobre lo ocurrido durante el día.

-¡Qué fastidio! ¡Como si no tuviésemos problemas suficientes con los tres tarados originales, para que salgan copias!- se quejaba Buttercup al mismo tiempo que se aventaba a su cama. Las otras dos no decían mucho, lo cual era extraño, porque siempre que se quejaban de ellos, Blossom y Bubbles eran muy activas en la conversación.- ¿Les ocurre algo?

-¿A mí?- preguntó inocentemente Bubbles, mientras terminaba de trenzarse el cabello.

-Sí, y a ti.- Y señaló a la pelirroja que estaba terminando de ponerse la blusa del pijama.

La susodicha se sentó sobre su cama, y las miró seriamente a las dos.

-¿Saben? La cosa más extraña del mundo me ocurrió hoy con estos tipos.- dijo.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó curiosa Buttercup.

-…Llámenme loca, pero… podría jurar que Brick Him me dijo que estaba celoso de que otro chico se siente… ustedes saben… atraído por mí.- dijo, aunque lo último lo susurró.

-Aguarda, ¿Brick o Blaze? No olvides que el segundo es el de la coleta.- le aclaró la morena.

-Que fue Brick, te digo. Estoy segura.

Bubbles y Buttercup se miraron, y luego de un segundo, se empezaron a carcajear. Blossom las miró algo molesta, y después se unió a ellas. Claro, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Brick Him, celoso de Blaze por estar con ella? ¡La idiotez más grande que había oído!

-¡No lo creo!- dijo la rubia, luego de calmarse un poco.

-¡Por favor, Bloss! ¡Eso es una locura!- habló a favor de su hermanita la castaña.

-Sí, tienen razón. No me hagan caso, es el estrés. ¿Saben? Mejor nos vamos a dormir. Mañana es Sábado y hay que ir de compras.- Bubbles sonrió y Buttercup bufó, se metieron entre las sábanas, y apagaron las luces.

Aun así, muy en el fondo, Blossom no estaba del todo segura de qué pensar.

…

Bubbles estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, cuando una mano sobre su boca la despertó. Emitió un leve gritito y abrió los ojos.

Veía algo borroso, y no distinguía muy bien. Lo único que vio, fue que ésa persona le señaló la ventana, le destapó la boca y se fue volando lentamente a través de ésta.

-… ¿Boomer?- susurró.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_**¡FINITO!**_

_**¡Madre mía! Sí que me tardé, ¿no? ANTES DE QUE ME DENUNCIEN Y ME MANDEN A LA SILLA ELÉCTRICA, LAS EXPLICACIONES Y PLEGARIAS CORRESPONDIENTES:**_

_**¡HE ESTADO UN MES EN EUROPA!... En lo que va desde el 21 de Septiembre a el 21 de Octubre, cuando regresé… ¿SE IMAGINAN EL CAOS QUE HABÍA CON TODO LO DE LA ESCUELA? Fue horrible, estuve todo un fin de semana encerrada sin dormir copiando y copiando, y haciendo trabajos.**_

_**Me dieron con un bate, me aniquilaron. Luego de eso, la semana siguiente, iniciaron los parciales y exámenes varios. Casi muero. Me costó mucho aprobar las materias, exceptuando, claro… la de siempre:**_

_**Matemática, como siempre. (Odio los números)**_

_**Es más, la tengo en marzo *llora desconsoladamente***_

_**Pero valió la pena, realmente. He estado en París, en Madrid, Barcelona, Toledo, Roma, Florencia, Pisa, Venecia… ¡Y en tantos lugares más! ¡Ha sido maravilloso!**_

_**Bueno, no los aburro más con mi vida.**_

_**¡No leemos al cap siguiente, y ojalá les haya gustado éste!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	6. De la pata, hasta la médula

_**¡Hola otra vez!**_

_**Heme aquí después de casi un mes y medio.**_

_**¡Lo siento, lo siento! **_

_**Recuerden que tengo matemática ahora en marzo, y debo rendirla ya el 5. ¡Estoy espantada y no dejo de ir a prácticas y explicaciones particulares! *Sufro***_

_**Además, también estuve la mitad de enero en la playa… sí, lo sé. No me lo merecía.**_

_**Bueno, ya. Inicio con el capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!**_

**_Pero antes de hacerlo, quisiera dedicarle éste capítulo a una lectora que se ha tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, y de pedirme que lo hiciera: _LocaPorLosRRBZ**

_**¡Espero que te guste! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**_

* * *

Capítulo seis: De la pata hasta la médula

Blossom y Buttercup estaban en el centro comercial, con un par de bolsas en cada mano. Ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana y ni rastros de Bubbles.

Cuando despertaron, cerca de las ocho, la pequeña simplemente les dijo que se adelantaran, que ella tenía una cosa que terminar para la escuela.

Las dos mayores se miraron entre sí, y aceptaron, sin entender muy bien qué pasó. Ya que la rubia parecida estar en un mundo que no era este cuando la dejaron en la casa aquella mañana.

Igualmente, su preocupación subió más al ver las ojeras de ésta. No había dormido bien, eso era obvio.

De todas formas, Blossom tenía sus propias preocupaciones en ese momento. Las cuales se centraban en el desgraciado, maldito, hijo de una gran… Rayos. En fin, estaba pensando en el imbécil de Brick, lógico.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ayer CASI le había dicho, o eso cree ella, que estaba celoso de que Blaze estuviera enamorado, se sintiese atraído, o lo que sea por o de ella.

Estaba más que segura de que había dicho eso.

Ella y Buttercup estuvieron dando vueltas por casi todo el lugar, buscando y buscando algo que les llamara la atención. Ella había encontrado un par de cosas, pero Buttercup apenas había encontrado dos. Bueno, eso no era novedad, a ella le gustaban pocas cosas de aquellos lugares.

Bueno, al menos podía estar segura de que algo no había cambiado. Buttercup seguía siendo igual de complicada que siempre.

Ambas caminaron hacia la sección de comidas. Había pasado una hora, y decidieron ir a almorzar.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Bubbles?- le preguntó la morena a su hermana mayor, mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Esperó unos segundos, pero la otra seguía mirando fijo las papas, como perdida.- ¡Bloss!

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ésta una vez recuperada.

-Acabo de preguntarte que qué opinas que le pudo haber pasado a Bubbles.- repitió Buttercup, con un deje de molestia.

-¿La verdad? No tengo idea. Ella siempre es la primera en levantarse siempre que salimos de compras, ella adora venir aquí.- respondió la pelirroja, mirando a su hermana, dando a entender que se interesaba en el tema.

-¿Crees que deberíamos enviarle un mensaje?- preguntó- Tú sabes, para preguntarle si quiere que le llevemos algo.

-Seguro, ¿se lo envías tú o se lo envío yo?

-Tengo el celular aquí, yo lo hago.- tecleó en su celular unas cuantas palabras, y lo dejó a un lado.- Oye…. Bloss….

-Dime.- contestó la susodicha a medida que su hamburguesa desaparecía.

Buttercup no habló durante algunos segundos, dudando si decirle o no lo que pensaba. Después de todo, no era uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos, pero ella era su hermana, y si no podía hablarlo con ella pues…

-¿Crees que estoy gorda?

Aquella pregunta dejó a la mayor con la boca abierta, a punto de darle otro mordico a su hamburguesa.

Buttercup no la veía, comía papas y tomaba refresco de vez en cuando, como no dándole importancia. Pero un tenue rubor en sus pómulos delataba que no le gustaba hablar de eso.

-¿Qué has dicho?- le preguntó Blossom retomando la compostura, y dejar su comida a un lado.

Buttercup la miró con algo de fastidio.

-No me hagas repetirlo.- le dijo dejando de lado lo que comía, para mirarla con súplica.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es sinceridad, pues te diré lo siguiente: el día que tú estés gorda, me compraré un elefante albino de ojos amarillos y orejas de conejo. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Tomo eso como un no?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Buttercup le sonrió, de veras a ella la estaba comenzando a preocupar eso. ¿El por qué? No lo sabía… ¡Oh, rayos! ¿A quién quería engañar? Claro que lo sabía pero no tenía el coraje de admitirlo, ni a ella misma.

-Bueno, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?- cuestionó su hermana pelirroja unos momentos después.- No me dirás que simple curiosidad, porque a ti éstas cosas no son de las que más te importan.

-Pues… No. Para qué negártelo. No es simple curiosidad, la verdad es que…. Casi podríamos decir que…

Pero antes de poder continuar, fue interrumpida.

-¡Siento llegar tan tarde! ¡Es que me quedé dormida!- se disculpó Bubbles mientras se sentaba a un lado de la morena. Esto hizo que las otras olvidaran lo otro.

-¡A buena hora se te ocurre llegar! ¿Qué te pasó? Ambas estábamos preocupadas.- le reclamó Blossom, y le ofreció de sus papas. La rubia tomó una.

-¡Exacto! Aguarda, ¿te llegó mi mensaje? No oí que lo respondieras.- comentó Buttercup al tiempo que volvía a tomar su hamburguesa.

Bubbles sonrió.

-Sí, lo recibí, pero estaba llegando, por lo tanto no creí que fuese necesario responderlo.

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…- comenzó Blossom- Pero, ¿podrías decirme qué te ocurrió ésta mañana? Por un momento creí que te abdujeron los OVNIS y dejaron a uno de ellos en tu lugar.

Buttercup soltó una risa, y miró a su hermanita esperando la respuesta.

Entonces, Bubbles entró en una pequeña confusión, decirles o no decirles lo que le había pasado anoche. Demonios, ¿para qué mentirles? A ella no le gustaba mentir, le sería mucho más simple decirles lo que pasó. Tomó aire, y comenzó.

-Bueno, ustedes sabrán que… ayer vimos a los Rowdy**Rush** Boys, ¿cierto?- la pelirroja asintió, interesada. Buttercup hizo lo mismo.- Pues bien… Ayer en la noche…- rayos. No se animaba.

-Ayer en la noche…- la incitó la morena.

Bubbles se había puesto realmente nerviosa, se encogía en su lugar y miraba hacia todos lados del patio de comidas del centro comercial. Se sentía observada. Como si todos supiesen qué había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡Ya dinos!- exclamó la pelirroja impaciente.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Ayer en la noche, Brad vino a nuestro cuarto.- susurró muy bajito.- A… verme…

De repente, el silencio reinó en el ambiente. Blossom se había quedado mirándola con la boca abierta.

Sin embargo Buttercup, que estaba bebiendo un poco de soda se atragantó con ella, por lo tanto, el silencio no duró demasiado. En lo que trataban de que la mediana no se ahogara, ella gritó:

-¿QUE QUÉ?- aquel grito resonó por casi todo el lugar. Bubbles se tapó la cara con una mano, roja como un tomate.

-¡Aguarda, grítalo otra vez! ¡Aquí a diez cuadras no se han enterado!- le susurró molesta y con total sarcasmo Blossom. La rubia seguía igual.

-Perdón, lo siento pero… ¿cómo dices?- le preguntó Buttercup mirándola de forma incrédula a su hermana menor.

-¿Ahora me dejarán que les cuente la historia entera o ya comenzará el cuestionario?- preguntó Bubbles, mirándolas con algo de reproche.

-No, sí lo siento. Prosigue.

-Bueno, les digo antes de que me pregunten: no estuvo en nuestro cuarto. Bueno sí, pero no mucho tiempo, sólo para despertarme. Luego salió por la ventana, y me esperó en la azotea.- dijo la joven para aliviar un poco a sus hermanas, a las cuales no les agradaba la idea de ser observadas mientras dormían.- En fin, la cosa sigue cuando yo subí. Lo que pasa es que antes, cuando me despertó yo lo confundí con… Boomer.- dijo rojísima.

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez, pero como siempre, la morena era el rompehielos.

-¿Con Boomer Him? - preguntó Buttercup.

Bubbles la miró feo. Blossom la miró con algo de incredulidad y le dijo.

-¿Conocemos a otro Boomer?

-Ya, ya entendí. Sigue.- se disculpó y siguió bebiendo lo que quedaba de su refresco.

-Gracias. Bueno, les decía yo que lo confundí con Boomer. Bueno, cuando subí a la azotea de casa, él me dijo 'Supongo que no es a mí a quien esperabas'- dijo imitando el tono de voz del joven- Yo le respondí que no era eso, que simplemente eran muy fáciles de confundir, por razones obvias. Él rió y me miró un rato, callado. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente incómoda, le pregunté qué pasaba. Él me dijo que solamente…- y volvió a trabarse. Rayos, estaba tan avergonzada.

Blossom bufó.

-¡Por amor de…! ¡No te detengas en la mejor parte!- exclamó.

-¡Ya dime, Bubbles! Somos tus hermanas, si no nos lo dices a nosotras, ¿a quién más?- soltó Buttercup.

-Dios mío, no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero me dijo que solamente le gustaba mucho.- ya, lo dijo. Miró a sus hermanas, esperando su reacción, pero éstas solamente la miraban incitándola a continuar con la historia.- Me dijo que le gustaba mucho y… que se disculpaba por haber hecho todo el lío de ayer solamente para verme, pero que no sabía otra forma de buscarme.

Las otras dos contenían el aliento. Seguían mirándola para que siguiera.

-¿Qué? Hasta ahí, luego se fue.- contestó mirando hacia otro lado, tomando otra de las papas que su hermana había abandonado mientras la oía.

Las otras dos seguían mirándola con completa sorpresa.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?- le preguntó Buttercup, acercándose a ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué querías que le diga? No tenía ni idea de qué decirle, así que me quedé callada, dije un par de cosas que ni yo misma entendí pero él me dijo que lo pensara. Sólo eso. Y luego se fue.- mintió descaradamente.

Para su desgracia, Blossom la conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta.

-Bubbles, te conozco a ti y a Buttercup más que a mí misma.- le dijo, mirándola seriamente.- Así que escupe la sopa.

La rubia la miró, y suspiró.

-Detesto que hagas eso. Bien, de acuerdo. Les diré lo único que oculté.- se acercaron un poco más, y susurró muy bajito para que sólo ellas lo oyeran- cuando yo balbuceaba tonterías, él me besó -pausa-. Luego recién ahí me dijo que lo pensara.

Buttercup abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras que la mandíbula de Blossom se desencajó.

-¡Ya dejen de mirarme así! Sé que es raro, pero creo que no es para que me vean como si de la nada me hubiese transformado en el Donkey Kong.- les dijo ofuscada la menor.

Ambas la seguían mirando completamente sorprendidas. La pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.

-No puedo creerlo…- dijo mientras recobraba la compostura.

-¡¿Te besó?- repitió Buttercup mientras se paraba de la silla, llamando la atención de varias personas alrededor.

-¡Por favor! Sólo vámonos…- soltó la rubia mientras tomaba las charolas de comida y caminaba lejos de allí, siendo seguida con Blossom y Buttercup, cargando las bolsas.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, había un joven moreno de muy mala cara. Acababa de despertar y ya todo había empezado mal esa mañana.

Butch seguía recostado en su cama, mirando al techo, soltando alguna que otra maldición de vez en cuando. Puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca, y cerró los ojos, malhumorado.

¡Y allí estaba otra vez! ¡Mierda!

No sólo se conformaba con estar en sus sueños, sino que ahora también tenía que estar en su mente cuando él estaba consiente.

Buttercup no se cansaba.

Demonios, ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo? El que no podía quitársela de la cabeza desde aquel día del castigo era él. Era él el que soñaba con ella. Era él quien la veía por todas partes.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Por qué demonios ahora se le daba por pensar en ella? Jamás en su vida había pensado en aquella chica de otra forma que no sea como su enemiga, ¿por qué ahora justamente se le tenían que venir a la cabeza todos esos repugnantes pensamientos con que ella es _linda_? ¡Dios! Se estaba volviendo definitivamente loco.

Tomó la almohada, la puso sobre su cara y dio un par de golpes, como para avivarse. Se la quitó y se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Sintió la suave sábana correr por la piel desnuda de su torso, hasta llegar a su pantalón.

Tomó una playera cualquiera del closet y se la puso.

Abrió la puerta de su desordenada habitación y bajó las largas escaleras hacia la cocina. En el camino no se topó a nadie. Ni a Brick ni a Boomer. Soltó un suspiro. Qué alivio, porque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Y a juzgar por la hora, cerca de la una de la tarde, su hermano mayor se había ido, y el menor seguía roncando en su cuarto.

Tomó la botella de jugo y bebió su contenido del pico, se limpió la boca y se volteó buscando algo para comer.

Encontró una pera, verde claro.

Verde claro…

¡Esa fruta tenía el mismo color de ojos que Buttercup!

Le dio un golpe a la pared, furioso consigo mismo. **¡¿Cómo era posible que ahora se le diera por relacionar el color de la pera con los ojos de aquella maldita chica?**

Tomó su chaqueta bruscamente y salió directo por la puerta de atrás hecho una fiera. Necesitaba distraerse con algo.

* * *

Blossom se había separado de sus hermanas hace no más de media hora, y ya sentía que enloquecía.

No caminaba hacia ningún sitio en especial, solamente quería caminar. Oía algunas murmuraciones de la gente, la señalaban y algunos la miraban con admiración. Pero hoy no estaba de ánimos para ser el centro de atención, como había sido desde sus cinco años de vida.

Aquel día se sentía con ganas de estar sola, y de no ver a nadie. Así que dobló en la esquina de la calle, y siguió rumbo a los bosques de Townsville, los cuales estaban bastante cerca de allí.

Mientras estaba en eso, tomó su reproductor de música, y se lo colocó. Puso el volumen bastante alto y comenzó a escuchar su música favorita. Ya allí se sentía más tranquila, sin tanta gente, se sentía de cierto modo, más libre.

Ser una heroína no era un trabajo sencillo. Uno siempre tiene que triunfar en todo lo que hacía, tenía que dar el ejemplo siempre, y jamás podía salir de los cánones de la perfección.

Estaba tan aburrida de esa rutina… Estaba bien que ella siempre había estado orgullosa de su perfecta conducta, pero una parte de ella seguía siendo una adolescente de 16 casi 17 años. Quería divertirse.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo, si su reputación no se lo permitía?

Ella era una heroína a tiempo completo, maldita sea, y aun más maldita la hora en que no quiso tener una identidad secreta.

Demonios, eso siempre le pareció estúpido, pero era tan útil… Podría ser todo lo que ella quería.

Pero ya era tarde para eso, ella era una joven decidida y orgullosa de su vida. Seguiría como si nada y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera ante su deber.

En lo que pensaba en eso, llegó a los bosques. Se adentró todo lo que puedo, y se sentó en la base de un árbol. Ligeramente se restregó los ojos, y los notó húmedos, al igual que a sus mejillas.

Había llorado y no se había dado cuenta…

* * *

¡No podía ser! ¡Esto no podía ser!

Buttercup miraba hacia todos lados cada vez más furiosa. Definitivamente esto no podía ser.

Había estado en esa ciudad desde que nació, por el amor de Dios, ¿¡CÓMO PODÍA HABERSE PERDIDO!

Sí, ya hace como una hora que estaba dando vueltas y vueltas sin parar. Se rehusaba a volar, por el simple hecho de que se decía a sí misma que simplemente estaba distraída, y que ya tarde o temprano recordaría el camino. ¡Ella sabía como volver, y no necesitaba ningún superpoder para guiarse!

Tan concentrada estaba en eso, y tan enfadada estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó fuertemente con una persona, cayendo ambos al piso.

-Ouch…- se quejó levemente, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. De repente, cayó en cuenta de que ella era una PowerPuff Girl. Era imposible que ella se hubiese caído con cualquier…- ¡Tú!

-¿Cuál es tu problema, verdecita?- se quejó Butch Him mientras se levantaba, al tiempo que ella lo hacía.

-¡No tengo ningún problema, hombre! Ahora, si no te molesta _quitarte_, me largo a mi casa.- y lo empujó para seguir con su camino.

El chico se quedó mirándola, y luego vio hacia la otra dirección. Volteó la mirada hacia la morena que ya iba a media calle y rió levemente, así que la corrió hasta poder alcanzarla.

-Si sabes que tu casa es hacia allá, ¿cierto?- le preguntó, sonriéndole burlón.

La morena paró en seco, y así lo hizo él. Volteó hacia la dirección que él le decía y efectivamente, reconocía aquellos edificios. Él tenía razón. Volteó a verlo de nuevo, bufó y se fue en la dirección correcta con paso pesado y los puños apretados.

A Butch, esta acción le había resultado divertida. Rayos, tenía que reconocer que su enemiga le caía bien. Irónico, ¿cierto? Por lo tanto, corrió a seguirla de nuevo.

-No me digas que estabas perdida.- se burló de nuevo mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Yo? ¿Aquí? Jamás. Simplemente tomaba… un atajo.-…algún día debería tomar clases de actuación.

-¿Un atajo en la dirección contraria? Sí claro, muy lógico.- respondió él riendo. Buttercup estaba incómoda, él la ponía nerviosa. ¿Quién era él para ponerla nerviosa? ¿POR QUÉ LA PONÍA NERVIOSA?

_Vamos, Buttercup, piensa algo rápido. ¡Piensa, piensa!_

-Oye, ¿qué tanto me sigues?- preguntó con afán de cambiar de tema. Logró que Butch parara su risa en seco y que también lo hiciera con su paso. Así también se detuvo ella, y cruzó sus brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Yo no te sigo. Solo estoy aburrido.- dijo rápidamente tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-¿Y yo soy divertida?

…¿Desde cuándo Buttercup era tan lista?

¡ESA ERA UNA PREGUNTA CAPCIOSA, CON UN DEMONIO! **¡ESO ES UN GOLPE BAJO!**

¡TRAMPOSA, TIMADORA DESGRACIADA ESTAFADORA!

Mierda, eso no se hace. _**¿Cómo le respondería eso, sin comprometerse?**_

-¿Tú? No.- rió sarcásticamente mientras desviaba la vista hacia el cielo nublado. Cada vez estaba más negro.

-¿Entonces…?- cuestionó de nuevo la chica, mirándolo divertida, ya que ahora era ella la que lo ponía nervioso a él.

Butch volteó la mirada nuevamente hacia ella, y la vio en aquella posición, con aquella mueca. Se le antojaba muy sexy. Buttercup Utonio era sexy.

…

Ya sí, perdió la cabeza.

Ahí fue cuando Buttercup notó la mirada de él sobre ella, que la recorría de arriba y abajo. Eso no le gustó. Se sentía débil ante aquella mirada verde oscuro.

-Si tomas una foto te durará más, ¿lo sabías?- dijo tratando de sonar desafiante, pero lo cierto es que su piernas flaqueaban un poco.

-Oye, que la cámara se rompe.- dijo él después de un rato, sonriendo.

-Por favor, eres insufrible.- Y se volteó para seguir caminando, siendo seguida por Butch.

Entonces un fuerte trueno resonó haciendo que ambos miraran enseguida hacia arriba, para ver como la lluvia descendía fuertemente sobre ellos.

-¡Grandioso!- exclamó la chica mientras seguía su paso, mojada, molesta y…

…Y helada. ¡Lindo día había escogido para usar sólo un par de jeans cualquiera y una blusa sin mangas!

Entonces, sintió como una chaqueta negra se posicionaba en sus hombros.

Miró a Butch, el cual miraba desinteresado a otro lado. Él le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué? Pensé que tenías frío.- y volvió a su pose anterior, fingiendo demencia.

Buttercup se quedó con la boca abierta mientras caminaba. Eso era algo que jamás esperaría de él. Jamás de los jamases, sólo en sus sueños más locos, o estando el moreno muy, muy ebrio.

Per como siempre, su lado orgulloso saltó a conservar su dignidad.

-¡No me digas! ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Por que temblaba? ¡Alabado sea tu gran poder de deducción, Him!- se burló mientras seguía caminando.

-¡Pues perdóname por querer ser amable una vez en mi vida, mujer! Además, si no fueras tan estúpida como para ponerte eso sabiendo que hace frío, no hubiera tenido que hacerlo, ¿pero de ti qué más puedo esperar?

-Sólo te digo que espero que no se me contagien las pulgas.

-¿Las mías? Imposible, verdecita, ellas son de clase alta. No les gusta cualquiera.

-¿Y entonces qué hacen contigo?

Pero antes de que pudiesen seguir discutiendo, un fuerte relámpago sacudió la calle vacía por la que éstos dos andaban.

Por inercia, por miedo o por quién sabe qué, ella saltó directo a los brazos de Butch, mientras éste la abrazaba. Ella ocultó el rostro en su pecho, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su playera. La lluvia seguía cayendo, mientras ella reaccionaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Lentamente subió la cabeza, para ver la reacción de él, el cual estaba tan o más sorprendido que ella por lo que hacía. Estaban tan cerca que casi…

**¡Mierda!**

Ambos dieron un fuerte salto hacia atrás, alejándose unos pasos uno del otro, ambos con los rostros bastante rojos. Se miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que el otro acababa de hacer.

Ella saltó hacia él, y él la había abrazado. ¿Qué-demonios-había-sido-**eso**?

Butch se cacheteó internamente, y se apresuró a decir algo para poder sacarse lo que acababa de hacer de la mente.

-¡No me digas que la pequeña PowerPuff Girl le tiene miedo a un rayito! _¡Ay, pobrecita!_- se burló. Ambos retomaron el paso.

-¡El rayo no fue! ¡Fueron tú y tu feo rostro los que me espantaron!- se defendió ella.

-Seguro, y por eso saltaste a mis fuertes brazos gatita, ¿no?- comentó mientras la veía molestarse.

Ella volteó la cabeza muy lentamente, odiaba que la llamara así.

-Algún día te voy a…- amenazó sin mover la mandíbula.- Y para que lo sepas, tú me recuerdas a un perro que tenía de peque. El pobrecito era un poco tonto, pero me gustaba abrazarlo.

-¿Así que soy parecido a tu perro, eh? Pues sería un pero muy sexy.

-Si tú lo dices…

Justo entonces, se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de la chica. ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado juntos?

Buttercup miró su casa y luego cayó en cuenta de que tenía puesta la chaqueta de Butch. Se la quitó rápidamente y se la tendió sin verlo.

-Ten…. Gracias…- susurró muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la oyera.

-Ah… No hay porqué.- la tomó y se la colocó enseguida.- Bien, yo me largo.- se volteó y luego se volteó a mirarla divertido.- Más te vale venir a arruinarme el día pronto. No me hagas venir a buscarte.- y así salió volando.

Buttercup se quedó mirando la estela verde que ya desaparecía y se extendía hacia los edificios de la ciudad, hasta que ya no la vio más. Se miró a sí misma nuevamente, y cada vez que respiraba sentía el fresco aroma de Butch mezclado con la lluvia.

Con un carajo, ya estaba pensando tonterías otra vez.

Corrió hacia la entrada de su casa, seguía lloviendo. Buscó las llaves y entró.

-¡Blossom, Bubbles, Profesor! ¡Ya llegué!- gritó, pero no recibió respuesta, cuando dejó las llaves sobre la mesa, notó que no estaban las de sus hermanas. Fue hacia la cocina, y sobre la nevera había una nota en la que el Profesor les decía que estaba en una conferencia científica al otro lado de la ciudad.

Ni modo, estaba solita.

Tomó un baso con agua y subió con él a la habitación. Se daría una ducha cuanto antes, y se quitaría de la cabeza todo aquel día tan loco. Primero su repentina fijación con su apariencia, ¡y luego de la nada se pone nerviosa antes Butch Him! ¿Qué era eso? Una locura.

Además de que había llevado puesta su chaqueta un largo rato, ¡él se la había puesto!

Y luego lo había abrazado… Se sentía cómoda y tibia con él, pero ¡por amor de todo lo que es bueno! **¡Él es su contraparte enemiga!** ¡Debería darle vergüenza, asco, repugnancia… o siquiera debería molestarle!

Pero no, por el contrario. Le había gustado.

_Mucho._

* * *

Brick llevaba toda la tarde afuera. Estaba realmente histérico desde el día anterior.

¿Él? ¿Celoso? ¿ÉL CELOSO?

**¡POR FAVOR!**

Ella era la que seguramente estaba celosa de verlo siempre con todas las chicas de la escuela atrás. Era ella la que estaba bien celosita porque él a veces salía con alguna de ellas.

La que estaba celosa era ella, no él, _¿se entiende?_

Otro árbol abajo. Y así, volvió a quemar otro con su visión láser.

Estaba realmente frustrado. Estaba muy molesto. Éste desgraciado temita no lo había dejado pegar ojo en toda la maldita noche.

Y despedazar cosas no lo ayudaban.

Aun más frustrado, se volteó procedió a caminar por el bosque. Tenía que calmarse.

Caminó y caminó por un buen rato respirando lo más hondo posible, para tratar de bajar la tensión.

Entonces divisó un punto naranja en todo lo verde. ¿Naranja?

Por mera curiosidad, se fue acercando hacia aquel lugar, un árbol bastante alto que estaba en el medio de algo así como un claro. Aunque ya no del todo claro, estaba a poco de oscurecer.

Como si fuese a propósito, la vio a Blossom allí sentada, parecía estar sumida en su mundo, tenía los ojos cerrados y un reproductor de música en la mano. Parecía que estaba ahí hace un rato muy largo, en realidad.

La observó durante unos segundos, de arriba abajo. Tenía puesto un pantalón blanco y una blusa sin mangas rosa-viejo. Su largo cabello estaba completamente suelto dejando todo cayera en una elegante cascada por todo el torso de su dueña. Su simétrico rostro estaba expresaba una infinita paz, aquella chica no era la joven intelectual, misteriosa y testaruda niña líder con la que peleaba casi diario. Era Blossom Utonio, una chica más.

Pero había algo extraño, llevaba ahí unos cinco minutos y ella no había notado que él estaba ahí, está bien que estuviese en un lugar que no era ese, pero ya era muy raro.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que la hicieran reaccionar de un momento a otro. Llegó hasta ella, y Blossom seguía sin reaccionar.

Se puso en cuclillas hasta llegar a la altura del rostro de ella. Volvió a mirarla detenidamente.

Mentiría si dijera que no era linda. Por el contrario, a veces creía que la palabra 'linda' quedaba corta para describir a Blossom Utonio. Ella era hermosa, ¿para qué negarlo?

Pero no hacía nada, eso no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo. ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

Entonces sintió la exhalación profunda de la chica, y cómo se acomodaba un poco en su lugar. El ritmo de sus latidos cardíacos, los cuales podía escuchar, y la lentitud de su respiración lo hacía evidente.

La PowerPuff Girl estaba completamente dormida.

Estaba muy levemente mojada por la lluvia de la tarde, pero tampoco estaba empapada, ya que la copa del árbol la protegió. Sin embargo podía verla temblar bastante, a la vez que su cuerpo estaba algo perlado de sudor. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Estaba bastante fresco como para que alguien pudiese tener frío.

Por inercia, llevó su mano a la frente de Blossom y la retiró como si le quemase. Aquella chica hervía en fiebre, fácil unos 40º.

Se levantó, y miró hacia todos lados, como esperando a que alguien saltara a ayudarlo con esto. No sabía que hacer… No podía ayudarla, ¡no podía!

…Pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, antes de tomarla en sus brazos, acomodarla de tal forma en la que no tuviese frío y salir disparado cargando a su enemiga mortal para que no terminase peor.

¿En qué demonios se estaba convirtiendo?

Voló por encima de toda la ciudad, por encima de las nubes cuidando no ser visto por nadie. Bajó un par de veces para comprobar su ubicación, y cuando bajó en los suburbios, divisó la casa de la chica.

Bajó y llegó hasta la ventana en forma de círculo que correspondía a la habitación de las tres PPG. Comprobó que no había nadie, es más, acababa de ver a Bubbles y Buttercup a unas calles con unas bolsas yendo hacia la casa. Entonces, entró.

Divisó la cama con el cobertor rosa en el medio, la cual estaba perfectamente tendida y con todo ordenado, sonrió. Esa seguramente era la cama de Blossom.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, corrió el cobertor y la depositó a ella en la cama.

Cuando ya estuvo acomodada, la cubrió. Se quedó unos segundos mirándola otra vez, la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de la habitación iluminaba perfectamente las tres camas de las chicas, así como también ahora lo hacía con el rostro de la chica.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando notó algo. La luz iluminaba perfectamente el rostro de la pelirroja, dejando descubiertas las pequeñísimas gotitas de sudor que se posaban en su frente, pero también alumbraban dos cascadas secas que nacían desde sus ojos. No era agua de lluvia, estaba seguro.

Volvió a acercarse a la cama de Blossom, se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a poca distancia del rostro de ella, y quitar algunos mechones rebeldes que le impedían la vista.

Aquella chica había llorado.

-¿Por qué llorabas, Bloss…?- se preguntó muy bajito, como para no despertarla.

Entonces, la chica se removió apenas un poco. Estaba soñando.

-…Brick…- susurró tan suavemente que casi se podría haber confundido con un suspiro. Pero él la oyó claramente. Oyó su nombre.

Ella estaba soñando con él.

Estaba completamente sorprendido. No podía creer que ella hubiese pensado tanto en él como para llegar a soñarlo. ¿Pero en qué podría haber pensado? ¿Acaso por eso ella había llorado?

Pero antes de poder escuchar más, oyó el ruido de las llaves y de la puerta cerrarse, seguido por las voces de las hermanas menores de la chica.

Se levantó y se fue volando a toda velocidad por la ventana, sin poner cuidado en no hacer escándalo mientras lo hacía.

Su despegue levantó viento, e hizo algo de ruido, por lo tanto, Blossom se despertó.

Se encontró sorprendida de estar en su casa, pero feliz, aunque no estaba segura de cómo había llegado ahí. Levantó al cabeza, y aunque tuviese la vista nublada, estuviese mareada y la cabeza la doliera muchísimo, distinguió muy claramente la estela roja y una silueta que ya se alejaba a toda velocidad, hasta perderse.

No podía creerlo…

Pero antes de poder seguir, Bubbles y Buttercup entraron a la habitación, y se espantaron al encontrarla en tan terrible estado. En cuanto notaron la fiebre que tenía, corrieron a buscarle píldoras y un termómetro.

Ella se dejó atender por sus atolondradas hermanas, cenaron, y luego se fue a dar un relajante baño. Ya mejor, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama nuevamente con la misma pregunta que le rondaba desde que se despertó.

_¿Aquella estela le pertenecía a Blaze… o a Brick?_

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡YA, OTRA VEZ!**_

_**Con un demonio, ¿pueden creer que soy tan estúpida como para oprimir el botón de 'no guardar cambios'? ¡Tuve que rehacer medio capítulo!**_

_**En fin, no hablemos de mi idiotez. No tiene sentido xD**_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, pesado, denso, cursi, genial, les da igual…**_

_**¡Entiendan que momentos así son importantes! No puedo hacer que de la nada estén completamente idiotizados con ellas xD Llevan toda una vida odiándose, no van a aceptarlo tan rápido. Pero tampoco van tan lento, como verán xD Ya se están empezando a liar los muchachitos. Los tres, sí. Ya verán porqué lo digo. ¡Ya, entendí! Me callo.**_

_**¿Creen que los presiono demasiado a nuestros pequeños RRB?**_

_**Bueno, sea lo que sea, ¡no pueden quejarse de que está corto, porque éste ésta bastante largo! O al menos eso parece aquí…**_

_**De acuerdo, ¡nos leemos la próxima!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	7. Dividiendo el Eneágono

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**_

_**Sé perfectamente que en éste momento me querrán mandar a la horca, asfixiarme con un almohadón o hervirme en aceite y luego arrojarme a los perros. Esta vez sí me pasé. Ya perdí la cuenta de todos los meses que llevo sin actualizar.**_

_**¿El porqué del asunto?**_

_**Mi cabeza ha estado todo éste tiempo en otras partes, es como que mi mente se me hubiese ido en algo que yo no creí que alguna vez fuera a pasar. Y con lo cual, cabe aclarar, luché para que no me pasara pero al final terminó venciendo.**_

_**Igualmente, eso sólo es una ínfima parte de la justificación. La segunda y más importante, es que han muerto algunas personas de muchísima importancia para mí, no ha sido fácil de sobrellevar y es a quienes les dedico éste capítulo. **_

_**Donde sea que estén, siempre estarán en mi corazón.**_

_**Espero que sepan disculparme, pero sólo soy un ser humano. **_

_**¡Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos y ridiculeces que deben aguantarse de la loca en cuestión, el capítulo 7!**_

_**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

Capítulo 7: Dividiendo el eneágono

Boomer Him llevaba más de dos horas sentado en la azotea de la casa que daba al frente de la de las PowerPuff Girls, donde su enemiga mortal vivía desde que tenía uso de razón, observando fijamente las tres ventanas redondas del piso de arriba.

Eran las dos de la mañana de lo que ya podría considerarse domingo, y él seguía allí, vigilando.

¿Vigilar? Solía hacerlo cuando sus hermanos se lo decían, obviamente que nada más para mantener controladas a aquellas chicas. Pero desde que aparecieron aquellos tres imbéciles… bueno, desde que apreció aquel desgraciado clon suyo… En fin, las cosas habían cambiado.

Sobre todo desde la noche anterior.

Bien, podía tolerar que se metiese con su status de chico malo e incluso que jugara como a él le gustaba hacerlo… pero ya hacer lo que hizo era demasiado. **Eso sí que no.**

De acuerdo, antes llegó a creer que era únicamente que se sentía reemplazado, y que le molestaba el hecho de que los confundiesen constantemente, ¡y peor aún, que creyesen que era él el que perseguía a la rubia!

¡Pero por el amor de Dios, que el pobre chico no es tan tonto! Es decir, sí era tonto para muchas cosas y él mismo lo reconocía, pero su situación no llegaba hasta tal punto.

Él sabía perfectamente que Bubbles Utonio ya llevaba un par de días rondando su cabeza de forma constante, él sabía que su mirada ya se desviaba sola cada vez que ella pasaba, y también sabía muy bien lo que significaba que ella apareciera frecuentemente en sus sueños. Y no es que eso no ocurriese antes, pero ahora era todo de una forma distinta.

Cada vez que la veía en un desgraciado sueño, se veía a sí mismo recostado en sus larguísimas y torneadas piernas mientras ella le sonreía con esa dulzura tan típica suya y lo consentía. Después él se levantaba y…

¡Diablos! Recordarlo hacía que su corazón se acelerara ansioso y que su estómago se revolviera del asco. De hecho, era una sensación _rarísima_.

Pero ya no servía negarlo, _se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia Bubbles…_

¡Y todo gracias al infeliz aquél! ¿Es que había llegado a su vida únicamente para arruinarla?

Era feliz pensando que lo único que le atraía de la chica era su perfecto trasero y nada más, el resto seguía tal y como siempre había sido.

¡Pero no, claro que no! ¡Tenía que ser! Da la casualidad que llega el idiota éste, se mete en el medio y lo hace ponerse a razonar sobre la rubia de las PPG.

Y sí, está bien, lo admitía:

La noche anterior había salido a dar un paseo nocturno por simple diversión, cuando vio a la distancia aquella estela que era completamente idéntica a la suya, dirigiéndose a los suburbios de la ciudad, justamente donde vivía la rubia más conocida de la misma. Curioso, lo siguió manteniéndose oculto entre las construcciones. Lo vio entrar en la habitación, y segundos después salir de la misma prontamente seguido por Bubbles. Vio una cortísima charla, y luego, el beso.

…**El beso.**

_Como explicar lo que sintió con ese ínfimo roce…_

En realidad, lo más extraño de todo, fue el hecho de que ver eso fue como verse en un espejo. ¡Era igualito a él, por favor! Fue como ver desde afuera que un beso entre él y ella.

Sintió la necesidad de vomitar hasta las tripas, de arrancarle cada una de sus extremidades de una forma lenta y dolorosa al infeliz de _Brad_, de gritarle a Bubbles **'¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES, MUJER?!**' y un millar de cosas más que jamás creyó que alguna vez llegaría a sentir.

En definitiva: ese beso (por más corto que fuese), no le causó ninguna gracia. Y lo peor, es que no era '_el qué dirán'_ precisamente lo que más le molestaba…

* * *

¡Mierda!- se quejó y se tapó automáticamente la boca. Miró a ambos lados, y comprobó que no había despertado ni a Bubbles ni a Buttercup.

Suspiró y se dijo a sí misma: _'ya Blossom, tranquilízate…'_

Respiró acompasada unas veces, y se levantó.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana circular del medio de la habitación, y miró la noche. Según la posición de la luna, podía deducir que serían más o menos las tres de la madrugada. Linda hora para despertarse… Ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero algo acalorada. La fiebre se había ido, pero había dejado sus secuelas. Sobre todo con los seis cobertores con los que sus hermanas la habían cubierto. Se estaba calcinando.

Abrió un poco la ventaba, en busca de aire fresco.

Una agradable brisa la hizo estremecerse al entrar en contacto con su piel. Respiró hondo el aire de la noche, y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran.

Se sentía un asco, realmente un asco. ¿Sería mucho si se daba una ducha a las tres de la mañana…?

Sí. Sí sería mucho, pero no viene al caso, estaba hecha un auténtico asco por más que hace no más de seis horas se hubiera duchado.

Tomó un conjunto de ropa, y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave de agua, y se introdujo. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba muchísimo mejor. Siempre que se daba un baño luego de haberse sentido mal, se sentía como nueva, rarísimo, pero cierto.

Terminó de ducharse, se puso la ropa, se peinó y bajó a la cocina. Le había dado hambre.

La soledad de la cocina le gustaba, era uno de esos momentos en los que necesitaba estar tranquila. Tomó una manzana, y se la llevó a la boca.

Aquellos días, las manzanas estaban más rojas que de costumbre.

_Rojo._

Y automáticamente, dos personas completamente iguales se cruzaron por su cabeza, y un recuerdo se dibujó en su mente, justo del día anterior.

Su habitación, ¿Brick o Blaze?

El día que lograse entender qué le rayos le ocurría cuando pensaba en alguno de ellos, sería una persona feliz.

No, para nada. El día que comprendiese porqué pensaba en ellos sería una persona feliz.

Es decir, Brick es su enemigo mortal desde pequeña. Su contraparte masculina, a quien odiaba con toda el alma. Y Blaze era… era… De acuerdo, no estaba muy segura de lo que era. Pero quería averiguarlo. Blossom se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Ella sabía perfectamente que últimamente su atracción por meterse en problemas había crecido, pero seguía manteniéndose firme ante su moral y a sus ideales.

Ella era un ejemplo a seguir y por nada en el mundo arruinaría una imagen tan bien cuidada durante todos esos años.

Pero a veces se le hacía tan difícil resistirse a la **tentación**.

Igualmente, no sabía exactamente qué sentía por Blaze. Si bien sabía qué sentía él por ella, ella no sabía qué sentía por él. Es decir, la atracción sexual estaba.

¿Atracción sexual? ¿Cómo es que…?

No, no es posible. En ninguna clase de sentido de percepción ella siente atracción física por Blaze…. O Brick. ¡**Demonios**! Son idénticos esos dos desgraciados, ¿cómo no confundírselos?

Además, haciendo apelación a la razón y lógica de la que ella tanto hacía gala… Es exactamente lo mismo sentir atracción física –sexual- por uno, que por otro.

_¡Oh, vamos! ¡Son iguales! ¡Tiene __justificación__!_

Es decir, lo es, ¿cierto?

…

Bien, esto quizá era un poco más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

Botó el corazón de la manzana y se acercó a la ventana. La luna estaba entera y todo el vecindario era alumbrado por una tenue luz blanca. Ya era domingo, no tenía ninguna obligación al día siguiente, así que un paseo nocturno no sería pecado, ¿cierto?

Tomó una chaqueta, abrió muy suavemente la ventana y salió por ella, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ya fuera, la cerró y emprendió vuelo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, la ciudad entera estaba sumida en un suave sueño nocturno, mientras que aun se oían algunas risas de gente que estaba de juerga un sábado por la noche, aunque ya fuese domingo.

Divisó el edificio más alto y fue hacia él, la parte más alta.

Se sentó, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. La ciudad se veía tan bien desde ahí, la brisa era refrescante y era muy tranquilizante estar ahí.

-Lindo lugar para venir a relajarse…- oyó.

Y dicho eso, casi le da un infarto. Se volteó y se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver: Blaze.

-¿Tú de nuevo? ¡Casi logras que me dé un infarto!- dijo la pelirroja tratando de normalizar su respiración. Su acompañante no hizo más que soltar una risita divertida, antes de situarse junto a ella.

-Tranquila, vengo en paz.

Blossom pestañeó sorprendida.

-¿Vengo? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-En realidad, no tenía idea. Sólo daba un par de vueltas a la ciudad. No podía dormir.- explicó Blaze, con la vista al frente. La PPG respiró tranquila, mientras que también volvía su vista al frente. La ciudad era un lugar realmente hermoso, ese era su hogar… y jamás podría abandonarlo… No, realmente jamás podría.

Inconscientemente, soltó un suspiro.

-Sí que te gusta suspirar…- comentó Blaze volteándose nuevamente a ella.

-No, no es eso en realidad…-dijo, pensativa.

-¿Mucho en qué pensar?

Le devolvió la mirada, y dudó unos instantes en si debía o no contarle sus pensamientos más recientes a él. Es decir… no sabía si él era de total confianza. Pero veía en sus ojos algo extraño, que la hacía sentir tranquila y a gusto… además, a alguien debía contárselo.

Necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

-La verdad es que sí. No sabría cómo explicarte… me siento como atrapada. Me siento como el jamón de un sándwich.- bueno, eso lo resumía bastante bien sin entrar en detalles.

-¿Atrapada entre dos paredes? Déjame adivinar: la vida de una súper-estrella. Difícil, ¿cierto?- soltó sonriendo de lado. Blossom lo miró sorprendida. Había dedo en el clavo.

-Bueno, sí.

-Me sorprende que aun no te hayas ido, mandado todo esto a volar a la luna. Debes llevar una enorme carga, tú y tus hermanas… pero sobre todo tú, como líder.- dijo, de forma seria.

Ella volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, y a la vez embelesada. Una extraña ola de satisfacción la recorrió por dentro. Aquel chico sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, sin necesitar ella explicar casi nada.

-A veces… A veces quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Llevo toda una vida en esto, la imagen ya está hecha y tengo un deber que cumplir. No puedo dejarlo por más que quiera.- dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura y no llorar, pero se le hacía difícil.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?

-Como para no hacerlo, todo el mundo habla de ustedes.- dijo sonriéndole, sacando una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Ella sentía el nerviosismo a flor de piel con aquellos intensos ojos rojos fijados en los rosas de ella. Se sentía extraño, aunque no del todo desagradable. Estar con él era una sensación indescriptible y no del todo comprensible para ella aún.

Blaze se acercaba poco a poco, como no queriendo asustarla. Blossom sabía muy bien lo que él iba a hacer, y se habría dejado pero algo en ella saltó antes de que lo lograra.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- dijo corriendo el rostro justo a tiempo, y alejándose un pequeño paso. El sonrió sin alegría, casi con resignación, y se apoyó sobre el muro detrás.

-Sí, estas no son horas para estar fuera.

Blossom volteó la mirada hacia él con algo de fastidio, pero a la vez con gracia por el comentario. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa.

-Quizá tengas razón.- comentó la pelirroja y volvió a verlo más detenidamente. El pelirrojo no la miraba, simplemente miraba al horizonte de forma totalmente ausente.- Gracias.- soltó, atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de él nuevamente.- Por lo de hoy…- y salió volando de allí.

Él, simplemente sonreía mientras la veía alejarse, dejando aquella extraña estela rosa detrás de ella.

* * *

El domingo pasó sin grandes contratiempos. No pasó nada en realidad. Blossom aquel día había estado un poco más callada de lo usual, mientras que sus hermanas parecían pensativas. Ya era de noche y a la mañana siguiente debían reincorporarse a clases.

* * *

Estaban en clase de Química, una de las clases favoritas de Blossom. Sin embargo, aquel día no encontraba los enlaces covalentes, las oxosales y la estequiometria tan fascinantes como los habría encontrado antes.

Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo el peso de una mirada en la nuca. Se volteó muy ligeramente hacia uno de los asientos más apartados del salón, ya anticipándose a ver a la persona que le dirigía esa intensa mirada.

Sus ojos se toparon con unos de color rojo intenso. Brick la estaba mirando sin descaro alguno. Sin embargo, no era una de esas miradas que él solía dirigirle como de burla, todo lo contrario en realidad.

La mirada que él le dirigía aquel día era completamente distinta a otras miradas que le hubiese dirigido antes.

La observaba detenidamente, como si la estuviese estudiando de memoria. Como si ella de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Le devolvía la mirada sin ninguna clase de odio, tampoco a la defensiva. Era una mirada totalmente neutra, algo extrañada, quizás. Como si jamás se hubiesen visto antes.

Brick y Blossom no dejaban de mirarse de forma extraña, hasta que ella sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo.

Disimuladamente, sacó su teléfono y vio titilante la luz que indicaba un mensaje nuevo.

Un número desconocido. ¿Qué sería?

Abrió el mensaje, y sólo divisó una simple frase:

'_Mira la ventana.'_

Dirigió muy lentamente su mirada hacia allí, y sus ojos se detuvieron al igual que su pulso.

Sintió como sus ojos se abrían de tal forma que casi se le iban a salir de sus órbitas. Tuvo que sostenerse de su silla para no caerse, y casi, CASI, se le escapa un grito ahogado.

_**¿¡**__**BLAZE**__**!?**_

Éste rió al ver su expresión de pánico. Tecleó un par de cosas y luego aguardó unos segundos antes de cerrar el teléfono.

Blossom sintió vibrar su teléfono otra vez, lo cual hizo que casi callera de su silla. Antes de volver a moverse, miró al profesor, y a los demás, aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de que casi moría de un ataque.

_**¡Genial! **_

Se sentó bien, tratando de guardar la calma, y abrió el mensaje.

'_Tranquila, pareciera que viste un fantasma'_

Volteó a mirarlo, ya más tranquila, tratando de darle a entender que no era gracioso. Él sólo volvió a reír.

'_No le veo lo gracioso. ¿Qué haces aquí?'_

Y unos segundos más tarde, recibió la respuesta.

'_Estaba aburrido, y decidí venir a visitarte al lugar donde nos conocimos.'_

Le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y rió levemente. Levantó la vista al profesor y a la clase, y por el momento nadie la veía.

'_Qué detallista eres. A todo esto, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?'_

'_Tengo mis métodos.'_

Se giró nuevamente a verlo con duda, él sólo se encogió de hombros con una mirada inocente, antes de volver a reír.

'_¿Nunca te cansarás de hablar en clave?'_

'_Nop.' _

Y antes de que pudiese volver a responder, el timbre de cambio de clase sonó. Volvió su mirada a la ventana y Blaze ya no estaba. Tomó todas sus cosas, y salió del salón preguntándose en dónde estaría.

* * *

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, las tres hermanas estaban reunidas en una mesa de la cafetería junto con Robin, su mejor amiga, una joven bella de ojos azules y larga cabellera castaña.

Sin embargo, cada una tenía una expresión en particular. Bubbles parecía distraída, Blossom feliz y Buttercup algo cabizbaja. Robin las miraba a las tres con un enrome signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza. No entendía nada de nada.

Harta de ignorar todo, habló.

-¿Serían tan amables de explicarme qué les pasa?- preguntó. Las otras tres voltearon a verla.

'_¿Tanto se nota?...'_ se preguntó a sí misma Buttercup. Sin embargo, respondió:- Nada, nada.

Robin la miró con incredulidad, pero prefirió no presionarla. Sabía que Buttercup tarde o temprano, cuando ya estuviese cansada de guardarlo, escupiría la sopa. Dirigió su mirada a las otras tres.

-… ¿Debo volver a decirlo todo?- preguntó Bubbles con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Buttercup y Blossom la miraron y rieron.

-Eso sí que no. No, no. Nada de risas sin que yo esté enterada del porqué. Cuéntame.- demandó Robin con una sonrisa. La rubia rió y luego, con algo de pena, procedió a contarle todo lo que les había contado a sus hermanas el día del centro comercial.

Al final de la historia, Robin quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Nada más?- preguntó irónicamente. Blossom y Buttercup soltaron la risa.

-¿Te parece poco?- respondió la menor de la misma forma.

-De acuerdo, tienes justificación suficiente. Igual, aún no me queda claro eso de los clones, ¿cómo dices que es?- cuestionó confundida la castaña.

Blossom la miró sin comprender.

-¿No te acuerdas de la explosión del otro día? Tú estabas cuando ellos aparecieron.- le dijo.

Unos segundos haciendo memoria, la joven recordó.

-¡No me digas que son esos!- soltó con sorpresa- ¡Pensé que ya habían desaparecido! ¡Dios Santo, esto es una genialidad! Y si me permiten opinar, _les digo que están __bien buenos_.

A todo esto, Blossom se atoró con una lechuga, Buttercup escupió el jugo y Bubbles se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

-¡Deja de reírte, niña! ¿¡Y se puede saber a qué te refieres con lo que acabas de decir!?- espetó Blossom tratando de retomar la compostura mientras bebía agua para pasar el trozo del vegetal.

-¡Qué mal gusto tienes, mujer!- le dijo Buttercup viéndola con asco. Bubbles comenzó a reírse aun más fuerte.- Oye, deja de reírte, te estás poniendo violeta.

-No puedo…- musitó la rubia en lo que se secaba algunas lagrimillas de la risa. Ya más tranquila, se volteó a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa.- Anda, contéstale a Blossom. Quiero escuchar eso.

Robin volvió a reírse, y las miró a las tres hermanas que salvaban la ciudad casi diario, pero que no dejaban de ser tres adolescentes locas con las hormonas a tope a punto de cumplir sus 17 años.

-A veces me pregunto si de tanto estrellarse contra el suelo se les atrofió la vista… _y el sentido común._- esto lo susurró, pero las otras tres lograron escucharla, a lo que la miraron mal.- ¡No me vean así! ¡Saben que tengo razón! Es decir, ¡son las únicas tres personas del género femenino de toda la escuela… **por no decir de toda la ciudad**, _que no les gustan los __**RowdyRuff Boys**_!- concluyó enfrentando las tres miradas Súper Poderosas, que la veían con seriedad.

Buttercup la miró con espanto.

-¡Ay, Robin! ¡No me digas que tú también!

La susodicha no hizo más que encogerse de hombros antes tal comentario, restándole importancia.

-Sólo digo que no estoy ciega. Y no van a negarlo, _no son feos_.- esto último lo dijo ya con seriedad.

-El que sean tan imbéciles les quita todo atractivo.- respondió Blossom inmediatamente.

-¿Pero…?- adivinó Bubbles, incitando a su hermana a completar la frase.

Blossom cerró sus ojos y tomó aire. Era ahora, o **nunca**.

-… Pero sólo a los Ro- antes de poder continuar, fue interrumpida por un silencio total que se formó en la cafetería. Seguido de éste, un murmullo suave y miradas entre mesas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Buttercup.

Antes de que pudieran contestarle, por la entrada de la cafetería se vio ingresar a nada más ni nada menos que a _**Princesa Morebuck**_, la joven más rica de toda la ciudad y otra tan popular como las tres chicas. Se había convertido la líder del equipo de porristas y, para su placer, una de las personas de las que siempre se hablaba en toda a escuela. Aunque _la gran mayoría_ de las veces, no era por algo bueno.

Había entrado en su diminuto traje de porrista que consistía en una falda corta que llegaba justo hasta donde acababan sus piernas y comenzaba su trasero; y un top con el abdomen al descubierto y mangas tres cuartos. Su cabello era largo y rizado, seguramente utilizaba un pote de maquillaje al día, ya que no se veía ni un rastro de sus pecas.

Miró con indiferencia y hasta casi asco a todo el alumnado, y procedió a dirigirse hacia su habitual mesa junto con todo el equipo de porristas unos pasos detrás de ella, siguiéndola fielmente.

Cuando pasaron, todo retomó su orden. Sin embargo, las cuatro chicas se la quedaron mirando de distintas formas: con incredulidad, lástima, repugnancia y desagrado.

La primera en hacer un comentario, fue Robin.

-Si te fijas, se le nota claramente la cirugía de los senos.- dijo mientras la observaba con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-¿No me digas que es cierto?- preguntó Bubbles, sorprendida.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Te sorprende? El otro día estábamos en el vestuario y se notaba demasiado. Estoy segura de que pronto se sumará a la lista de cirugías su trasero… claro, _si es que aun no se lo ha hecho_.- respondió con el mismo tono, mientras seguía observándola.

-No la mires, Robin. No le des la importancia que quiere.- dijo de forma madura Blossom.

Esta bufó, pero le hizo caso. Sin embargo, se inclinó sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano.

-¿Saben? He pensado que si reunimos todo lo que se dice de ella y lo transformamos en un libro, sería un best-seller.- musitó pensativa. A este comentario, las tres PPG rieron.- En serio.

-¿No crees que exageras?- le preguntó Blossom con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Has visto la película de Lindsay Lohan? ¿Mean Girls? Bueno, ella es una versión mal hecha de botox y silicona de Regina George, y fue una película vendidísima. Imagínate tú.- declaró la castaña con seriedad. Las otras tres comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

-Según sé, han querido expulsarla algunas veces…- comentó Bubbles ya más calmada.

-¿De veras? ¿Y por qué no lo han hecho? ¡Sería un alivio para todos!- dijo Buttercup.

-Cariño, ¿crees que **con todo el dinero** que su _papi_ tiene en las cuentas bancarias de la ciudad, van a expulsarla? Puede hacer lo que ella quiera aquí, que nadie hará nada para detenerla, o siquiera decirle que está mal.- respondió la castaña, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Blossom suspiró.

-Si algún día el dinero se va, ¿qué será de su vida?

-No sé, pero me encantaría verlo.- Al haber dicho esto Robin, las otras tres soltaron la risa.

-También a mí, y grabarlo… Sería un bonito recuerdo.- rió Buttercup.- A todo esto, y meramente por curiosidad, ¿por qué han querido expulsarla?

-Me han comentado que una vez empujó a un profesor por una escalera para que pusieran un suplente que la aprobara en una materia.- dijo Bubbles. Sus dos hermanas la miraron con sorpresa.

-Repito, ¿No es demasiado?- inquirió Blossom con algo de duda.

-De ésta nada me asombra nada. Absolutamente nada.- dijo la morena negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y ahí no termina. Una vez la descubrieron en el baño de mujeres del tercer piso teniendo sexo con el novio de una de sus 'mejores amigas'.- dijo Robin con gesto de asco.- Ella siempre tan dulce y noble.- finalizó de forma irónica.

Blossom alzó las cejas.

-De acuerdo, eso ya no me sorprende. No me sorprende para nada.- susurró.

-Te encerraría en un manicomio si lo hiciera. De todas formas, eso es sólo una mínima porción de lo desgraciada que puede ser.- sentenció Robin.- Créeme, si ser maldita fuera un deporte Olímpico, ella tendría la de oro, plata y bronce.

Iban a seguir con la conversación, pero la campana que daba por finalizada la hora del almuerzo sonó en todo el lugar. Se despidieron y salieron todas para distintos sitios.

* * *

Buttercup salió por el portón principal de la cafetería hacia las canchas deportivas de la escuela.

Entre todos los pasillos atiborrados de gente por lo que tuve que pasar, tuvo la desgracia de distinguir entre todas las cabezas a la de Butch Him. Inconscientemente, se preparó para responder a cualquier cosa que él le dijera, pero mientras más se acercaba y miraba muy disimuladamente hacia donde él estaba, más se daba cuenta de que era inútil. Él estaba ocupado.

Pasó por su lado a ritmo normal, aparentando no haberlo visto y dobló en la esquina más cercana que encontró. Su corazón latía en coraje.

¿Es que aquel cerdo no se cansaba?

El moreno estaba con una de las amigas porristas de Princesa contra una pared, ambos haciéndose una traqueotomía en vivo y en directo frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Hubiese sido amable de parte de ambos reservarse sus asquerosidades para un hotel, y no montar una porno en medio del pasillo.

Llegó a la salida que daba hacia la cancha de básquetbol y se dio cuenta de que no estaba de ánimos para jugar. Fue hasta la parte más alejada de las gradas y se sentó.

Ya de tanto pensar la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

También, había sido una semana de lo más alocada. Partamos desde el inicio:

1- La aparición de los RowdyRush Boys.

¡Oh, vamos! ¡Era lo más relevante de todos los días que pasaron! ¡Aparecieron de la nada para confundirla aun más!

Bueno, ahí llegamos al segundo punto en cuestión… El que la tenía hecha un lío desde hace ya un poco más de un mes… ¡Pero no tanto como ahora que llegaron estos tres!

Buttercup era considerada la más ruda de las tres PPG. La impenetrable, la invencible, y como había oído que una vez la llamaron… la insensible. Sí, estúpido, ¿cierto?

Había oído a unos niños hablar de ellas cuando estaban en el parque. Claro, nadie sabía que ella estaba allí. Tenía una capucha bien ajustada, estaba pasando bien inadvertida en esos momentos. Recordó que uno de los niños habían dicho que era raro verla, que ella se parecía más a un chico.

Fue el comentario de un niño que seguro no tenía idea de lo que decía, pero le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. Buttercup podría parecer la criatura más fría y sin sentimientos que jamás haya existido… Pero la chica dentro de ella siempre estuvo ahí.

Ella tenía miedos, inseguridades y sentimientos como cualquier otra persona… pero sobre todo, como cualquier otra chica.

Había veces en las que salía de bañarse y se miraba a sí misma en el espejo del baño, y se encontraba toda clase de defectos físicos, y del mismo modo había algunas veces en las que se encontraba bien a sí misma.

De todos modos, aunque no lo pareciera, ella nunca había tenido la autoestima demasiado alta… Por no decir que siempre la había tenido bastante baja. Pero siempre había conseguido ignorarla lo suficiente como para que no la molestara… O simplemente las auto-convicciones que ella misma practicaba servían bien.

Pero eso no significaba que los problemas e incertidumbres con respecto a sí misma no siguieran allí. Por el contrario, crecían con el pasar de los días.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo comparándose con sus hermanas del mismo modo en que sabía que lo hacía la gran mayoría de la población de Townsville.

Ella no cuadraba en los cánones femeninos de la súper heroína que sus hermanas presentaban. Ella no era elegante e inteligente como Blossom, ni encantadora y dulce como Bubbles.

No ponía en duda que ella era… atractiva, pero por lo que sabía, eso no era suficiente. Además de que ella misma tampoco resaltaba demasiado sus atractivos.

Su dignidad le gritaba que no tenía porqué fingir ser algo que no era sólo para que todos cambiaran su forma de pensar con respecto a ella. Y sabía que esa parte de ella tenía razón, pero no por eso le dejaba de doler.

Pero dejando de lado su maldita autocompasión… Estaba otro pequeño problema con nombre y apellido.

**Butch Him.**

_Sí. Él. _

Qué novedad, ¿cierto? Pues bueno, Butch se había abierto paso por sus pensamientos durante los últimos días. Sobre todo el de hace dos días…

Él había sido… como nunca había sido con ella. La había abrazado y ¿le había dado su chaqueta?

De acuerdo, si pensamos en las probabilidades, podemos reducirnos a tres:

Uno, lo abdujo un OVNI, lo clonaron (por tercera vez…) pero les falló, y dejaron al clon aquí mientras que hacen dolorosos experimentos con el de verdad en un laboratorio lleno de baba de extraterrestres verdes y pegajosos.

Dos, se habría golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte contra algo aquella mañana y no la había reconocido, o al menos estaba lo suficientemente atontado como para creer que nada era real.

Tres, el chico tal vez, TAL VEZ muy en lo profundo de su ser tenía un lado humano, tan pequeñito que se compararía con el tamaño de una ameba.

De acuerdo, si tenía que ponerse a pensar cuál podría llegar a ser la verdadera… ayer habría llegado a sopesar que era la tercera. Pero con lo que había visto hacía no más de veinte minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente era la segunda. El chico no estaba en sus cabales el día anterior, y por eso se había comportado de esa forma con ella. Seguro la había confundido con alguna otra zorrita con las que solía salir.

Hecho que le molestaba, y a la vez le dolía un poco. Sin embargo, pretendía mantener la cabeza en alto y pretender que aquí no había pasado nada. Además, ¿qué podía pretender de semejante imbécil?

-Es bastante ofensivo de tu parte ignorarme de tal forma por 15 minutos.- susurró una vez detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta exaltada, para sorprenderse aún más.

-… ¿Brendan?- inquirió totalmente asombrada. Él le sonrió de forma arrogante.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- de un salto, se situó delante de ella- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Butter…

-Yo… Tú…- carraspeó para mantener la compostura.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- ya más que asombrada, parecía confundida. Su expresión debía ser divertida, ya que él se rió.

-Estaba de paso, y vine a visitarte… ¿te traigo problemas?- contestó divertido mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, y recargaba los codos en sus rodillas, para poder ver mejor el rostro sorprendido de la chica. Ella lo volteó, provocándole una risa a él nuevamente.

-No, para nada. Además, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Aclaró ella automáticamente, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rápidamente hacia donde ni ella sabía.

Brendan la siguió.

-¿Estás haciendo algo importante ahora mismo?- le preguntó deliberadamente. Ella paró en seco y lo miró con duda.

-Sí sabes que sigo en horario escolar, ¿cierto?- él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? Yo no te veo haciendo nada importante… Mucho menos con un viejo decrépito dando cátedra de cosas que a nadie le importan.- Buttercup no pudo contener una suave risa, el chico sonrió con ganas.- Vamos, niña héroe. ¡Vayamos a divertirnos!

Y de un salto, él ya estaba en el aire.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- le preguntó, esperándola.

Buttercup dudó un segundo. Miró a su espalda, y vio todo absolutamente vacío. Nadie que le dijera que no, nadie que la detuviera. Volvió su vista a la intensa mirada verde de Brendan.

Aquél chico representaba una libertad que jamás había pensado. Aunque fuese igual por fuera a Butch… Ya podía contar las enormes diferencias que los separaban a ambos.

Y quería seguir descubriéndolas. Quería seguir viendo qué tan distinto era Brendan.

_Brendan… y no Butch._

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó y siguió al chico a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Bueno. Tan-tán. **_

_**¿Qué creen?**_

_**Sí, ya puedo oírlos claro: Estás loca si crees que esto es bueno luego de casi un año teniéndonos esperándote, desgraciada. Podrías haber hecho algo mejor. **_

_**¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Sé que no es la gran cosa! Pero como les he dicho antes, no puedo hacer que todo suceda tan así como de la nada. Las cosas tienen que ir a su ritmo. Después de todo, llevan toda una vida odiándose profundamente, y las cosas no van a cambiar tan rápido.**_

_**Bueno, salvo con Boomer, que parece ser el más rápido de los tres. El niño calladito y disimulado, es el que más rápido se dio cuenta, ¿qué creen? ¡A que no se lo esperaban!**_

_**Ah… ¿Sí lo hacían? ¡Pues podrían haberlo dicho! D: **_

_**Ya, en fin. Ya las cosas se están calentando. **_

_**No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me ha caído de maravilla Robin JAJAJA La chica es genial. Ya sé, es lógico que me caiga bien siendo yo quien 'la creó'. Pero compréndanme también del porqué la incluí, la historia sería demasiado monótona sino. Ella está también como para darle más dinámica. Ya verán porqué lo digo (como ya he dicho cientos de veces).**_

_**¡Para la próxima se pondrán aun más calientes, se los prometo! Y sí, también ya sé... Sí que la tengo con la metáfora de la fruta xD**_

…_**Y también, prometo no demorarme todo lo que me demoré en escribir éste. Pero, como ya les dije, soy sólo un ser humano. ¡Pero ya saben que a mal tiempo, buena cara!**_

_**Buttercup tiene lindos problemas al igual que Blossom, ¿no? ¡Pero ya les llegó consuelo! No me malinterpreten, mentes perversas, ya me entenderán.**_

_**Bueno, sin más, ¡ya las cosas seguirán en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**¡Nos leemos!**_

_**Post Data para el interesado: ¡APROBÉ MATEMÁTICA, GENTE! …Sí, ya hace varios meses que tendría que habérselos dicho. Lo siento jaja.**_

_**¿Review?**_


	8. ¿Un poco de originalidad?

_**¡Hola a todo el mundo! **_

_**Bueno, hoy comienzo a escribir el nuevo capítulo. Espero de todo corazón tenerlo listo antes de marzo. O sea, antes de que inicien las clases. (Ahora que lo subo, me doy cuenta de que es junio, ¡viva ser un maldito olvidadizo! –harán un sacrificio vikingo con mi cadáver-) **_

_**Ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto, tengan presente que oigo claramente el sonido del mar. Es genial, y bastante inspirador…**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más interesante que agregar, el capítulo:**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Un poco de originalidad?

Al día siguiente, las tres hermanas iban camino a la escuela. Blossom seguía igual de 'positiva' que el día anterior, y a Buttercup se la veía más… ¿Alegre? Bubbles no entendía nada. Ninguna de las dos había dicho una sola palabra desde ayer y, además de que eso sea raro, se las veía a las dos como flotando sobre una nube rosa.

¿La vida era extraña o qué?

La rubia no sabía exactamente qué pensar, debido a que ella no tenía idea de lo que sea que haya pasado. Y ya no saberlo estaba comenzando a exasperarla. No quería preguntar, temiendo a que si ellas no querían decírselo se debía a una buena razón…

Pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-Oigan chicas… Se las ve muy bien desde ayer, ¿algo que contar?- preguntó tratando de sonar casual. Sus hermanas sacudieron levemente la cabeza, como recién salidas de un sueño.

-Ah… Pues, nada en particular. Ya sabes.- Blossom dudó. ¿Sería prudente contarles a sus hermanas que había estado toda la noche enviándose mensajes de texto con Blaze? Es decir, el chico no había hecho nada malo. Sin contar lo del incidente con los autos… Pero esa era otra cosa.- Supongo que simplemente estoy de buen humor. Han sido lindos días.- Sería mejor no hablarlo.

Bubbles asintió no muy convencida, pero confiaba ciegamente en que Blossom no le mentiría. Además de que sea lo que sea parecía hacer feliz a su hermana mayor, cosa que también la hacía feliz a ella.

Miró a Buttercup expectante.

-Ayer ganó Fred el Embustero en las luchas.- mintió descaradamente.- Los del equipo me deben diez cada uno.- sonrió de medio lado. Bubbles rió y volteó su mirada. Buttercup suspiró levemente. Le había creído.

Ayer había sido el día más genial de su vida.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sobrevolando la ciudad a un metro de Brendan, quien tenía una sonrisa como la de un niño que va al parque de diversiones por primera pintada en el rostro. Eso hacía que Buttercup sonriera levemente también, había algo en aquel chico que le infundía confianza y la hacía sentir cómoda._

_-¡Bajemos allí! ¡Ese es el lugar!- le señaló un pequeño campo en el medio del bosque. Parecía abandonado._

_Descendieron hasta allí y Buttercup lo miró extrañada. _

_-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó en lo que veía al moreno deslizarse por el lugar. Él simplemente se detuvo junto a una columna, se dio media vuelta para dedicarle una sonrisa torcida. _

_-Espero que tengas buena puntería.- le dijo. Seguidamente, tiró de un interruptor y se iluminó el lugar._

_Había distintos muros de diferentes tamaños, pero ninguno superaba los dos metros de alto ni el metro de ancho. También había muchísimas marcas de pintura y una que otra zanja dispersas por el suelo._

_Paintball. _

_-¿Un paintball?- le preguntó extrañada. Él se acercó nuevamente con dos armas de pintura, le tendió una a ella. _

_-Seguro. He venido aquí ayer también y por lo que vi, sumado a la mugre, está abandonado hace ya rato.- decía en tono feliz y despreocupado. Ella tomó el arma que le ofrecía, con un poco de desconfianza.- Es una suerte que dejaran todo esto._

_Entonces, un hombrecillo de metal salió de una de las zanjas. Dijo algo incomprensible y luego alzó una pequeña arma robóticamente._

_-¡Al suelo!- oyó gritar a Brendan. Ambos se lanzaron cuerpo a tierra cuando el hombre comenzó a disparar. Salieron otros dos hombrecillos y ambos jóvenes se arrastraron cada uno hacia un muro. _

_Buttercup comenzó a reírse. Brendan se volteó a verla con una sonrisa y también comenzó a reír él. Tomó los dos visores que había guardado en su bolsillo y le lazó uno a ella._

_-Lo vas a necesitar.- le dijo. Luego tomó el suyo se lo puso, asomó lentamente la cabeza en la dirección en la que les disparaban. Así también lo hizo Buttercup y simultáneamente ambos alzaron el arma y dispararon. Derribaron a las tres figuras que les disparaban de un perfecto disparo justo en el centro de la diana. _

_-Oye, sí que tienes puntería.- Brendan estaba impresionado. La chica sólo sonrió son suficiencia._

_-Años de vida combatiendo el crimen. Es de esperarse.- soltó sin dejar esa sonrisa. El chico volvió a reír._

_-Seguro. Igual, que yo sepa no combaten el crimen a balazos, ¿o sí?- fue su turno de sonreír con suficiencia. Ella volteó a la mirada levemente, él rió._

_-De acuerdo, también son años de jugar videojuegos de guerra. Son cosas que uno aprende.- admitió en voz muy baja la heroína. Brendan comenzó a reírse aún más fuerte._

_-Me caes bien, Buttercup.- dijo antes de volver su atención al juego, dejándola a ella sorprendida. Eso no lo esperaba._

_Pasada la hora, lograron derribar a todo los hombrecillos. Habían roto el record. Brendan le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella estaba en una de las zanjas._

_-Anda, acompáñame.- la guió hasta una pequeña parte del lugar en la que había una mesa con unos refrescos.-Muero de sed, ¿tú?- le preguntó, ella simplemente asintió._

_El chico tomó una de las bebidas y se la aventó, la tomó fácilmente. _

_Con mucho cuidado, ella tomó aquel pedazo endeble de metal, apuntó hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba ella y abrió la lata. Nada._

_Brendan, que la miraba intrigado, le preguntó._

_-¿Y eso?- le preguntó con una ceja alzada, pero con una sonrisa dudosa y divertida._

_-Es que…- se rió de forma nerviosa.-… Tú sabes… A veces los agitan para que…- ahora que lo decía en voz alta, se sentía una perfectísima idiota. Él rió de buena gana._

_-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- Buttercup lo miró con incredulidad y rió levemente.- De acuerdo, mejor no me contestes eso.- decía sin dejar de sonreír.- Anda, juguemos al último. Este es el mejor, es entre nosotros.- su sonrisa se deformó hasta darle una expresión pícara.- Y te lo advierto, no tendré piedad._

_Esa frase retumbó en sus oídos, y logró que un escalofrío le recorriera desde la médula hasta la última vértebra de la columna, pero no dijo nada y sólo asintió. _

_Le explicó en qué consistía el juego, quien acabara primero con sus balas, o quien lograse ser atrapado, perdería. Se dieron dos minutos para esconderse y comenzaron._

_La PPG se encontraba agazapada entre los arbustos y las zanjas, llevaba ya veinte minutos sin ver al RowdyRush Boy por ninguna parte. Sabía cómo funcionaban estas cosas, y ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse, por lo que salió con precaución de los arbustos, quedando expuesta._

_-¡No te escondas, cobarde!- le gritó. Oyó una risa proveniente de unos metros detrás de ella y se volteó a toda prisa para comenzar a disparar. _

_Oyó maldiciones y vio como pequeñas balitas de pintura se estrellaban contra la ropa. Seguro le dejarían algunos moretones. Una bala salpicó el rostro de Brendan, y Buttercup se destornillaba de la risa._

_-¡La guerra no ha terminado!- rió de forma malévola. Buttercup soltó un grito ahogado sin dejar de reír y echó a correr, con el moreno pisándole los talones. El chico la tomó por la cintura, pero sus pies se enredaron y cayeron al piso, envueltos en carcajadas. _

_-No entiendo con qué cara me llamas cobarde siendo tú la que huía con el rabo entre las piernas.- dijo él mientras se volteaba, quedando mirando hacia el cielo, lo mismo hizo ella._

_-Al menos mi cara no parece un arco iris.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Brendan se pasó la mano por el rostro, y era cierto, parecía una de esas gamas de colores que hay en las pinturerías. _

_-¿Te burlas de mi cara? Deberías ver tú trasero.- y dicho eso, vio la cara de ella. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y se preparó a correr de nuevo cuando vio que ella se levantaba hecha una furia. _

_Jugaron allí toda la tarde hasta que comenzó a anochecer. En ese momento, tanto él como ella decidieron que sería mejor regresar. El vuelo de regreso fue bastante divertido, jugaron también una carrera hacia la casa de la chica. Cosa que le sorprendió, porque no entendía cómo es que Brendan sabía donde vivía._

_Cuando se lo preguntó, él simplemente rió. No le respondió. Buttercup no reclamó, pero tampoco lo ignoró. Otro día ya haría que se lo dijera._

_Fue un empate (luego de mucho discutir), cuando por fin llegaron a la azotea de la casa. _

_Ambos estaban hechos un auténtico asco. Llenos de pintura, con los cabellos revueltos y bastante sudados. _

_-Será mejor que entre. Ya deben preguntarse en donde estoy.- susurró si mirarlo. Él asintió, algo decepcionado, pero ella no lo vio._

_Hubo unos diez segundos de aquel incómodo silencio que siempre arruina un buen momento._

_-…Ah…- susurró Buttercup, sin saber qué decir. Pero antes de que se le ocurriese algo, él la interrumpió._

_-Me divertí mucho contigo hoy, Butter.- ella volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, no mucha gente la llamaba así. Él lo había hecho antes, pero recién ahora se daba cuenta. Brendan tenía una sonrisa de lado plantada en el rostro. Ella conocía perfectamente esa clase de sonrisa… Pero esta era la primera vez que una sonrisa galante la amedrentaba. _

_Era la primera vez que veía una bien hecha._

_-Nada mal para la primera cita.- soltó. Después, todo pasó muy rápido. Él se deslizó su dedo pulgar por la extensión de su mandíbula de forma suave, para luego salir volando a toda velocidad pasando por su lado. _

_Dejando detrás a una Buttercup con la boca abierta._

_Fin del Flashback_

Bubbles y Blossom tenían la mirada puesta en la cara de su hermana morena. Ésta parecía perdida en la nebulosa.

La mayor y la menor se miraron entre sí, extrañadas. Si Buttercup estaba en un mundo que no era este, era bastante raro que tuviese esa cara de tonta… Ni decir que el hecho de que sonriera levemente de vez en cuando sin razón era todavía más raro.

Blossom estaba decidida a preguntar algo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz amiga que se acercaba.

Las tres voltearon la mirada sorprendidas, no se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la entrada de la escuela.

-Acabo de enfrentarme con la muerte.- declaró Robin en tono solemne.

-No me digas, ¿y sobreviviste?- le preguntó Bubbles, con intenciones de molestarla.

-¡Tómatelo en serio, mujer! No fue gracioso, casi me atropellan.- se quejó la castaña en lo que caminaban juntas por los pasillos de la escuela. La primera clase la tenían cuatro juntas, lo cual siempre las alegraba.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué pasó?- inquirió Buttercup ya de vuelta en el mundo.

-Nada. Aquel maldito me gritó no sé qué. Igual supongo que me lo merecía, yo también le grité un par de cosas no muy dulces.- Blossom negó con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo, las otras dos reían de forma sonora.

-¿Al menos iba a matarte un auto decente?- preguntó Buttercup tratando de controlar un poco la respiración.

-…Digamos que no.- las tres hermanas volvieron a reírse, pero esta vez, Robin se les unió.

* * *

Siguieron conversando sobre trivialidades durante las escaleras y mientras cruzaban el pasillo, hasta detenerse en a unos pasos de la entrada del salón de Literatura.

Junto a ellas, entraban los RowdyRuff Boys. Éstos también tenían esta clase junto a ellas, cosa que no agradaba a ninguna de las tres, por lo que las caras de las tres hermanas de transformaron a una de disgusto automáticamente. Sin embargo, Robin lo encontraba divertido.

Entraron en la sala y se dirigieron a sus lugares. Blossom y Bubbles se sentaron un asiento detrás del que estaba delante de todo, y Robin y Buttercup detrás de ellas. Los RRB se sentaron atrás de todo.

La profesora era joven, su nombre era Sophie Jones, entró unos segundos después de que sonara la campana.

-¡Muy buenos días, clase!- Saludó feliz.

-Alguien ha tenido una buena noche.- canturreó Robin en voz baja a las tres heroínas. Blossom mantuvo lo mejor que pudo la compostura, Bubbles se cubría el rostro con las manos tratando de controlar los espasmos que le producían las carcajadas, mentiras que Buttercup se dejó caer sobre el pupitre ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras se reía.

Ajena a esto, la profesora continuaba parloteando sobre la obra que siempre se hacía anualmente en la escuela, en la cual siempre protagonizaban los alumnos de cuarto. O sea, ellos.

-De acuerdo, jóvenes. ¡Estoy muy feliz de comunicarles que éste año lectivo nos ha tocado representar la bellísima obra de Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta!- declaró con alegría.

Toda la clase comenzó a quejarse al segundo después. Se oían todas las maldiciones en murmullos. Pero, obviamente, hubo alguien que abrió la boca por todos.

-¿Otra vez Romeo y Julieta? ¿Es que no hay otra obra?- preguntó Robin con fastidio en su voz, la mano alzada, por lo tanto la profesora la oyó.

-Bueno… Todos los años representamos una obra clásica. La de este año será Romeo y Julieta.- respondió la profesora Jones, sorprendida.

-Sí, la de éste año, la del anterior, y la del anterior a ese también. Y seguro que también será la del año que viene.- seguía quejándose la castaña, pero con el apoyo de la clase entera. La profesora estaba anonadada, era la primera vez que alguien decía esas cosas.

-Es que… La verdad…- no sabía qué decir.

-Tiene que admitir que es cierto, siempre es la misma. Ya ni es necesario que la aprendamos, nos la sabemos de memoria de verla todos los años.- secundó Buttercup. Bubbles estaba a punto de morir de asfixia mientras contenía la risa.

Blossom estaba a poco de voltearse y golpearlas a las tres por haber dicho eso… aunque a la rubia por reírse.

-'¡Ay de mí!'- dramatizó Robin.

-'¡Ha hablado!'- le siguió el juego Bubbles, interpretando a Romeo.- '¡Habla otra vez, ángel resplandeciente!'

La clase había roto en carcajadas. La mano de la pelirroja temblaba sobre el pupitre, impaciente por estrellarse contra las cabezas de sus hermanas y de su atolondrada amiga.

-'¡Oh, Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? ¡Niega a tu padre, y reniega de tu nombre!... O si no accedes, júrame que me amas y yo dejaré de ser una Capuleto.'- seguía la castaña.

-¿Lo ve? Se la saben de memoria.- dijo Buttercup, secándose unas lagrimillas provocadas por tanto reírse.

-Sí, ya veo.- repuso la profesora, que si bien estaba algo contrariada, reía levemente disfrutando de las bromas de sus alumnas.- Entiendo, y ¿qué es lo que quieren?

-Sólo pedimos un poco de originalidad.- dijo Robin, seguido a eso, se oyeron algunos murmullos de aprobación.- Hay tantas obras de Shakespeare… El Rey Lear, Sueño de una Noche de Verano, El Mercader de Venecia, ¡hasta Macbeth! No entiendo porqué siempre hacemos Romeo y Julieta.

La profesora ahora estaba sorprendida, y gratamente complacida de que su alumna conociera aquellas obras. Así que decidió acceder.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál sugieren, entonces?

Hubo un silencio seguido de eso. Nadie estaba seguro de cuál elegir.

-¡Grease!- gritó una voz chillona desde el final de la sala. Todos voltearon a verla con una ceja alzada.

-Grandioso…- susurró Buttercup en lo que volteaba la vista a la frente, fastidiada. La que había dicho aquella tontería era la dulce amiguita de Butch. Con la que estaba punto de protagonizar un programa en Venus la tarde anterior.

No era de sorprenderse que fuese tonta, pero ya eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo había llegado a cuarto año? Blossom se llevó la mano a la frente disimuladamente. No podía creerlo.

-¿Grease?- preguntó la profesora, confundida.- ¿La película?

-Cielo, no sé oíste bien. Dijimos 'clásicos'.- decía Robin, hablando lento y claro, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'clásicos' como si hablara con una niña de dos años.

-¿Y no es un clásico? ¡Es de los 80! Yo digo que es un clásico.- seguía la chica. Parecía que realmente creía que lo que sea que ella dijera era algo así como una 'ley'.

Estaba sentada junto a Butch, justamente. Ella lo miró haciendo un puchero, como para que dijera algo para defenderla. Este la ignoraba totalmente. La chica era una completa idiota a sus ojos.

-Bien, digamos que es un clásico.- aceptó Robin.- ¿Fue escrita por Shakespeare? Yo creo que no.

La castaña no se caracterizaba por ser una chica paciente y educada.

-No importa, pongamos el nombre de este sujeto debajo del título. Nadie se dará cuenta.- hablaba con toda naturalidad la otra.

Brick, que estaba justo detrás, tenía la vista fija en ella. Estaba tratando de fijarse si debajo de toda esa maraña de cabello y fijador había algún cerebro funcionando. Boomer la miraba con las cejas algo fruncidas, recargado sobre el respaldo de su silla… Y la gente tenía el descaro de decir que ÉL era tonto.

-Robin, estás tratando de sacar agua de un pozo seco. No te gastes, no hay caso.- le susurró Bubbles. Su hermana mayor seguía con la vista fija en el frente, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la rubia.

La castaña suspiró frustrada, apoyó su mentón en su mano y miró a la profesora con fastidio y resignación.

-Qué más da, es lo mismo. De igual forma nos obligarán a hacer algo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó Mitch Michelton, otro 'chico malo' de la escuela. Tenía su fama, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a los RRB.

-Ay, Dios Mío…- susurró Robin. No podía creer las bestialidades de las que eran capaces esos chicos.

La Señora Jones lo pensó un segundo. Miró los rostros de cada uno de sus alumnos y se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-De acuerdo, Mylene.- dijo con la mirada al frente, decidida.- Haremos Grease. Yo me encargaré de coordinarlo todo con la cabeza de la escuela.- sonrió con algo de malicia.

Levantó su dedo índice y la indicó a Robin.- Olivia Newton John. O sea, Sandy.

Y con el otro, lo señaló a Mitch.- John Travolta. O sea, Danny.

La quijada de estos dos terminó en el suelo. Se miraron mutuamente, sin poder creerlo. Toda la clase comenzó a reírse sin parar. Todos, incluyendo a los RRB y a las PPG.

-Espere, espere, espere.- se quejó la castaña.- ¿Yo? ¿Yo como Sandy?- se volteó a verla a Buttercup que reía sin parar.- ¿Acaso soy rubia y no me había dado cuenta?

La morena sólo rió con más ganas.

-Por favor, a mí no me queda el papel.- seguía tratando de persuadir.

-Lo del cabello se soluciona con una peluca. No hay problema.- decía la profesora.

Blossom cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante.

-Grease es un musical….- susurró. La profesora sonrió con más ganas.- ¿Eso quiere decir que ellos tendrán que…?

La Señora Jones asintió con una sonrisa triunfal. La risa fue aún más potente.

-¡No jodan! ¡Yo no sé cantar! Sin contar que no lo haré.- declaró Mitch. Se cruzó de brazos. No lo haría. Ni en sueños.

-¡Vamos, Michelton! ¡Te quedará bien hacer el ventilador!- reía Butch mientras con el brazo imitaba el movimiento de dar vueltas la chaqueta. Como hacía John Travolta.

La clase entera volvió a reír.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes, Him? ¡No me digas que la has visto!- se mofó Mitch, sabiendo que quizá esa no le saldría barata.

Pero antes de que Butch pudiese contestar, la profesora interfirió.

-¡Qué gusto que lo sepas, Butch! A ti te quedará bien el papel del mejor amigo… Y sabes. Kenickie.- dijo en tono alegre. Al RRB le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sus hermanos fueron los primeros en reírse esta vez.

-Me sorprende no haber oído algún comentario tuyo, Robin.- dijo la Señora Jones. Lo cual era cierto, Robin siempre era la primera en opinar.- ¿Sabes cantar?

La susodicha se encogió de hombros.

-Me defiendo.- dijo con simpleza.- Pero eso no quiere decir que la idea me agrade.- aclaró.

-¡Pero no es justo!- se quejó Mylene desde su puesto atrás. Se había mantenido callada hasta el momento en el que entendió que todo iba en serio.- ¡Fue mí idea la de representar Grease! ¿Por qué ella será Sandy?- y apuntó a Robin con molestia.

La castaña se volteó con una mirada fría como el hielo. Que la mirara de arriba abajo con esa expresión de asco le había molestado mucho.

-Yo sé qué papel a ti te irá perfecto.- le dijo con la más falsa de las sonrisas.

-Robin…- susurró Blossom, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir. El resto de la clase la observaba, esperando el remate.

-¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Mylene con curiosidad. Robin sonrió con aun más ganas.

-Rizzo.- sentenció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Eres perfecta.

La clase entera entró en un silencio sepulcral. Fue una forma indirectamente directa de llamarla _puta_. Blossom la pateó por debajo de la silla, la mirada de la pelirroja denotaba claramente un mensaje que decía 'voy a matarte'.

-Ella tiene su propia canción.- dijo la otra como si nada.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo quiero ser Rizzo!- seguía feliz.

El resto del salón la miraba como si estuviesen en frente de alguna clase de fenómeno de la naturaleza. Luego siguieron como si nada. No era de extrañarse que aquella chica fuese más hueca que una caja de zapatos vacía.

-Bueno, entonces…- pero antes de que la profesora pudiese seguir hablando. Sonó la campana.- Qué lástima. Bien, lo dejaremos para la próxima clase.- dijo, despidiéndose.

La clase tomó sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

Los tres chicos malos de la ciudad caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos de la escuela. El mayor y el menor riéndose de la mala suerte del mediano.

-¿Quieren dejar de reírse de una vez, bastardos?- se quejaba el moreno.- Quién sabe quiénes serán ustedes.- les dijo. Los otros pararon un poco. Esperaban tener suerte de no ser nadie demasiado relevante en la obra.

-Lo peor de todo es que te toca con aquella imbécil… Mylene…- dijo Brick tratando de recordar el nombre.- Butch, yo acepto que estés con cuanta chica se te antoje… Después de todo, yo también lo hago, ¿pero en dónde se te quedó el buen gusto?

El chico sólo bufó.

-Jamás me imaginé que fuera tan estúpida.- dijo.- Y mira que tengo experiencia con descerebradas, pero ésta ya sobrepasó el límite.- Butch estaba tan sorprendido que hasta llegaba a estar asqueado.

Boomer se reía.

-Y tienes la mala suerte de que te toca actuar con ella en la obra.- comentó. Brick lo pensó por dos segundos y comenzó a reírse también. Butch echó la cara hacia atrás y se tapó la cara con ambos brazos, odiando haber nacido.

-De no ser porque sé que nos fastidiarán hasta que se nos frían los sesos con esta cosa, no lo haría. Juro que no lo haría.- dijo con aire solemne Butch, mientras seguía caminando. Los otros dos pararon en seco.

-Momento, ¿NOS?... Eso me suena a manada.-inquirió Boomer sin gustarle nada lo que decía su hermano. Brick volteó a verlo con suspicacia, algo no le olía bien.

Butch se volteó, una expresión sombría surcándole el rostro.

-Si me hundo, se hunden conmigo.- sentenció.

-Ni de joda.- repuso Brick.

-Ni que me mates.- secundó Boomer. El moreno sonrió de lado, volviendo su sombría expresión aún más espeluznante.

-Si les digo que…-pero antes de que pudiese continuar con lo que iba a decir, vio algo que llamó su atención por detrás de los hombros de sus hermanos. La mediana de las PPG estaba muy sonriente parada allí con su celular mientras ignoraba totalmente lo que sus hermanas y su amiga decían.

Já, así que la verdecita estaba en su salsa. Ya se vería porqué… '_Y por cuánto tiempo'_, pensó con malicia, siempre le levantaba el ánimo molestar a la PPG del medio.

Ensanchó su sonrisa maligna y se encaminó lentamente hacia donde estaban las chicas, pasando entre sus hermanos en el camino, que lo miraban sin comprender.

Pero de repente, el cambio que hizo después fue lo que más logró sorprenderlo, haciendo que parara en seco.

Buttercup cambió su rostro feliz por uno pasmado, luego levantó la vista hacia la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sustituyendo la sorpresa por pánico. Miró nerviosamente a las chicas y, alegando algo que no oyó, salió disparada hacia las escaleras.

Si de algo pecaba el joven villano era de curioso, así que ignoró las miradas inquisitivas de sus hermanos y se dispuso a seguir a la morena.

.

Buttercup le llevaba bastantes escalones de distancia, pero podría haberlo visto. Sin embargo, parecía muy concentrada en otra cosa como para siquiera notar que él existía.

Las escaleras ya estaban prácticamente vacías debido a que los alumnos estaban ya en sus clases, ya estaban cerca de la parte más alta del edificio y ella seguía sin notarlo.

Cuando llegó a la puertecita que daba paso a la azotea, el cuerpo de la chica se estampó contra esta abriéndola de forma brusca, para luego cerrarla tras de sí.

Butch no tardó más de cinco segundos en llegar al lugar. Estaba a punto de imitar a la morena, pero los sonidos claros de una voz masculina idéntica a la suya combinada con la voz de ella hicieron que sus pies de se adhirieran al suelo.

Le tomó unos segundo reaccionar. De forma cautelosa, abrió tan sólo un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver con un solo ojo.

_-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí ahora!?-_ esa era Buttercup, la veía de espaldas. El que estaba con ella se echó a reír.

-_Hola a ti también._- ¡Era su clon! ¡Ya hacía días que no lo veía, creyó que estaba muerto!- _Te ves bien_…-¿…Qué?

-_Qué dulce. Si eso era todo ¿te largarías ya?-_ Una respuesta ácida. Muy Buttercup. Aun así, su tono de voz no se notaba para nada molesto. Su clon volvió a reír.

-_Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo_.- se detectaba la sorna con la que hablaba. Butch sabía que esa clase de cosas no hacían más que irritar a Buttercup.

_-¿Será porque a alguien tiene la mala costumbre de siempre aparecer en el momento menos indicado?-_ Sarcasmo. Oh, bendito sarcasmo. Le ha salvado la existencia tantas veces…

-_Deberías hincarte y hacerme ovaciones_.- el chico bromeaba, pero tenía el ego bastante alto.- _Encima que vengo hasta aquí para ahorrarte el sufrimiento_…- Butch negaba con la cabeza, oyendo el tono de voz ofendido. Ese era un truco muy gastado.

-_Una vez puedo aceptarlo, ¡pero ya estás abusando!_- el tono burlón y divertido de la voz de ella hizo que se pusiera alerta. Intuía la sonrisa en ella, eso le disgustó.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que no supo qué pasó, cosa que lo inquietó.

-_Ayer me divertí mucho, ¿sabes?_- ¿Ayer?- _Pero se me ocurrió algo más divertido para hoy, ¿vamos?_- No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si estaba volando o qué. Apretó el pomo de la puerta con el seño fruncido, esperando ansioso la respuesta de la PPG.

-_Como te dije ayer, estoy en horario de clases._- No era la respuesta que esperaba. Se molestó aun más.

-_Ayer no pareció importarte_.- contestó el otro, logrando que Butch comenzara a enfadarse. Aparentemente, el día anterior había sido muy interesante.

-_Digamos que ayer era un caso distinto…-_ la oyó suspirar, y él conocía ese suspiro. Era esa clase de suspiros que conllevan algo detrás, haciendo que la sangre del RowdyRuff Boy hirviera de curiosidad.-_Además, acabo de decírtelo: ¡estoy en horario de clases!_

-_Está bien, de acuerdo. Ya entendí_.- dijo su clon con un tono de resignación.- _Sales a las tres, ¿verdad? Pues aquí estaré, ¡y será mejor que estés lista!_- y luego de eso, oyó claramente el sonido del despegue a toda velocidad. Ella no había tenido ocasión de responderle.

Quería hacer algo, pero el suave sonido de la risa de Buttercup lo descolocó de nuevo, para luego oír sus pasos cada vez más cerca.

Soltó la puerta y salió volando escaleras abajo a toda velocidad, esperando que la estela verde oscuro que solía dejar detrás no lo delatara.

A medida que bajaba, apretaba aun más los puños. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.

Estaba indignado, furioso, incrédulo y toda una serie de sensaciones raras más.

Ayer algo había pasado. Algo que parecía haber sido bueno. Y hoy, pasaría algo otra vez. Algo que prometía ser mejor.

Apretó con más fuerza los puños, e hizo rechinar sus dientes. Esto no le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Toda esta situación lo irritaba muchísimo.

¿Y qué era lo más molesto?

_**Que técnicamente no debería importarle.**_

* * *

Ya era la última hora de escuela. Última hora en la que tenían Derecho Universal, ¿puede haber algo peor que tener Derecho a la última hora de un martes? Aquel viejo era como un coma inducido al aburrimiento. Y de no ser porque sabía que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, se echaría a dormir sin más.

Pero aquel día, Brick estaba bastante despierto. Había algo zumbando en su mente que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Justo aquel día, a la joven líder PPG la habían obligado a sentarse junto a él en aquella hora. 'Para evitar que fracase'. Ambos se miraron con indiferencia, y él volteó su vista a la ventana por el resto de la hora.

Sin embargo, oía perfectamente el sonido que provocaba la incansable pluma de Blossom sobre las hojas de papel y la forma en la que estas pasaban de un lado a otro mientras daba vuelta de página.

Y como si fuese a propósito, cada vez que inhalaba, sentía como el suave perfume natural que ella emanaba se impregnaba en cada fibra de su ser.

Aquella chica, aunque inconscientemente, no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Aun así, no todos los pensamientos eran agradables. Es decir, él había sido testigo de toda aquella escenita que habían hecho ayer ella y su clon.

Oh sí, claro que los había visto. No estaba ciego.

Además de no ser un ciego, no era ningún idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría entre aquellos dos.

-Alumnos, ahora quisiera que trabajen con su compañero de pupitre y resuelvan la guía de análisis que está escrita en el libro.- oyó la lejana voz del profesor hablar, sacándolo de su trance.

Volteó su vista su compañera, la vio parpadear repetidas veces con sorpresa, para luego cerrar sus ojos y suspirar con resignación. Antes, ese gesto le hubiese dado gracia, ahora un poco lo había ofendido…

…O tal vez herido.

Blossom se volteó lentamente en su asiento aun con la vista abajo, parecía no querer verlo a la cara. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, de nuevo sintió ese maldito escalofrío que lo paralizaba por segundos cuando venía directo en aquellos orbes rosas.

Odiaba con todo su ser admitirlo, pero Blossom era hermosa.

-Parece no quedarnos otra.- la oyó susurrar.

Entonces, algo que no esperaba sucedió, una necesidad extrema lo invadió y sin poder contener el vómito verbal que se le venía encima, le preguntó:

-¿Qué tienes tú con mi clon, Blossom?

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡HELLLOOOO! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo los trata la vida, mi gente bella? **_

_**Sí, ya sé. He vuelto a morir para renacer. ¡Pero no pueden negar que no tardé tanto como la vez anterior! Sí que me pasé… **_

_**Bueno, sin remontar a mis estupideces, les cuento que he tardado porque como estoy en mi último año de secundaria –o preparatoria, no sé cómo la llamarán ustedes-, ando de aquí para allá con las fiestas, presentaciones y todo lo demás. La vida es feliz, pero a la vez atareada.**_

_**En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido? Yo insisto en que amo a Robin, ¡es la mejor! **_

_**Bueno, y no me negarán que las cosas ya se están empezando a calentar bastante. Brick y Butch ya están empezando a enojarse con toda la situación, ¡y los clones son sencillamente geniales! **_

_**Y con la pregunta que acaba de arrojarle a Blossom, se imaginarán lo que se viene con Brick.**_

_**¡Bueno, pero no quiero adelantarles nada! **_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado y no puedo esperar a leer sus comentarios!**_

¿Review?


	9. ¡A echar pulgas a otra parte!

_**¡ME HE GRADUADO!**_

_**Estoy vieja, ¡terminé el secundario, preparatoria, o como quieran! Es horrible, ¡quiero volver a tener trece años! **_

_**Estoy deprimida, espero que no se refleje en el capítulo. **_

_**Pero quiero dedicar este capítulo al 2013 en general. ¡El mejor año de mi vida, hasta ahora! ¡Nunca lo voy a olvidar!**_

_**Bueno, sin más, ¡disfruten!**_

* * *

Capítulo 9: ¡A echar pulgas a otra parte!

-… ¿Qué has dicho?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la estupefacta Blossom.

Brick no sabía qué hacer, dónde meterse, o qué rayos se le pasó por la cabeza para preguntar semejante cosa.

Lo único que sabía, era que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Ya lo oíste.- soltó como si nada mientras sostenía la mirada rosa de la Súper Poderosa. Se sentía como un grandísimo idiota viendo sus rodillas temblar.

Blossom estaba con la boca abierta. No podía creer que Brick acabara de preguntarle eso. No podía reaccionar, y la única duda que cruzaba su mente fue lo único que logró salir de su boca:

-¿Cómo sabes que…?-susurró más para ella que para él, pero ni siquiera pudo concluir la frase. De verdad la había tomado por sorpresa.

Brick, que no era eso lo que esperaba oír, apretó los puños y frunció levemente el seño. Estaba enojado, y tener una remota idea de por qué lo estaba no hacía más que enfurecerlo más.

-¿O sea que sí estás con él?- volvió a soltar, con tono incrédulo y con una ceja alzada. Se había inclinado ligeramente hacia ella, logrando intimidarla un poco.

Pero sentir la mirada acusadora de él la molestó más de lo que esperaba, y logró que reaccionara de una vez. No podía creer que lo que estaba oyendo. Blossom se irguió, ofendida, y también se acercó a él levemente, negándose a ser intimidada. ¿Quién se ha creído éste?

-Y si es así, ¿qué?- contraatacó con la mirada fija en los penetrantes ojos rojos.

De nuevo lo había dejado con palabras. Blossom siempre tuvo el don de dejarlo sin saber qué decir. Aunque ahora, además de estar en blanco, estaba enojado. Enojadísimo. Lo peor es que antes no sabía por qué, pero hace varios días comenzaba a comprender lo que pasaba, y eso lo ponía aún peor. Y aunque de cierta forma comprendía, se rehusaba a admitirlo. Él era un criminal, esas cosas no iban con él, y era algo que no pensaba cambiar.

-Estás cometiendo un error.- ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué no acababa de resolver que esas cosas no iban con él? _Ya nada tiene ningún sentido_, se dijo. Pero no por eso iba a quedarse callado, aunque ni las respuestas de él ni las de ella eran demasiado extensas. Pero ellos veían más allá de lo que las palabras decían, y de lo que sus miradas transmitían. Aún así, él apartó la mirada y se volvió al frente.

Ella se inclinó aún más y buscó con los ojos que él volviera su mirada de nuevo, no pensaba dejárselo pasar.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para decirme qué está bien y que no.- le dijo. Y él volvió su mirada para encontrarla con la de ella, tenía razón y no podía negárselo. Se acomodó en la silla para que ambos quedaran enfrentados, apoyó su brazo en la mesa y la miró profundamente.

Vio en la mirada de Blossom una suspicacia muy familiar, parecía que ella estaba intentando adivinar qué era lo que él pensaba, y se sorprendió a sí mismo intentando hacer lo mismo.

Descubrió entonces que él y Blossom tenían muchas similitudes, pero también muchas diferencias…

Ella arqueó una ceja esperando su respuesta, él simplemente soltó una leve risa nasal.

-Te sorprenderías. A mí asombra que tú no lo sepas.- respondió, y ensanchando su sonrisa malvada siguió:- Es extraño verte equivocándote, _Blossom_.

La forma en la que había dicho su nombre logró que una descarga eléctrica descendiera por su espalda.

Pero Blossom sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, no estaban discutiendo, ni estaban charlando… _estaban jugando_. Jugaban a mantener el control sobre el otro, a ver quién dominaba la situación mejor y sin amedrentarse.

**Era un juego de dominación que ella no pensaba perder.**

Ella también sonrió de forma pícara, para luego responderle.

-Tú sabes que nunca me equivoco, _Brick_.- él arqueó la cejas sin dejar de sonreír, al oír como ella decía su nombre imitándolo.- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa tanto lo que hago?

Brick maldijo para sus adentros, él también se había dado cuenta de que la conversación se había transformado en un juego, y no pensaba dejarse. ¿Pero cómo responder a eso sin comprometerse? Blossom era hábil, y de nuevo lo había dejado sin palabras.

Lentamente, su sonrisa se fue borrando, al tiempo que apartaba la mirada para poder pensar mejor. Ver directo en los ojos rosas de ella lo ponía nervioso, y lo odiaba… pero a la vez, _le gustaba_.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la suave risa de Blossom hizo que volviera a fijar sus ojos en ella. _Uh-oh… Eso sólo significa una cosa_…

-Estás celoso, ¿verdad?-…_Problemas_.

**Ya lo sabía**. Sabía perfectamente que su problema eran los celos. Y no era que le importara que lo compararan con el clon, que el clon fuera o no mejor (bueno, un poco sí)…

Lo que realmente lo ponía celoso, es lo que su clon tenía con Blossom.

Pero por más que lo supiera, _y también supiera el porqué_, no pensaba admitirlo. Ya se ha dicho antes: **él** era un chico malo, el sentimentalismo barato **NO** iba con él.

**Sin embargo, no pensaba perder el juego.**

La miró fijamente a los ojos de nuevo, sonrió de forma malévola otra vez; se irguió, logrando que su diferencia de altura fuese notoria; y acercó su rostro al de ella levemente.

Blossom había dejado de sonreír y se la notaba sorprendida. Eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

-Y si es así, ¿qué?- parafraseó Brick, sonriendo de lado al ver la mandíbula de Blossom desencajarse. Sabía que eso era lo último que ella esperaba oír. Aún así, sabía que esa simple frase iba a costarle caro.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, pero recobró la compostura. Rió suavemente antes de contestar:

-Lo creería de cualquiera menos de ti, Him.- y tras decir eso, sonó la campana. Blossom se levantó y, con todas sus cosas en mano, lo miró de reojo por última vez antes de salir a paso ligero del salón. Tenía que llegar a Educación Física, clase que sólo tenían las mujeres a esa hora.

Ni bien cruzó la puerta, caminó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que el pelirrojo pudiera seguirla. No quería que él notara cómo su corazón latía veloz ni cómo le sudaban las manos.

No dejaría jamás que Brick Him descubriera que lograba ponerla nerviosa.

* * *

Las tres hermanas y Robin se encontraban en los vestidores de chicas, otra de las clases en las que coincidían las tres juntas era Educación Física, cosa que les alegraba el día. Las tres tenían mucho de qué hablar. Siempre.

Habían sido las primeras en llegar, por suerte. Por lo que aprovecharon para comentar las cosas más privadas.

-¿¡QUÉ COSA?!- la cabeza de Robin se asomó por el borde superior que dividía su vestidor con el de Blossom.

-¡Estoy a tu lado, no hace falta que grites!- la regañó la pelirroja.

-¿Estás segura de que no estaba drogado?- la cabeza de Buttercup se asomaba por el otro lado.- Porque de éstos no puedes esperar otra cosa.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero ya he tenido esta conversación con él antes y te puedo asegurar que las drogas no tienen nada que ver.- Blossom continuaba vistiéndose mientras respondía a la pregunta de su hermana.

Robin volvió a asomarse, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Momentito, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que '_ya has tenido esta conversación antes_'?- la imitó, aún colgada del borde del vestidor.

Blossom cerró los ojos con fuerza, se había delatado a sí misma.

-Bueno, ¡anda ya! ¡Contéstale, Blossom!- la voz de su hermana menor se oía desde uno de los vestidores. La pelirroja suspiró y les dijo.

-Digamos que fue más o menos por accidente. Es decir, fue el día que los clones provocaron los choques en el centro sólo para que fuéramos nosotras, ¿recuerdan?- contaba la mayor.

-Sí, me acuerdo. ¡Sigue!- Buttercup y las demás ya habían salido de los vestidores, con el equipo deportivo puesto. Los tres pares de ojos la miraban intensamente, siguiendo su relato. Blossom siguió.

-Bueno, aquel día… No sé cómo explicarlo, quizá podemos interpretarlo como un 'rescate'…- pero antes de seguir, fue interrumpida.

-¿Rescate? ¿Rescate de **qué**?- inquirió la morena sin entender. Las otras dos oyentes la miraron feo.

-No interrumpas y escucha.- la calló Bubbles, Buttercup resopló y las tres redirigieron sus miradas a la líder, que trenzaba su cabello mientras se miraba al espejo. Ésta se volteó y siguió.

-Ya te digo que no sé cómo explicarlo, lo que pasó es que yo estaba con Blaze y bueno… Ustedes saben cómo es. Brick apareció de la nada y ¡Boom! Me sacó de ahí antes de darme tiempo a nada. Fue muy raro.- finalizó. Miró a su público, que tenia la mirada sorprendida.

-Vaya, quién lo hubiera creído del gran Brick Him.- susurró Bubbles. Las demás se miraron entre sí.

Pero el momento de duda fue roto cuando Robin soltó una leve risita.

-¡Lo tienes loco, cielo!

Ese simple comentario logró que las tres PPG voltearan a verla con tal rapidez que bien se podrían haber desnucado, la miraba como si estuviese loca de remate.

-¿Se te botó la canica o qué? ¡Estamos hablando de un RRB! Jamás pasaría.- sentenció Buttercup. Esta volteó a verla entre divertida y molesta.

-Oigan, ¿_están ciegas o qué_? ¿No escucharon lo que Brick le dijo hace un momento a Blossom? Y mira que _rescatarla_ del clon, ¡es tan evidente! ¿Cuántas pruebas más quieren?- seguía.

Las demás se miraron entre ellas, sin saber qué pensar. Blossom volteó de nuevo al espejo y se miró fijamente, decidiendo si contarles o no el resto.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró otra vez, **lo haría**.

Volvió a girar sobre sí misma, enfrentando las curiosas miradas de sus dos hermanas y su amiga, que la miraban con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, sé que debería haberlo dicho antes, pero…- no puedo continuar, ya que el sonido de unas voces chillonas y risotadas estridentes hicieron que las tres se callaran al instante.

Las cuatro se miraron entre sí y bufaron molestas. Se cruzaron de brazos y se dirigieron a tomar sus cosas lo más rápido que pudieron.

Princesa Morebuck y su séquito de imbéciles estaban llegando a los vestidores.

Ya con todo en mano, las cuatro se apresuraron a la puerta, pero no tuvieron suerte, ya que se encontraron cara a cara con todo el equipo de porristas, que venía con Princesa al frente.

Ni Robin ni Buttercup lograron disimular sus caras de asco, al contrario de Blossom y Bubbles, que se mantenían serias e inexpresivas.

Princesa paró de reír al instante y, con una expresión divertida y altiva en el rostro, las miró de arriba abajo a las cuatro. Sí, también a Robin.

-_Vaya, vaya, vaya_.- su voz era aguda y potente, y su sonrisa tan falsa como su trasero. Volvió a mirarlas una vez más, para luego seguir su marcha hacia el interior, pasando por entre medio de ellas.- No sabía que las ratas salieran de día.- escupió sin mirarlas, mientras se arreglaba en el espejo. Sus 'amigas' rieron.

Blossom y Bubbles no dijeron nada, sólo rodaron los ojos e ignoraron el comentario, dispuestas a salir de ahí. Pero, obviamente, Buttercup y Robin estaban que ardían, a las dos les rechinaban los dientes. La única diferencia, es que Robin no iba a optar por la violencia como hubiera hecho su morena amiga, ella era mucho más audaz.

-Alguien llame al zoológico, se escaparon las zorras.- respondió Robin con fingida inocencia. Buttercup soltó una carcajada ante el comentario con toda la malicia de la que fue capaz, Blossom y Bubbles se veían frías e impasibles.

Princesa, por su parte, seguía acomodándose el traje de porrista frente al espejo, ignorándola. No era ninguna novedad que la llamaran **puta**.

Se volteó y con una sonrisa inocente tan falsa como todos sus atractivos físicos, les habló de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa, Robin? ¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de _Tyson_?- sabía que con esa simple pregunta había dado en un nervio. Las PPG voltearon a ver a su amiga con preocupación y, por qué negarlo, con un poco de miedo. Bien sabían ellas de lo que Robin era capaz cuando estaba enojada.- La verdad es que no sé porqué me enrollé con él… No valía la pena.

Buttercup estaba a segundos de empezar a los golpes, es más, ya había dado un paso adelante cuando sintió la mano de su castaña amiga sosteniéndola. La volteó a ver y se tranquilizó un poco al ver la sonrisa malévola que tenía ésta en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? Pues lo mismo me dijo él de ti.- contraatacó con la misma falsa sonrisa que tenía Princesa.

-Cierto, recuerdo que temía que le hayas pegado el SIDA.- la voz de Blossom resonó por todo el lugar. Sus dos hermanas y Robin voltearon a verla totalmente sorprendidas, eso no se lo esperaban. Blossom no era de las que se metía en estas cosas.

Pero también sabían que Blossom era una buena amiga, y si se metían con alguna, también se metían con ella.

Y si había alguien a quien Princesa Morebuck odiaba con todo su ser, era a Blossom Utonio. Toda su falsa fachada de niña inocente se derrumbó en el momento en el que escuchó a la pelirroja decir eso, su rostro se puso muy serio. Si bien estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran zorra, jamás lo aceptaría de la líder de las PowerPuff Girls.

Sin embargo, Princesa no era una estúpida (aunque todos pensaran lo contrario). Ella tenía un cerebro muy astuto y malicioso maquinándole dentro de la cabeza. Así que, antes de meter la pata hondo, se recompuso y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Blossy? Oí por ahí que andas de arrastrada del mayor de los Rowdy_Rush_Boys…- la pelirroja se desencajó totalmente de su posición firme, jamás se imaginó que ella lo supiese. Alzó la vista y se encontró con estupefacta e inquisitiva mirada de sus dos hermanas y amiga.- ¡Vaya! Parece que hablé de más.- rió.- Vámonos, chicas. Creo que ellas tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Mientras se disponía a irse con su pequeño ejército detrás cuchicheando, pasó por el costado de Blossom y se detuvo.

-Quédate con la copia. El original es mío.- lo dijo fuerte y claro, para que todas lo oyesen. Dicho esto, se fueron.

Dentro del vestidor quedaron solamente las cuatro amigas, sin hablar. La castaña, la rubia y la morena miraban fijamente a la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos, esperando una explicación a los hechos.

La líder suspiró y les hizo una seña para que esperaran. En cuanto el murmullo de las amigas de Princesa se fue, fue que habló.

-Eso iba a decirles. ¿Lo hablamos bien hoy en la noche? ¿En una pijamada?- intentaba disculparse con la mirada. Buttercup había abierto incluso más los ojos después de que su hermana le confirmara lo que Princesa había dicho.

Igual, sabía que no podía reclamarle nada. Ella también estaba igual, así que decidió que les diría la verdad acerca de Brendan.

-Sí, yo también quiero hablarles de algo.- y ahí las otras tres casi sufren un ataque. Esa sí no se la veían venir. Blossom, Robin y Bubbles tenían la boca abierta.

-Está bien… Creo que esto es bastante raro.- Bubbles rompió con la atmósfera incómoda.- ¡Y me da mucha curiosidad! ¡Por favor, que ya llegue la noche!

Y con eso, la campana de inicio de clase sonó, y las cuatro amigas se fueron hacia el gimnasio sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Aún así, la mente de Blossom estuvo en otra cosa toda la clase. En un tema que la ponía de los nervios.

**¿Princesa Morebuck... interesada en Brick Him?**

* * *

Boomer estaba sobrevolando la palaya de la ciudad. Estaba aburrido y no quería volver a casa. Además, iba a volver al Instituto en cuanto dieran tal 15.30, o en otras palabras, cuando Bubbles terminara con su clase de Educación Física.

No sabía qué iba a decir, qué iba a hacer, o cómo rayos afrontarlo. Lo único que sabía es que no dejaría que su maldito clon fuera por delante de él.

Tal vez se había dado cuenta hace poco, lo reconocía.

También sabía que de no ser por su clon, él jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. Suspiró, esa era una gran mentira. Se lo hubiese seguido negando a sí mismo, que era distinto.

Aquel día en la clase de psicología, las frases _'Lo valoras una vez que ya no lo tienes'_ y 'Quieres lo que no puedes tener', se le quedaron pegadas en la mente como chicle viejo. Se adaptaban perfectamente a su situación.

Al principio llegó a pensar que si todo esto se hubiese repetido con cualquier otro chico, hubiera podido soportarlo. Pero no, ¡es mentira! De haber sido un humano común y corriente, le hubiese dado todavía más coraje.

Recordaba que la noche anterior había buscado todas las explicaciones posibles hasta quedarse dormido. Tuvo un sueño en el que Bubbles lo rechazaba para quedarse con su clon, para luego despertarse hecho una furia y, para qué negarlo, un poco angustiado. Respiró tranquilo cuando se dio cuenta de que era un sueño.

Entonces entendió todo, y después de un rato de odiarse a sí mismo y de querer mandar al carajo al mundo y volar hasta China, decidió que era inútil. Sólo había una cosa que haría que se sienta bien.

Y eso era dejar de negarlo. Él lo sabía:

Estaba enamorado de Bubbles. La quería para él con todo su ser.

Y estaba decidido a que iba a tenerla, **y ni sus hermanos ni su clon iban a impedirlo**.

Una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro, Boomer Him siempre tenía lo que quería y Bubbles Utonio no sería la excepción.

Ya eran las 15.15, ya se acercaba la hora de volver a la ciudad. Regresó sobre su estela azul y voló al centro. Se estaba acercando a mitad de camino cuando la vio. La estela azulada idéntica a la suya iba a unos metros por encima de él y en su misma dirección.

Parecía que _Brad_ tenía sus mismos planes.

Clavó sus ojos en él, sabiendo que también lo había visto. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo y el clon descendió a su encuentro.

Boomer paró también, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse con él.

Tener a su clon cara a cara era algo raro, en verdad. Ambos eran exactamente iguales y la verdad es que le daba unos escalofríos terribles tanta proximidad. ¿De verdad era él tan intimidante? Sí así era, pues qué bien.

-Ambos vamos al mismo lugar.- Hasta su voz era igual. Boomer suprimió la mueca y trató de verse tan inexpresivo como Brad.

-Así parece.- su voz sonaba seca, y es que no le gustaba que estuviese por hacer lo mismo que él.

Su clon sonrió de lado, y él torció el gesto.

-Voy a dejarte esto en claro: Bubbles es mía. Ser tu clon no me interesa.- declaró Brad. Boomer se heló en su sitio por una milésima de segundo, para luego encabronarse como nunca en su vida, más cuando vio la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de su igual.- Soy diez veces mejor que tú. **En todo**.

Boomer frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Ese idiota se estaba pasando.

-Tú eres una copia barata, imbécil. Que no se te olvide.- y apretando aun más lo puños, se acercó levemente a Brad mientras éste lo miraba a los ojos, desafiándolo. Paró a poca distancia de él y apretó los dientes, antes de mascullar:- Y que ni se te ocurra volver a ponerle un a mano encima a Bubbles, o te las verás conmigo.

El clon abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendido por la palabra 'volver'. Soltó una leve risa.

-Nos viste…- la expresión sombría en el rostro de Boomer le dio la confirmación que necesitaba. Volvió a reír.- Acostúmbrate.- su voz repentinamente adquirió el mismo tono amenazante que el rubio original había usado hace unos minutos.- Ella se queda conmigo.

Se fulminaron con la mirada unos segundos, antes de que Boomer decidiera actuar.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- y salió disparado en dirección a la escuela, donde sabía que estaba la rubia. Tenía que llegar ahí antes que su clon a como dé lugar. Éste, obviamente, lo seguía pisándole los talones. Ambos yendo lo más rápido que podían.

Boomer y Brad volaron cabeza a cabeza sin voltear a mirarse todo el trayecto hasta que divisaron la entrada del Instituto, allí lograron ver al grupo de chicas que salía de él.

Más de cerca, distinguieron perfectamente una cabellera rubia y perfecta saliendo por el otro lado, completamente sola.

'_Es ahora_', fue el pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Boomer en el momento en el que un plan se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Volteó sin dejar de volar y atacó con rayo de su visión láser a su clon, que venía muy ocupado con la vista en Bubbles como para verlo. Este quedó unos dos metros más atrás, que le dieron el tiempo suficiente al RowdyRuff Boy para ir lo más rápido hasta donde estaba la más pequeña de las PowerPuff Girls.

Ella se dio la vuelta en el momento en el que escuchó algo dirigirse hacia ella, pero Boomer se abalanzó sobre ella y la cargó en brazos más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar.

* * *

Butch estaba en la azotea de la escuela, con la mandíbula colgándole de tal forma que no pasaría mucho hasta que le entrara una mosca.

Esa estela azul que vio, ¿era su hermano? Y la otra que quedó detrás, ¿era el clon? ¿O era al revés? No, estaba seguro de que el que acababa de irse con la pequeña rubia era Boomer. Tal vez eran iguales, pero haber convivido 16 (casi 17) años de su vida con el idiota que tenía por hermano no había sido en vano, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Igual, lo que más lo sorprendía de todo era lo que el rubio atolondrado acababa de hacer. Se acababa de ir con… No, no es como si ella lo haya seguido con gusto. Acababa de _secuestrar_ a la menor de las PPG.

Mientras pensaba en esto, volvió a ver la otra estela azul cruzar el cielo en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido su hermano y la rubia llorona.

¿Era él o la situación le resultaba extrañamente conocida?

Entonces lo entendió todo, y eso lo hizo enfadarse. Entendía perfectamente porqué Boomer había hecho eso, porque él mismo tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero se estaba controlando.

De hecho, estaba en la azotea del Instituto con toda la ilógica intención de exigirle a Buttercup que se explicara. Ilógica porque ni él entendía bien qué estaba haciendo.

¿Con qué derecho iba a exigirle él una explicación? Buttercup podía hacer lo que se le antojara y no tenía porqué explicarle nada. La única relación que existía entre ellos era la de '**Villano vs. Heroína'**, y nada más.

_Nada más…_

Se enfureció al sentir cómo le dolían un poco esas palabras. Recordaba aún el día en que habían sido castigados, el día en el que se la había encontrado caminando sola y perdida por las calles de Townsville y cómo ella había usado su chaqueta favorita.

Buttercup Utonio siempre había sido completamente diferente a todas las chicas a la que había conocido, también era completamente distinta a todas las chicas con las que había salido.

Siempre supo que tenía una pequeña debilidad por ella. Era la única chica con la que se podría decir que tuvo la 'relación' (por más que jamás haya sido amorosa) más larga. Amaba hacerla rabiar, amaba pelear con ella. Le gustaba su mal genio y esa forma impredecible de ser que tenía.

Buttercup le caía bien. Y por más que ambos no lo admitieran, se entendían.

Y eso, a Butch no le gustaba. Tal vez un poco sí, pero él no olvidaba quién ella, ni mucho menos quién era él. Él era uno de los criminales juveniles más peligrosos de la ciudad, y ella la heroína más fuerte.

Además, Butch sabía lo que conllevaba el sentimentalismo**. Y él no quería ser débil**. No quería volverse un blandengue.

Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. La rabia que sentía al ver a Buttercup tan contenta con su clon era algo que no podía soportar. Pero más rabia le daba saber qué era eso que sentía…

Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago del asco de sólo pensarlo. Pero sí, eran celos. Celos y furia hacia sí mismo por sentirlos, y por más que no le gustara, estaba ahí para quedarse si no hacía algo.

_¿Pero qué hacer?_

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que la puerta de la azotea se abrió y dio paso a la manzana de la discordia entre él y su clon.

-Pareces distraído.- la voz de Buttercup resonó en los oídos del chico, que se dio vuelta sin saber qué hacer. La PPG sólo soltó una carcajada al ver esa expresión.- ¡Vamos, Brendan! ¿No me digas que te asusté?- se burló.

Butch se quedó helado. ¿Ella creía que él era el clon? **¿Cómo es que…?** Estaba a punto de soltarle el rollo, pero una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Sonrió de lado y se volvió a acomodar como recordaba que lo hacía su copia.

-Claro que no.- dijo lo más natural que pudo.- Sólo me sorprendiste.

Sabía que si no era cuidadoso, esto iba a terminar en desastre. Pero no se le ocurría otra forma de estar cerca de la PPG sin que este sospechase de él, quería conocerla más allá de lo que ella era al pelear. Sólo para estar seguro de si realmente..._ le gustaba_.

Ahora sólo quedaba que Buttercup cayera.

-Lo que tú digas.- sonrió burlona, él hizo lo mismo. _Se lo había tragado_.- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que ayer fuiste tú quien eligió el lugar. Hoy es mí turno.- decía sin dejar de sonreír.

Butch no entendía muy bien, recordaba haber oído algo de un paintball, pero no estaba muy seguro. Así que sólo asintió.

-Te sigo.- dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y de forma galante, aunque en realidad sólo bromeaba y ella se dio cuenta.

-El galán no te queda para nada.- y en un movimiento que Butch no previó, fue tomado por el brazo y sus pies se despegaron del piso. Ella lo estaba guiando.

Le siguió le ritmo y sonrió de lado al ver que lo sostenía del brazo, y no de la mano como cualquier chica lo haría.

Ambos iban volando tranquilamente, soltando broma tras broma y riendo como si nada… Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que cierto moreno lo había visto todo, y no iba a dejarlo así.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡HI, GUYS! **_

_**Sí, de verdad que soy lo peor. Encima de que tardé SIGLOS en actualizar, está cortito. ¡Pero oigan, no por eso menos picante! ¡Aquí ya las cosas se empiezan a poner feas!**_

_**¿Qué opinan? ¿Verdad que Princesa es el personaje más detestable de las PPG? Ya la haremos sufrir, no se preocupen. **_

_**Ah, quiero que sepan que releí la historia completa y… y… y mejor no les digo. ¿De verdad era tan mala? **_

_**Por eso ahora estoy en campaña de hacer que los RRB sean un poco más realistas en el sentido de personalidad. Sus sentimientos serán muy contradictorios, y les costará sobrellevar la situación porque, al fin y al cabo, son los malos malosos. **_

_**También me he puesto en campaña de recopilar opiniones acerca de qué debo hacer con ésta historia, así que si por favor pudiesen revisar en mi perfil el Poll que he dejado y votar, ¡sería feliz como una lombriz!**_

_**¡Gracias por leer, y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo!**_

_**Ah, también deben saber que no creo que mis actualizaciones varíen en materia de tiempo, ya que este año empiezo la Universidad y… bueno, va a abducirme. Crecer es horrible. **_

_**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
